In between all, is Love
by Swappy
Summary: Story based on Setsuna's demon side and past. How would her relationship with Konoka develop? How would she turn out if she had a relative by her side? What love could teach her in this life? After all she's a half-demon...things can never be easy. But life can only be brighter, with people you love by your side.
1. Chapter 1

_What is love anyway? Does it have to be that simple? To finally understand that love is situated between all the hurting and happy feelings? Anger, hatred, sadness, forgiveness, and comfort, joy, happiness? It is so simple to understand this but to live it..._

_Is this theory is supposed to ease the pain?_  
_Life is such a mess. What good can comes from all of these emotions? How miserable humans can be...to be a slave of their own feelings._  
_They say the choices you undertake reflect who you are, but sometimes, do we even have this privilege to decide what we really wish? _  
_All these nonsenses...just show how love...is maddening._

_So...what are you gonna do?_

* * *

From the living room, you could hear someone's cooking in the next room. Listening carefully, you could hear the sound of fried eggs and a soft humming. Oh yeah, she sounded so happy. As the sunlight got into the this house through the window, someone awaked by the smell of food. No doubt about it, the monkey is up.

" Hmmm...I'm huuungry~! " the red-haired girl said between a yawn.

" In that case, can you prep' the table? Breakfast will be done in five minutes! " a sweet voice shouted back to the girl.

As asked, the red-haired girl got off from her bed to go in the kitchen. After saying hi to her friend and especially after noticing the 'oh so delicious ready to eat pancakes' on a plate, she put the table in less than thirty seconds, and waited on the chair.

A brown-haired girl came in with the said plate, and started to giggle.

" Come on Asuna, you can't be that starving! You ate so much last night that I thought you wouldn't be able to eat any more for the rest of your life. " the lady cooker said as she set herself to eat.

" Why not Konoka? Don't you see how much my body is suffering everyday? Early morning job and training with Shetshuna-shan! " Asuna tried to answer to Konoka while she grabbed a bite of the pancakes.

" That's it? Is that too much exercises for you? Haha " Konoka said in a teasing way as she was putting some foods on a third plate. Asuna was about to choke.

" Are you kidding me? Setsuna-san is working hard on me! I never thought she would be THAT severe when it comes to train... " Asuna replied, before drinking a glass of water.

" And besides..." she coughed a little " There's also homeworks...you know..." Asuna mumbled, looking quiet embarassed.

Indeed, the exams were coming soon, the ones that would determine if she could finally be done with school and work, because you know, is this girl would be capable to undertake university courses?

" Yeah..." Konoka nodded to her statement. " This would be our last year all together..." she said in a monotone voice. The sweetness in her voice from before suddenly changed into a sad one.

" It's not as if we were not going to see each other for ever. " Asuna said, trying to cheer the girl up.

" And besides, Setsuna-san will always be by your side, so don't you worry, you'll never be alone! " Asuna said as she smiled.

Konoka smiled back, putting more attention to the plate she was preparing. After what Asuna said, she started to add more food until the plate was full. Her smile grew bigger with content.

" Now this is a breakfast made with love! " Asuna shouted with laugh. She knew perfectly who was going to eat it, and every bit of it! She was already starting to feel sorry for the person's stomach.

_'And this is the girl who said I eat much_' an amused Asuna thought, as she watched Konoka who started to hum again soflty.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard. Both girls knew who it was. Konoka quiclky washed her hands with a towel and walked to the door entrance direction. Then the person carefully opened the door and closed it back behind her. She took off her shoes and put a sword against the wall. She didn't even have the time to lift her head up to make her way to the table, that she was already facing a certain chocolate brown-haired girl.

Like, facing someone with five inches apart from its face.

Like, lovers when they are about to kiss.

However, it wasn't this kind of situation between those two. Not now.

Konoka was wearing one of these fondly smile on her lips, the one filled with tenderness, joy, and happiness. You know, the one that showed...

_I missed you_

Konoka quickly broke her smile into soft laughs, as she noticed blushes appeared on the girl's cheeks before her.

" How long are you gonna stand still like this, Secchan? " Konoka asked as she reached for Setsuna's right hand. The contact eventually shook Setsuna from her blocage.

" Erm...I-Hi, Ko-Kono...chan" Setsuna stuttered as her gaze was locked on...

'_Kono-chan's lips..._'

'_Dammit! Pull yourself together Setsuna! Don't lose your mind now! How can you be so distract early in the morning! How can you be so weak when you look at her!_ ' Setsuna scolded herself.

Currently having a fight with herself, she didn't hear Konoka's invitation to sit and eat with them. All of the sudden, she felt pulled forward by Konoka -who was _still_ holding her hand- towards the table.

" Here you go Secchan, enjoy your breakfast! " Konoka exclaimed to her dear warrior as she sat next to her.

Setsuna sweatdropped at the view of the plate. It was so full that she wondered herself why Konoka didn't take a bigger plate. She searched for Asuna's face to ask if today was a special day, but all she received from her kendo disciple was a big grin and a ' Good luuuck~' look.

Setsuna swallowed hard. Last time she didn't finish her meal, she heard from Asuna how Konoka was sad because she thought her cooking wasn't so great to please her Secchan.

' _But why is the plate so full? Does Kono-chan think I've lost weight? Or that I don't feed myself properly ?_ ' Setsuna thought uneasily and turned to her princess.

" Secchan, I've noticed these days you've lost weight. " Konoka said and made Setsuna almost drop her face on the table. Asuna was watching them with a smirk.

" And I am sure that it is because you dont' feed yourself well. " Konoka pointed out so that it will make her sweet Secchan eat.

' _Is she reading my mind? Did she learn the trick from Nodoka-san?_ ' Setsuna thought as she smiled weakly to her cherished best friend.

"Now don't hold yourself back Secchan, and eat as much as you can! " Konoka said happily while she took some foods with her fork and led it to Setsuna's mouth.

Setsuna was hopeless, she turned her eyes to Asuna who was mimicking Konoka, eyes closed, opening her mouth and moved her head slowly to her own fork to take a bite of her own food. Well, until she was about to. Then Asuna stopped in the middle, openned her eyes to look at Setsuna. And smiled mischeviously.

Setsuna twitched. She could hear the devilish laugh resonning in the red-hair head. This monkey girl was going to regret it.

' _Just wait tomorrow morning Asuna-san...you'll regret the fun you're enjoying by making fun of me today..._' Setsuna thought and didn't have time left to send Asuna a dark glare. She, like Asuna just did, had to open her mouth.

" It really is delicious Kono-chan! You improved your cooking skill day by day! " Setsuna said, munching. This sentence earned her a kiss on her cheek from her beloved lady.

And caused her to choke. Her princess quickly and gently tapped her back while Asuna was laughing hard.

" Will you- cough- stop making fun of me Asuna-san! " Setsuna told her soon-to-be-dead friend. Indeed, it may was a question, but it sounded like a threat. Asuna swallowed hard too, remembering tomorrow morning's training. With Setsuna.

With a half-demon...

God knows what she might do to her.

" Now now Secchan, Asuna was just kidding. " Konoka said and kept rubbing her back, hoping that would ease her painful choke. As hoped, Setsuna calmed down. But not for too long. She quickly started to feel awkward. The hand on her back stopped the rubbing and as Setsuna expected it to draw back, it went instead to her waist to hold her, and she felt another arm wrapping the other side, pulling her into a hug.

In a second, she felt Konoka's chin resting on her left shoulder. Setsuna slowly turned her head to the left. They were again, face-to-face.

Five inches apart.

Lovers' distance kiss.

' _Damn, don't look at her lips, stare at her eyes!_ . Setsuna thought.

She was having a hard time to move her eyes, down to up. She eventually did. But then realized it was a bigger mistake.  
They stayed like this, eyes-locked in each other. Even Konoka was blushing to the eye-contact.

They drowned together.

'_It is like reading her heart.'_

Konoka saw so much of emotions going through those eyes. Those she loved so much when it looked at her.  
_Tenderness, hope, sadness, frustration, madness..._

Setsuna saw so much of lights in her eyes. Those eyes which she cannot help but to look at everytime she spoke with her.  
_Tenderness, hope, joy, happiness, a touch of sadness, love..._

' _How can you feel all of that in once? What should I trust then?_ '

Asuna was curious about what was happening between them. But one thing was sure.

' _Do not interrupt them. If you don't want to be killed by both. _' she thought.

So she got up quietly, and left the room.

The warrior and the princess were completely holding their breathe. Lost in track of time.

_Lost in love._

Setsuna tried to back away, but her body was locked in the moment. Her mind was going crazy. It was all blurry but at the same time, peaceful.

Konoka, wanting to see more in those eyes, closed the distance between them, until she was close enough to...

Without thinking, Setsuna linked their faces in one movement. It was just too irresistible to...

_Kiss_.

Lips pressed againts lips. It was such a soft contact. Such a pure pleasure. Konoka tightened her grip and slowly parted her lips to let her Secchan deepen the kiss-

_Knock knock knock_

_' Darn! ' _Setsuna thought as she suceeded to back away, breaking the kiss.

Konoka directly resumed a sitting position on her chair, trying to regain her reason. There was a silent. Actually normal people would open the door when there's a knock, or answer something like '_c__oming!' . _But these two were somewhere else in their mind. So the person outside decided to talk through the door, as if noticing what was happening in this room.

" Sorry to interrupt Konoka-ojou-sama. I'm looking for Setsuna, and I was hoping she was in here or somewhere you might know. " another feminine voice asked.

And more precisely, a girl who loved guns. Setsuna recognized it and before Konoka could say anything, she stood up, ready to go.

" I'm in here Mana, I'm coming." Setsuna replied. Konoka was about to stand up to open the door and ask Mana what was the matter, but then her eyes dropped on the table, or rather on the big full plate. Setsuna was turning back to say good-bye to her princess and noticed where she was looking at.

Quickly, she went back to the table and gulped everything on the plate til there was nothing left. She smiled at Konoka.

" Thank you Kono-chan for cooking for me everyday. It is a delight to eat such delicous food. I feel really lucky, and thanks to you I feed myself well. " Setsuna said softly, and walked to the brown-hair girl side to give her a quick and shy kiss on her cheek before leaving the room nervously.

* * *

" Did I interrupt something? " Mana teased her friend. Setsuna started to blush and walked to lead the way.

" S-so, what is it? " Setsuna asked, avoiding Mana's question and trying to hide her blush.  
" The Head-master wants to see us. Apparently someone will join our team. " Mana answered as she followed Setsuna.

" Whatever..." Setsuna whispered. She just has too many things in her mind right now to be bother by the new mate.

As both girls made their way to the Head-master's room, there was a girl somewhere all face red-up, touching her cheek with her hand and slowly letting down her fingers to touch her lips...

' _What happened?!_ '

* * *

' _Damn damn damn damn! How am I supposed to face her now?! Why did I do that!_ ' Setsuna thought while she was pretending to listen to whatever the dean says.

' _What if she's mad at me?..._' Setsuna was lost in her thoughts, and had no clue of what to answer when the dean asked her what she wanted to do about it.

' _About what?_ ' she thought.

" I think what you decide sir, is the best. " Setsuna replied without even caring about the subject.

' _What if she hates me for compromizing our friendship?...What if she puts distance between us?_ ' Setsuna began to feel pain in her stomach.

' _What if I can enjoy her meal no more? Well at least, I won't have to eat this much...Arg, it hurts! I need to drink...quickly!_ ' she started to be pissed off by this appointment.

Mana noticed Setsuna's tension growing. She watched her friend rubbing her stomach and took the situation to mock her. It was such a good, serious and boring situation to make some fun of.

" Do you need to go to the restroom Setsuna? " Mana whispered to her. " I can cover for you for free, even if you take you twenty minutes-"

"Sh-shut up!" Setsuna whispered back, blushing and embarassed. This is what you have to go through to please the one you love.

The dean noticed that they had enough, everything was said anyway.  
" Alright, Setsuna-kun, you will welcome the new mate tonight, she will be at the entrance of the school at 9 pm. Be sure to be there on time." the Head-master said calmly.  
Setsuna nodded and both of them were dismissed.

* * *

" Damn you, why did you have to make fun of me in front the dean?! " Setsuna shouted to Mana, still holding her hand on her stomach, rubbing.

" I wonder what Konoka-ojou-sama cooked that was so bad that you're in pain. " Mana laughed as she walked.

" Kono-chan cooks well! It's just that...I ate too much...arg!" Setsuna fell on her knees.

' _Kono-chan eh..._' Mana thought, amused.

She approached Setsuna and offered her her hand to stand up. Setsuna accepted it but couldn't stand still.

" It hurts even more than before...arg! " Setsuna said before coughing.

" There's blood. Okay we have to go to my temple, something's wrong with you. " Mana said as she put Setsuna on her back.

" W-wait, I have...to go to see Kono-chan..or she will..be worried. " Setsuna tried to say, feeling the pain got worse.

" You don't have time for that, I'll let her know after we understand what's wrong with you. " Mana replied, and in second, she disappeared.

* * *

" I'm baack~! " a red-haired girl said as she entered her room, carefully looking around if it was okay for her to come. You know, in case there were things she wasn't supposed to see when couples got intimate.

" Ah, you're back Asuna!" Konoka said and came out of the kitchen.

" So, what happened when I left? Did you get the chance to confess to each other? " Asuna asked, smiling and happy about those two lovebirds.

" W-what are you talking about Asuna! We...I...Ahh! It's such a mess. " a defeated Konoka said. Asuna was puzzled by her answer.

' _So, she didn't accept her own feelings for Setsuna-san yet? _' Asuna thought for a while, and then sit with Konoka on the couch.

" What d'you mean? Do you or do you not love Setsuna-san? " Asuna asked, a little bit concerned.

" Well...I've been thinking about this for a long time and, I can't deny that I love her...but I don't know if, I'm ready to accept to go further than what we have right now..." Konoka said in a sad tone. The happy sound of humming seemed to fly away with the sunlight, as evening was coming.

" Did something happen when I left this morning? " Asuna asked, looking at her friend.

" We...we kissed. " Konoka said shyly.

" Oh!...And, isn't that supposed to make you understand Setsuna-san's feelings for you? Aren't you happy about it? " Asuna asked, smiling.

" I knew how she feels, I know her. I think we both know. But, we weren't ready to make it real, you know? I mean...I know sometimes we flirt together, and it's sweet and innocence, but, there was never question about love. But then again, this kiss was...great. " Konoka smiled.

" It...may have opened the door. I need to talk to Secchan about it, to see if she's ready to go along and make a step forward, but will she be ready? And, will everything be wonderful? Will I or she not realize that our feelings weren't true? That friendship is better for us? That it would be a mistake? I don't know Asuna...I'm so lost. " Konoka whispered at the end, looking through the window.

_The stars were so bright._

Asuna smiled, and reached for Konoka's shoulder with her hand to pat her.

" You're just afraid I think. Of the new. And it's normal, it's difficult to change. But I'm sure that if you talk with her, you'll make the right decision. Only you and she can see what is the best thing to do. " Asuna said to her worried friend.

" Hmm...by the way, where is she? She usually comes at this hour to have dinner." Konoka said, looking at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her.

" Maybe...she's mad? " Konoka said to herself. Asuna just looked at her dear friend, smiling. She knew she would do right.

" I have to find her. I'll be back, but if it took me long, help yourself with the dinner! " Konoka shouted at Asuna and left the room.

A few minutes passed.

" So! What's the dinner! " Asuna said mischeviously.

* * *

" Here we are. " Mana said as she laid her suffering friend on a futon. Setsuna seemed to developp a fever.

" Cough cough... " Setsuna was trying to catch her breathe.

" What's happening to me? This is not a simple flu or cold, or a stomach-ache. " Setsuna tried to localize where was the painful spot with her hand. Mana came in with a medecine drink.

" First drink this, it will help for the stomach-ache. " Mana said as Setsuna grabbed the glass. She tried to get up with difficulty, but succeeded in drinking. She let herself fell back on the futon, her fever was hard enough to put her in breathing distress.  
Mana examined the half demon before her. She touched her forehead, arms, hands, legs, feet. It seemed that Setsuna's whole body was on fire. She stood for a minute, poundering.

" I think we need some help from Evangeline-san. She might know what you're suffering from, and what to do to help you." Mana said and told her she would be back. Once more, she just disappeared.

" Kono-chan...I wish you were here..." Setsuna said before passing out.

* * *

' _Where is she?...Ah right, she was supposed to meet with gramps this morning!_ ' Konoka thought, running as fast as she could to the dean's room.

" Gramps! Are you there? " Konoka shouted, trying to catch her breathe, hands on her knees. But there was no respond.

_' What's wrong? Has something happened? I have a bad feeling...'_ Konoka said to herself, starting to get really worried. She noticed something on the ground.

' _Is that...blood?!_' Konoka began to panic.

Her heart began to beat faster while she was recovering from her run. She kept running outside the school, at the World's Tree, at the fountain, at the park, at the entrance of the school.

' _There! ' _the princess saw two persons.

" Mana-chan! " Konoka shouted, running faster than ever.  
' _Oh, my...'_ Mana thought.

" What is it Konoka-ojou-sama? Why are you in a rush? " Mana asked, keeping her cool attitude. Behind her stood a girl with long dark-haired, and a bag in her hands. She was as tall as Mana and had the same cool attitude. She watched the girl running towards them.

' _So this is the princess. She's cute...I wonder what's happening? _' the girl thought.

" Do you know where Secchan is? I've been looking around for almost an hour, and I can't find her! Gramps is not in his office...Has something happened?" Konoka asked in a worried tone, triyng to catch her breathe again. She didn't even noticed the girl behind Mana.

" Oh...well, nothing special happened but, about Setsuna, she got sick after the meeting with the Head-master, so I brought her to my temple so she could rest- "

" -What! How is she sick? Is she okay? Where is she? I need to see her! " Konoka cried, surprising the new girl, but not Mana at all. She knew how much she cared for her Secchan.

" Well, I have some works to do here, but if you could wait- "  
" -That's okay Mana-san, it seems that our little princess here needs to see her friend at what most. Since my job is to take care of her, what she asks or needs come first. " interrupted the girl.

' _Did she also fall in love at first sight?_ ' Mana smirked to herself.

" Alright, Konoka-ojou-sama. Shall we go? " Mana suggested as she started to walk.

Konoka directly followed her, and was quickly joined by the unknown girl.  
They walked in silence for a moment. Konoka was so worried that she didn't pay attention to the one walking next to her. She seemed so sad and worried, her feelings could be sensed in the air.

" I guess this friend holds a very special place in your heart Princess Konoka?" the girl asked.

Startled, Konoka turned around to where she heard the voice. She then saw a beautiful woman taller than her. She seemed to be really calm and nice. Her eyes...was so deep.

' _So blue...' _Konoka thought unconciously.

She blushed a little at the sight, she didn't seem feminine, or too masculine. She reminded her of someone...who she cared so much and loved to look in the eyes.

Konoka was wordless, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. The girl smiled even more.

' _She's just so cute.'_ she thought.

" Forgive me Princess, I haven't introduce myself. I'm Emiko Aki. I'm looking forward to work with you. " Emiko said, giving her hand to Konoka. The latter was now confused. However she took her hand to shake it.

At the contact, she could felt Emiko caressed her hand. What was strange to Konoka, was that she could felt the comfort through it, as if her thumb caressing the back of Konoka's hand was saying...

_It would be alright._

" I'm your new bodyguard. " said Emiko with a smile.  
" Eh? What do you mean? Are you here to replace Secchan?! " Konoka asked, taking her hand back.

' _Oh, interesting.._.' Emiko thought, still smiling.

" So the injured girl we're going to see, is your friend and bodyguard? Even though, do not worry Princess Konoka, I'm not here to replace her. Think of me as an extra. " Emiko replied with a wink. This however made Konoka turned her head forward, she felt a bit too much...hitting on.

They kept walking in silence until they reached the temple. They were about to walk in the entrance when they heard a loud and scolding voice.

" I told you not to move so fast you bird-brained! How can't you just control yourself better than that? And you say you want to protect your ojou-sama...nah, what was it? Kono-chan~... " this childish voice was surely hard on the person she was yelling at, but Mana and Konoka knowing who it was, wasn't surprised at all.

Thus, Konoka moved faster to the sound of the voice. Emiko was curious of what was happening, and followed her slowly.

" H-hey! It's not because I'm sick that you can make fun of me! What is wrong today? Why is everyone cannot stop making fun of me! " a totally blushing Setsuna yelled back in a weak voice.

" Oh, speaking of the devil..." the childish voice whispered, but enough for Setsuna to hear.  
" What do you mea- "

" -Secchan! " Konoka cried, opening the door. She ran into Setsuna, and with her weak condition, they both fell on Setsuna's back.

" Ouch.." was heard from Setsuna. She then opened her eyes to see her sweet and pretty princess on her lap, sobbing.

" What's wrong Kono-chan? Why are you crying? What happened? " Setsuna asked with concern as she put Konoka aside so she could see her face. She was holding her closely, hands on her princess' shoulders.

" I- I thought...sob...that you were...dying! " Konoka cried even more and threw herself into Setsuna's arms.

" What? Who said that? " she looked up and saw Mana was there with someone. She was about to ask Mana what happened but she answered her with a '_I don't know, I just said you were sick. She got all worried on her own. Dont blame me_' look.  
Setsuna sighed, and smiled, hugging her beloved one in her arms tightly.

" It's alright Kono-chan...I'm fine, not at the edge of dying nor dead. Look at me. " Setsuna said softly, as she took Konoka's chin with her hand to lift her head up, so she could look into her eyes.

' _There is so much in your eyes..._'

Konoka was now facing her knight. And again in those eyes, she could see so much more than words.

' _I'm okay...can you see it? Don't cry my dear...don't cry and break my heart._ ' Setsuna thought. But Konoka could easily read it. In her eyes.

' _I love you so much._'

' _I love you_. '

Konoka then stop crying. Stop sobbing. Her face was wet but neither her or Setsuna moved an inch. Eye-lock. Five inches away from each other face.

Lovers' distance kiss.

' _With all my heart._ '

They were drowned in each other.

' _For so long...'_

There were so much to read...in those eyes.

' _It hurts so much...to love_ '

This time, Setsuna neared her face to her Princess.

' _But I...can't help but.._

_Love you._ '

Tell me more...about all these feelings.

' _I love you too-_ '

And Konoka linked their faces. Again. Lips pressed against lips. Such a soft contact. Such a pure pleasure.

" No! Don't do that! " the childish voice tried to warn but it was already too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Mana and Emiko stood on guard in a second after hearing that warning.  
Few seconds later, Setsuna broke the kiss again, but this time, it was because of her.  
She suddenly felt the pain in the stomach got worse and couldn't breathe well.

" Secchan! " Konoka asked worriedly.  
" You, Princess! Get out of the room! Now! And quick! " the blond girl approached them with concern. It was rare of her to act like this, but this problem needed to be fix before the worse would happen.

" But why Eva-chan! What is wrong with Secchan! " Konoka asked even more loudly.

One minute before she was all calm and saw her knight's smile, and right after she's in pain. It was too much to hold. Emiko, who understood what was happening, came to their side to take Konoka out.

" Forgive me Princess, but this is for your safety. " Emiko said and in a second, she lifted Konoka from her dear love. Evangeline turned to see who was this new girl. She didn't even sense her presence as she walked towards them.

" Thanks. " Evangeline said, smirking to her.

" Secchan! " Konoka yelled. But Setsuna was having too much difficulties to breathe to talk or even look at her princess.

" Let me go!" Konoka yelled, debating to get away from the grip.

" You're welcome. " Emiko replied, smiling back at Evangeline and ignoring Konoka's protests. She suddenly disappeared from the room.

Mana walked to see her friend's condition.  
" What is wrong with Setsuna? " she asked, always as cool as she was.

" Her demon side. " Evangeline answered, putting her hand on Setsuna's forehead.  
" It's taking over the control. " Evangeline continued, as she touched Setsuna's stomach.

" Is it because of Konoka? " Mana asked, referring to the warning from earlier.

" I think so. Well, I suppose she is the reason why this bird-brained's emotions are a mess. Her demon side saw it as an opening to take over. Which means..." Evangeline replied while she got up. Mana was listening carefully.

" If Setsuna can't clear and control her emotions, but let it be a mess like this, her demon side will devour all of her feelings to make her completely a demon." Evangeline finished.

" How is that possible? I'm myself a half-demon, and I never heard any of that. " Mana asked, watching her friend in pain.

" Have you ever met a demon with feelings? " Evangeline answered back to Mana, looking at her.

" Feelings you know, are what make human-beings, human. In your case and Setsuna, the feelings are what you got from your legacy. That's why you're half demon, and half human. If you can't feel emotions, what is left for you is your demon side. For human being, to not have any emotions makes you either a psychopath, or a drooling kid. " Evangeline smirked even more, walking outside.

Mana was a bit taken back from what she heard. Nevertheless it made sense now. That's why sometimes, she felt angry or pissed off like Setsuna was in the office the morning. However, she never came to the point of Setsuna. Hopefully.

Acting cool, is not only for the image.

* * *

" Why did you take me away! Who are you anyway to do that! " Konoka shouted at Emiko, still held on the taller girl's shoulder. They were standing in front of the entrance of the temple.

" Me? I told you before, I'm your new bodyguard. I judged that your life was in danger, so I took you away." Emiko said before replacing Konoka correctly on her shoulder.

" Now, if you give me your word that you won't dash away from me, I'll put you down on your feet, is that okay for you Princess Konoka? " Emiko asked kindly.

Konoka nodded quietly. Although she noticed it, Emiko wanted to be funny.

" I didn't hear a word! " the dark-hair girl said loudly as she shook Konoka.

' _She is just super cute._ ' Emiko thought with a smile.

" I said YES! " Konoka stated louder. Her face was reddening with irritation.

" That's better. " Emiko said, slowly putting Konoka down on her feet.

" Thank you. And you know, you can put away your arm around my waist. " Konoka told her as she glared at her. Emiko giggled, and tightened her grip.

" In case you run away from me. It seems that you love her enough to break your word. " Emiko said, still holding her smile.  
Konoka blushed at the sentence.

" That was quiet a romantic kiss that you had. If being your bodyguard ends up like this, I'll be delighted to wait for this moment. " Emiko said happily.  
Konoka was now pissed off.

" It will never happen. Secchan is the only one I love and will ever love. " Konoka replied.

" Oh don't say that Princess. It would be a shame. Do you know that love kills as much as it heals? " Emiko said as she faced Konoka.

" What do you mean? " Konoka looked at her.  
Emiko drew her closer.

" When you lose a love, the pain kills more than anything. You think that nothing is worthy, and that no one can replace what you lost. " Emiko said dropping her smile. She captured Konoka's eyes so the latter could see deeper in hers.

" But you know, what can cure love is love itself. When you meet someone new who can makes your heart beat with love rythm again, you then realize that nothing is impossible. That you can survive love. " Emiko said smiling weakly.

But her eyes...

' _Can you see it? Can you read it? Can you..._'

Konoka couldn't break the eye-contact. She tried to but failed. Because something in her eyes was...really attracting.

' _It's over-flowing. It is beyond the limits. How can you stand to watch all of these? _  
_Tell me._ '

Emiko was looking at something in Konoka. She saw so many things in those pretty eyes. She was reading easily.

' _Here's the key for everything. Take it for granted, because I can see your sincerity..._ '

Konoka felt so bad. She was here in someone else's arms, looking deeply in her eyes, and seemed to not be able to look away. While the one she loved was in pain.

' _Why?_' she thought.

_' There's so many...scars. It's like a nightsky. So dark. But at the same time, so starry.'_

Emiko moved her face forward. Five inches away from Konoka's...

' _You may drown too. But your heart is somewhere else. I wish could make a wish._ '

" Is it because my eyes are pretty, Princess Konoka? " Emiko finally asked, soflty.  
Konoka could felt her breathe against her lips. She sounded so...sexy. She blushed at the statement. But eventually drew a smile on her face, filled with tender and sympathy.

" You are right. You have...such a beautiful glare. I can't help myself from drowning in it. You have something in your eyes that just wants me to. " Konoka then drew back her head. Emiko let go of her grip.

" However, you're trying to catch the wrong person. I can feel how poweful your love can be. Actually, you have the same hold in your eyes as my Secchan. And that is what I love the most when I look into her eyes. " Konoka then turned her back, watching the temple doors.

" You seem to have endured a lot. There is so mysteriousness in your eyes. I guess that's what we call a mysterious glare? " Konoka smiled soflty.

" But it is not me that you're looking at. It is not me that you're looking for. " Konoka faced back Emiko, eyes in the eyes. The new bodyguard then smirked.

She was right about her.

" You know, you really make me wanna try to get you. But because I understand how pure your feelings are for Setsuna, I won't bother you again like this. But hey, don't blame me if you fall for me later. " Emiko smiled charmingly. Konoka blushed a little at this.

_' What a strange night! '_ she thought as she felt her heart beat hard.

" Whatever so, I can't let you go back to Setsuna right now. " Emiko said, walking past Konoka and sit on the stairs of the entrance.

" But why is that? What's happening to her? " Konoka asked, the worry still echoed in her voice.

" Well...I'm not sure I could answer that..." Emiko hesitated and laid her eyes on a spot. Then Evangeline appeared.

' _How did she know I was coming? And what's more, in the right place?'_ Evangeline thought, as she walked half way towards them.

" There you are. Princess, come over here for a sec. We have to talk about your...well, about Setsuna. " Evangeline ordered, waiting for Konoka to join her.

As asked, the brown-hair girl ran quickly to the small vampire. Despite the distance, Emiko heard the conversation.

' _Just like I thought..._'


	3. Chapter 3

" What! I don't understand! " Konoka exclaimed. Her face was turning into pale color.

" Why is this happening? What do you mean it's my fault? " Konoka asked, her voice slowly growing into guilt. Evangeline sighed.

" Your crazy love is facing a big trouble right now, which implies emotions' control. The reason why she lost it, is because of one feeling that is new for her... " Evangeline answered a bit annoyed.

'_They can be so slow in their mind._ ' Evangeline thought irritated.

" Feelings?...What kind? I saw her in all her state, angry, worried, sad, shy, even happy. So what exactly do you mean- " Konoka was about to ask another question.

" -I mean, Love. " Evangeline said flatly, interrupting her.

" It seems that for her, love isn't just about this wonderful happiness that one can enjoy when you fall in love. It puts her through many other feelings, especially the negative ones. I could say that she is not as naive as you are. " the small blond-hair child replied with a smirk at the end of her sentence. Konoka frowned at the word 'naive'.

' _Does she think it is not the same for me? Stupid Eva-chan_! ´ Konoka thought, glaring at Evangeline. The vampire child stared back at her, and smiled. She read her thougths.

" The problem is her demon side. " Evangeline said darlky.  
Konoka froze. She might not get back her Secchan.

' _Because of me?_ ' Konoka thought sadly.

She dropped her head, looking down at her feet for a while. Evangeline kept looking at her, almost as if she was showing some compassion.  
Konoka then raised her head to watch the sky. There were so many brightning stars.

' _There's so many...scars. It's like a nightsky. So dark. But at the same time, so starry._ "

Konoka blushed a little.

_' Aki-san has the same eyes... '_ she thought to herself. She was about to turn her head to her direction when she suddenly felt her strong hand resting on her head.

" So, why don't we go to see your friend, Princess Konoka? She looked pretty hurt. I'm sure you're worried sick about her right now. " Emiko said friendly, and patting even more Konoka's head.

" H-hey stop! " Konoka said, trying to remove the hand on her head, but again, failed.

" You're gonna mess my hair! Stop it! " Konoka said louder. Emiko smiled widened.

" Oh don't worry about that Princess Konoka, your friend must be so out now, she won't even notice you'll be next to her. " Emiko replied teasingly.

' _You just need to relax a bit yourself, if you wanna help her._ ' Emiko thought to herself.

Evangeline watched them with a smirk. Whoever this girl was, she needed to talk with her.

" Alright, Konoka you can go to see Setsuna. But you, come with me. " Evangeline said and began to walk away. Emiko wasn't surprised by the vampire's 'invitation'. Before letting the Princess go, Emiko reached her ear and whispered:

" Love is about everything. Be sure to be honest with yourself, and know what you really want. Show no doubt. And everything should be alright. " Emiko smiled, still as calm as cool.  
Konoka turned to face her, a little red on her cheeks, but smiled back.

" Thank you. " Konoka said softly, and ran towards her beloved knight.

Emiko caught up with the tiny small blond-hair girl.  
" What's the matter, lady vampire? " Emiko smiled at her.

" Who are you? I noticed you're different from any of us, even from Mana and Setsuna. I know you're not a simple human. " Evangeline asked coldly. But at the same time, very interested.

" Well, I suppose the persons who have to protect Princess Konoka aren't simple humans. She's not just an ordinary Princess after all. " Emiko said laughing a little.

" But you're wrong about one thing. " Emiko pointed out as she faced the small vampire.

The latter was growing more curious. Emiko bent down to her knees, so she could see Evangeline's face. Their eyes met. It seemed that Emiko loved, no, adored eye-contact.

" I am just like Setsuna. " Emiko's eyes were now gold. Evangeline blushed at the closeness, she backed away a little.

" But, the opposite type you could say. " then Emiko's eyes' color turned into bloody red.

" I'm the one that is not called 'cursed'. " Emiko looked deeply in Evangeline's eyes. At the change of color, Evangeline seemed to break from the eye-contact, and smiling sarcastically.

" I see...I've never met one. I heard that there were no survivors from the battle. " Evangeline said, and didn't need to go through details. She knew this girl remembered perfectly this battle, not long ago. Emiko got up, looking away.

" Well, I was a kid. And kids know how to run away faster. " Emiko lost her smile. But quickly stared back at Evangeline. Her eyes were now blue. Dark blue.

" It's so funny how you have this eyes' changing color. It's like you have different persons living in your soul. " Evangeline smiled, crossing her arms together on her chest.

" Oh why? Do you like it lady? I know how sexy I can be like this..." Emiko smiled, approaching her face to the vampire. Evangeline blushed furiously. She suddenly kicked the demon's face but Emiko back away quickly to avoid it.

" It's okay to like it, I'm used to it. Don't be shy lady vampire..." Emiko teased her as she blocked evey punches the small girl tried to give.

" Quiet! "

* * *

Konoka busted in the room, breathing heavily.

" Secchan! Secch-...an..." Konoka went wordless. The sight of her beloved one...was outstanding.

' _This is...so..._' Konoka tried to think.

Setsuna heard her name, she knew who it was, there was only one person who called her this way. She turned her head to the direction of the voice and smiled to her princess, slowly nodding to make her understand she could come nearer.

Konoka tried to move, her legs were shaking a bit.

'_ I can't believe it is Secchan! She is so.._.' Konoka couldn't finish her thoughts.

As she came next to her warrior, Setsuna raised her left hand to help her princess sit down in front of her. Konoka grabbed her hand and Setsuna could feel her shaking.

_' Is she cold? '_ Setsuna thought with concern.

Konoka was speechless. She was standing in front of a...

" You...you're like..." Konoka started to say, stuttering. Setsuna was curious about what she was trying to say, even though she understood she was talking about her demon form.

" Ah? Erm, yeah...Sorry that you have to see me this way...I know I look- "

" An angel. " Konoka said, finishing her sentence. She was holding such smile, such a tender look on her Secchan.

Setsuna looked surprised by the choice of word. She was expecting something like 'different, odd, too white'. But Angel...it was too perfect for her.  
Setsuna smiled weakly.

' _You know how to ease my pain._ '

Still holding Konoka's hand, she carressed it and held it tighter.

_' Thank you '_

" I had to turn into my demon form, in order to have a better control of myself. Evangeline-san told me she would explain everything to you. So, like you guess, I'm trying to put myself together. I'm so sorry I worried you this much Kono-chan..." Setsuna said in a low voice. She suddenly felt two pair of hands pulling her head up. Konoka was just watching her.

' _Relieved _'

She gently rubbed Setsuna's cheeks with her thumbs.

´ _I was so worried..._  
_I love you_ '

Shining eyes were reflected in Setsuna's. Konoka quiclky tried to calm herself.

' _No tears_ ' she thought.

Setsuna raised her hands to hold Konoka's forearms. She was about to ask her if she was okay, since she noticed she was about to cry. But she was cut by her lover.

" Secchan, how do you feel about me? " Konoka asked, looking deeply at her.

This question put Setsuna into blank. It was so difficult to answer to that.

' _Why?..._' Setsuna thought.

Everything was a mess in her head, and her stomach started to hurt again, but she showed no sign of pain. She didn't want to worry her princess any more.

" I..." was all Setsuna could say.

" Look at me. " Konoka told her. Or rather ordered her. So Setsuna did, weakly as she tried, but did.

' _Ah. I see it now. '_

Konoka smiled lovely to her precious love. She just needed to do it.

So simple.

Setsuna was wondering what was happening. Looking into her eyes now seemed to...

' _Ease my pain. ' _Setsuna realized.

_Love is about everything._

" What are you afraid of, Secchan? " Konoka asked. She just knew what to do now.

_Be sure to be honest with yourself_

" I...I'm afraid of...losing you. " Setsuna finally confessed.

" What are you angry at? " Konoka continued. She was so drowned in those eyes.

It appeared to be obvious to Setsuna.

' _How can she see so much in me? '_ she thought, but began to understand the meaning of all of this.

" I'm angry...at me. Angry at...my weakness. Angry at...the fact that I fell in love with you. " Setsuna said with sadness. She could see in Konoka's eyes that her last words hurt her feelings, and was about to explain more but Konoka kept on with her questions.

" What do you wish ? " Konoka asked again. This time Setsuna took longer to answer.

_and know what you really want_

" For you to...return my love. " Setsuna said with a hint of hope, blushing a little. Konoka tried to remain still, but a smile appeared on the corner of her lips.

" How do you feel right now? "

"...Madness. "

_Show no doubt_

Konoka gently pulled her knight into a sweet hug. She held her head with her arms, breathing in the scent of her lover's hair. Setsuna blushed furiously for the fact that her face was burried into her Kono-chan's chest.

" You won't lose me Secchan, because I love you. " Konoka said soflty, pressing her lips on Setsuna's head. Eyes widened in shock, Setsuna was speechless.

" I know it took us long time before acknowledging each other's feelings...but it's no use now to be angry at yourself. I loved you all this time. I'm sorry I didn't say anything..." Konoka said, tightening her grip. Setsuna felt her hair got wet. She then, carefully broke the embrace to put her arms around Konoka's waist. Setsuna kissed away the few teardrops on her princess' cheeks.

" How can you put my hopes so high, high above this madness, and took out Love from all this pain? " Setsuna said softly pressing her forehead against hers.

The stomach-ache seemed to vanish into butterflies. Setsuna was feeling so many things, but this time it was different. It was all good. It was...right.

Everything was clear. Determination took over. Konoka saw it in the look into her eyes.

'_ I see now. '_

_Love is a mess._

Setsuna leaned forwards to capture Konoka's lips.

_Love is maddening._

Konoka put her arms around Setsuna's neck, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, just like she wanted at their first kiss.

' So this is how Love feels_..._  
_It such a joy.._ '

Setsuna held her closer around her waist. She slowly parted Konoka's lips as she opened the doors of her heart to Love.  
She finally made her way to deepen their kiss.  
She took control of all this mess inside her.

_And everything should be alright._


	4. Chapter 4

" Oh, hey Mana-san, how is it going with the princess and Setsuna? " Emiko joined her in front of the door.

" Well, it seems that everything's fine now. " Mana answered her, turning back at Emiko.

" That's great. What would have happened if Setsuna couldn't get over her emotions..." Emiko said calmly.

" How did you know about her conditions? We didn't have time to talk before Konoka-ojou-sama interrupted us, but you look a bit familiar to me..." Mana asked, keeping her composure.

" I couldn't hide it from you, could I? " Emiko replied, closing her eyes.  
" I guess I look familiar to you because you know Setsuna. We could say that, I'm kinda related to her, in a way. " Emiko said. Mana looked at her, head to toe.

' _How is she related? Setsuna never mentioned anything about her family..._" Mana thought.

" I'll stick with this answer for now, but it seems that you know a lot about here. " Mana said.  
" I've done my homeworks. " Emiko simply said, smiling.

" It doesn't seem that the princess is in any danger, so tell me more about my job please. " Emiko asked, and they both left the temple.

* * *

Back in the room with the lovebirds, they were, well, enjoying the taste of love.  
Still holding each other, Setsuna lost herself into her passionate kiss, slowly pushing her loved one on the floor. It seemed that the shy samurai was totally out of her mind, daring enough to let her hands wandering on her princess' body.  
Konoka moaned softly against her knight's lips, making Setsuna to push harder into the kiss. There were on fire, feeling so much at the moment.

As Konoka's hands caressing with tender Setsuna's back, she slowly wrapped her legs around her lover's waist, and pushed her closer onto her body. Setsuna was litteraly stuck to Konoka. This closeness lighted up even more her desire, her hunger.

Hunger to touch.

Hunger for _lust_.

She tried to get the brown-haired girl's hands when-

" Oh Gawwd aruu ! " a girl shrieked.

Both girls stopped, Setsuna recovered her initial position, coughing nervously, while Konoka tried to raise her back. Noticing her girl was having difficulty to stand, Setsuna slid one hand behind Konoka's back, and pulled her so she could sit next to her.

" Aww..mmm...Sorry arruu! " the girl shouted and was about to leave when she bumped into the door. She fell back on her butt.

" Oh Ku-fei-chan, are you alright? " Konoka asked, walking towards her. She helped her stand.

" Em..Ku-fei-san, what brings you here? " Setsuna asked, quiet embarassed that she saw them...well, during their making-out session.

" Hmm..well, Mana asked me to come because she needed to tell me something about some work aru yo..." Ku-fei answered, rubbing her hand on her head, apparently embarassed too.

" Well, she was here but, I don't where she went. " Konoka said, trying to break the awful mood.

" Oh okay, no problem aru! I'll look for her by myself yo ! " Ku-fei said and dashed away.

Setsuna and Konoka stood there a few minutes in silence. They couldn't look at each other, after...this passionate moment, both red like tomato.

Eventually, Konoka broke the silence.  
" Um, Aren't you hungry Secchan? We should head back to my room before Asuna eats everything. " Konoka said laughing. Setsuna was relieved to see that nothing changed between them.

' _Well, just one thing_.' Setsuna thought.

After she returned to her human appearance, and took her sword, she faced her princess.

' _She's so beautiful..._' Konoka thought, still blushing.

The bodyguard grabbed Konoka's hand, much to her surprise, and led the way to the dorm.  
They were both blushing slightly, walking hand in hand.

' _She's mine._ '

* * *

" That's it? Walking around slicing one or two demons during the morning, then stay next to Princess Konoka all day, then eat and sleep, and slicing demons before to sleep? " Emiko asked to the same-size girl walking to her right.

" Yes. And possibly, if there's a special mission that you need to attend. " Mana answered back calmly.

" Well, isn't your daily life boring Mana-san? For people like us, doing simple tasks like these...I'll become rusty! " Emiko exclaimed, watching around her.

Mana was showing her around, but more precisely, the rounds she'd have to take during her shifts.

" Well, not really actually. You'll see that life here is not that quiet. Don't get deceived by the beauty silence of this place." Mana told her.

As said, two demons appeared from a black hole. They didn't even have to time to touch the ground that they disappeared in one slice.  
Emiko appeared few meters away from Mana.

" This isn't funny! " Emiko shouted at her. Mana was quiet surprised by her speed. However she showed nothing.

" How did you slice them both without a sword? " Mana asked, curious.

" Oh? Well, with my hand. What a question! " Emiko said raising her hand, smiling. She waited Mana to catch her up.

" Did you use ki ? " Mana questionned again, walking towards her. She was after this, quiet impressive for a new one.

" Of course Mana-san, or else I would have broke my hand haha! " Emiko started to giggle.

" But I do have a sword. " Emiko looked at Mana, determined.  
" Anyway, you'll see as time goes by. " Emiko said, resuming her walk. Mana stayed quiet.

' _Patrolling with her would be more interesting than I believed._ " Mana thought.

" Now, the next ones are for you, I can't wait to see how you'll turn out with guns..." Emiko said. And like this, they went around the school, showing each other their abilities.  
Poor demons...

* * *

" Asuna! You ate half the dinner! How can you be such a glutton! " Konoka exclaimed as she saw the pan in the kitchen.

Totally ignoring her roommate, she was throwing questions thick and fast to her Kendo master.

" So how did you to end up hand in hand? Oh finally Setsuna-san, you confessed to her! How was it? Did you bend onto your knee like a proposal? What did she say? Come on, tell me everything! " Asuna asked very quickly.

Setsuna sweatdropped at her behaviour. She really deserved 'the monkey girl' nickname that the class-rep gave her.

" First of all, keep calm Asuna-san. And- "  
" Asuna! " Konoka yelled at her. She decided to come punish her friend for ignoring her.

She took Asuna by the arm and led her to the kitchen. Setsuna sighed, blushing a little to the questions she's been asked.

' _Tomorrow will be the whole class..._' Setsuna thought, falling back on the couch. She raised her head to watch through the window.

The bright sky reminded her of something that she saw today...but she couldn't really remember. Instead, images of her girlfriend came to her mind.

' _Girlfriend, huh..._' Setsuna thought. And smiled. The stupid happy smile new lovers' got when hit by Cupidon's arrows.

She couldn't help but keep smiling. What was this blissful feeling she's having right now?  
She could hear her friend trying to defend herself to Konoka, explaining how hungry she was since she left the room earlier this morning so that she and Setsuna could spent more time alone.

' _It feels so good..._'

" Setsuna-san, help me! Do something with your girlfriend, please! " Asuna pleaded, hands on the table.

Konoka and Setsuna both blushed at the word Asuna used.

'_Girlfriend _'

They looked at each other. Eyes-locked...

" Oh...nice move Setsuna-san! Giving the sexy-lover glare! " Asuna said, breaking their moment. She regretted having opened her mouth as soon as Konoka yelled at her again.

" Asuna! You pig! What is Secchan is going to eat now, I prepared this meal especially for her! It's her favorite one, and it was supposed to make her forgive me for- " Konoka stopped, showing a sad expression.

Asuna was waiting for the end of her scold. Instead she saw Setsuna stood up, walking to her roommate, and held her around her waist with one arm, and put her other hand on Konoka's cheek.

" What would you apologize for Kono-chan? I should be the one to apologize for today, and more particularly, I should thank you. " Setsuna kissed her one her forehead.

Of course she could hug her princess, and kiss her, but not a real kiss, not in front of people, even Asuna. She was just too shy and not ready. Everything was brand and new for her. Konoka felt so shy from her Secchan's behavior. She felt so...

_Happy_

She burried her face into her lover's chest, wrapping her arms around Setsuna's back.  
For once, Setsuna felt nothing but happiness. No mixture of frustration, shyness, sadness.

_Peace_.

' _It all makes sense now_ '

" Aww...Aren't you two look so cute! I've been waiting for this day ya know! It's a relieve to finally see you both together. " Asuna said, looking at them with content.

" That will not make up to the fact that you ate everything Asuna! " Konoka said back, smiling.

" Gah, that wasn't the purpose! " Asuna shouted, raising her fists up.

" It's okay Asuna-san. It's not a big deal, don't worry. " Setsuna reassured her, breaking her embrace with Konoka.

"I ate too much this morning so- " Setsuna stopped when she felt a hand gripped on her shirt. She looked at her princess, only to see her losing her smile.

" -but-but of course, it wasn't enough to fill entirely my stomach! I'll be happy to eat what Kono-chan has cooked for me! Even if there is only few left! " Setsuna said, changing the end of her say.

" Ahh...so hungry! " Setsuna said, smiling as she stretched her arms, pretented to starve.

_What sacrifice we have to take for the one we love..._

Asuna was again, laughing hard, knowing her friend was about to suffer once more. Setsuna then shot her the dark glare she owned her this morning. The latter stopped, frightened.

Konoka went happily to the kitchen to bring her girlfriend the meal she deserved after this rough day. As the samurai girl sit at the table, Asuna, trying to avoid Setsuna's threat, went quickly to sit on the couch, looking for the TV zapper, whistling what is sounded like '_Just married _' song. Konoka came back grinning, with one big plate.  
As she put in on the table in front of her love, Setsuna, ready to eat, and this time slowly, said quietly:

" Dont' forget tomorrow training, Asuna-san."

The red-haired girl sighed, as she turned on the TV.

' _I'm so dead_.'


	5. Chapter 5

Sounds of wooden blades were heard near the World's Tree. Two shadows were moving fast into each other.

" Is that all you have? Come on, try to hit my face at least! " shouted one.

The two of them collided blade against blade. It was a battle of strenght now.

" What is so wrong now, Asuna-san? Don't have enough stamina? I'm sure that, you're starving again! " she yelled as she put more energy in her push. She was about to crush her opponent.

" Damn it!...Aren't you going too hard on me, Setsuna-san! " Asuna yelled back, as she kneeled down on her left leg.

" This is what you get for insulting your _master_ in front of the girl she loves! " Setsuna smiled. One more push and she was about to win.

" M-master...hah! Don't you dare ask me to call you like that, _Secchan_! " Asuna said, feeling Setsuna losing her grip.

' _Chance_! ' Asuna thought, grinning.

Suddenly, she fell a strong pression against her whole body, and before she realized what was happening, she flew about ten meters away to land on the fountain.

" How can you used _that_ against me, Asuna-san? Were you that desperate to beat me? " Setsuna asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

" You disappoint me. " Setsuna said flatly.

Asuna was trying to get on her feet, breathing heavily.  
" Yeah...sorry about that. You know...hff...when you're caught in the moment...you..hff...just wanna win...hehe" Asuna said getting out of the water. She walked towards Setsuna, and bowed as an apology.

" Never mind, I guess I was too hard too. " Setsuna said calmly, bowing as well.

" Oh oh...that was interesting! Why don't you let me join you? " Emiko asked, out of no where.

" Who is it?! " Setsuna turned to the voice, her sword in her hand, ready to fight. Asuna as well.

" Oh, right, I didn't introduce myself. " Emiko got down from the World's Tree, making her way to them.

' _How is that I didn't sense her presence? Just who is she_! ' Setsuna thought nervously.

" My, my, please calm down. I'm not an enemy. My name is Emiko Aki, Princess Konoka's new bodyguard. " Emiko said smiling. She was now standing in front of them.

" What?! " both Setsuna and Asuna exclaimed.

Setsuna was getting more irritated.  
' _Where the hell this girl is coming from, saying nonsense like this-_ '

Then she remembered.

She had a meeting yesterday with the Head-master.  
She was supposed to greet a girl at 9 pm yesterday night. But she couldn't because she was sick.  
So Mana must has welcomed her instead of her.  
She will be joining our team.  
As Kono-chan's new bodyguard.  
...

_' What the hell ! '_

After processing...

" Okay so you're from the Sora School -what's this school? Never heard of it- and you've been chosen to be Konoka's bodyguard -even though she already has one- because the Head-master thinks her daughter will need more protection in the future? " Asuna said in one breathe.

Emiko was a bit surprised at this girl's speaking ability, but held her smile anyway and nodded.

Setsuna kept staring at her. The peaceful joy she was feeling yesterday was now crushed by anger and...

" Have you met Konoka yet? " Asuna asked.  
" Yep. " Emiko smiled widened.

" When! " Setsuna asked loudly, looking into Emiko eyes.

_' What a challenging glare...'_ Emiko giggle softly to herself.

" When you were sick. " she simply answered.

" You were sick Setsuna-san? Why didn't you tell me? " Asuna asked in concern, facing now her 'master'.

" I'll explain you later Asuna-san." Setsuna told her, her eyes still looking on her new partner face.

" So you were there the whole night. Why didn't you introduce to me then? I wasn't sick that long- "

" -I was there, but I think you forgot. I saw you kissed the Princess- "

Setsuna was now turning into red, red tomato, mashed tomatoes. But still, kept her glaring. She was a warrior, she knew how to stay put no matter what happens.

" -and when you were about to make-out."

That was however enough. Setsuna dropped her eyes and raised her hands to cover her totally red face. She was about to run away because she knew someone would...

" Say WHAT! " Asuna shouted out loud making the birds fly away from the tree.

' _Peace...where are you...'_

* * *

In her room, Konoka was happily humming like the day before, enjoying herself cooking.

' _This is for my Secchan, she loves french toast breakfast so much! '_  
She was waiting for her knight to come and eat her food.

_' I feel like her wife...' _Konoka thought shyly. A blush grew on her sweet cheeks. She smiled the stupid happy new lovers' smile when hit by Cupidon's arrows.

" Konoka! Are you there? " Asuna shouted as she busted in the room. Her sudden and noisy entrance took Konoka out of her dream.

" Y-yes, I'm in the kitchen! " Konoka replied calmly as she went to see her crazy friend.

" What's wron- " she then stopped talking at the view of Emiko at the entrance of the room.

The latter looked at her, smiling lovely. Konoka blushed.

' _I have to get used to her eyes!_ ' she thought as she suppressed her blush and walked to greet her.

However before she could do it, Asuna held her back with questions.

" How is that you knew about your new bodyguard but didn't tell us anything? " Asuna was about to keep asking questions when she felt a pair of eyes looking at her.  
She quickly understood that she wasn't the right person to ask the Princess questions.

" Um...sorry Konoka, I meant that, I was just surprised you have another bodyguard besides Setsuna-san..." Asuna tried to say some more but as she felt Setsuna's eyes darkened, she just nodded nervously, and got out of the room, taking Emiko by the way.

There was a silence. Konoka was completely lost. She turned to her dear love to ask what was all of that but Setsuna talked first.

" Why didn't you tell me that you'd have a new bodyguard? " Setsuna asked. Not moving from her spot. Not looking at her.

Konoka wondered why this made her Secchan feel down.  
" Secchan, it's true that I learned about Aki-san's duty. " Konoka moved forward her lover.

" But the most important thing yesterday wasn't my new bodyguard, but you." she said softly, taking Setsuna's hands into hers.

" You were so in pain...I didn't care about anything else, but you and only you Secchan. " Konoka tried to look for her eyes, but Setsuna kept looking at the ground.

" But you could have told me afterwards..." Setsuna finally spoke.

" And what would that matter to you? It's not that important, what's important is that- "

" -of course it is important! " Setsuna said louder, raising her head to meet Konoka's eyes.

_' I felt anger and...'_

Konoka was startled by Setsuna's reaction. She tightened her hold in her hands.

" It is. Because it means that I'm not good enough now, and the Head-master needs to replace me. " Setsuna said lowly, breaking the eye-contact.

" What are you saying Secchan! Gramps will never do that! He knows how much I'm attached to you, and how strong you are to protect me. " Konoka tried to reassure her.

" That's why he got a new bodyguard, yeah..." Setsuna smiled sarcastically.

" Secchan " Konoka moved her hands to hold her pretty knight's face.

" I told you yesterday, you don't have to be afraid. You will never lose me because..." Konoka captured Setsuna's lips, surprising her.

It was soft, sweet. And she stayed a little bit longer, caressing her beloved one's lips against hers.  
Like a habit, Setsuna wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"...I love you Secchan. " Konoka breathed those words as she drew back from the kiss.

" And nothing will stop me from loving you. " she continued as she looked into her eyes.

Setsuna smiled, resting her forehead against hers.

' _I felt anger. And now...'_

" You're unbelievable Kono-chan...you know exactly, what to say to ease my pain. " Setsuna whispered to her. She was leaning again to steal her another kiss...

_Knock knock_

' _Not again! ' _Setsuna thought, sighing.

" Excuse me Princess Konoka, but I was told to stay next to you during the day. I will have to ask you to let me in please. " Emiko's voice was heard.

Slowly, Konoka broke their embrace to open the door.  
Setsuna's smile drop at what she saw.

'_ and now my heart...'_

Konoka couldn't prevent herself from the small blush on her face.  
Emiko smiled friendly, looking at her.

Setsuna clinched her hands into fists.

Konoka let her enter and led her to the living-room.

' _is breaking into jealousy._ '


	6. Chapter 6

Asuna was walking fast, pulling along with her Konoka's new bodyguard. She was trying to find her way out of the Dorms, when Emiko let go of her when they where in the hall.

" Where are you going, Asuna-san? " Emiko asked with a smile.

Asuna turned to her, regaining her composure.  
" Well, I don't know...I was just trying to get away from the couple who seemed to have some troubles. " the red-haired woman answered her.

" I think you're far enough from them now. " giggled Emiko. She was now going back to where she was pulled out.

" Hey, where d'you think you're going? Stay here for a moment would ya? " Asuna grabbed her sleeve again. But Emiko carefully took her hand away.

" My job is to stay with the Princess. Staying here is not good for me. " Emiko replied.

" And whatever they're having, I can't let it compromise my work here. I don't want to be scold the first day. " Emiko said, always smiling.

Asuna found her expression too suspicious to be a sincere smile.  
" Tell me, what is the real reason for you to work here? Are you really going to replace Setsuna? " Asuna asked, serious for once.

" It won't be that easy you know, their relationship is more than professional. They're in love and nothing good will come out if you take her place. " Asuna insisted.

She couldn't stay silent when her bestfriends were about to split up. She felt, as a good and loyal friend, the need to help them.

Emiko saw her determination and caring for her friends, which made her smiled even.

" That's not my intention. I'm here because they needed more protection around the Princess, that's it. I don't know what the Head-master will decide, but it didn't seem for me he wanted to replace the current bodyguard of her grand-daugther. " Emiko looked in Asuna's eyes, showing her sincerity.

Which caused the monkey girl to blush.  
' _She got so damn pretty eyes! Blue like the sky..._" Asuna thought.  
She, also, couldn't stop staring in it.

Emiko approached her, keeping her eyes into hers.  
' _They always love to look at it..._' she sighed slighly.

" Listen, I'm not here to play fun with the Princess, or Setsuna. I need a job to earn my life like you need to deliver paper news to live correctly. " Asuna blushed even more.

Was it because she was now face to face with the beautiful dark-haired girl with ´oh so incredible eyes', or because she knew about a part-time job?

' _How did she know? She was only here since yesterday night and today I had a day-off! ' _Asuna thought nervously.

" Look at me. I won't be a trouble if I just do what I have to do. And I won't go hitting on the Princess- " Emiko started to tease her.

" -unless you're willing to go along with me. " Emiko said in a seductive voice.

" Wha-wha-wha...What! " Asuna backed away, her face entirely red.

" What are you talking about, I'm only looking at Takahat- " she quickly covered her mouth with her hands, checking around if someone heard what she just said.

Emiko started to laugh, as she turned around to go back in Konoka's room.

" Let me know when you're ready, cutie! " she said, waving her hand.

" It...It is not because of your eyes! " Asuna shouted out loud.

* * *

Emiko was now sitting on the table, with the Princess pouring her a cup of tea, as she sensed a dark aura to her right.

She turned her face to see it, and kept smiling.

" Is there a problem Setsuna? " Emiko asked. Konoka raised her head to see what her Secchan had.

" It's Sakurazaki. " the samurai girl said coldly.

' _Uwah..._' Emiko thought but kept her happy face on.

Konoka was also surprised by the cold tone her lover used, and preferred carry on preparing tea.

" Yeah I know, but Setsuna sounds cooler for me. And besides we're going to work together for a while so, why not trying to be closer? It's just a name anyway. You can call me Emi-chan if you- "

" -like hell I will. " Setsuna replied darkly, closing her eyes as she put her sword closer to her legs.

' _Uuuuwaaahh..._' both Emiko and Konoka thought. They looked at each other.

' _So cold~_ ' they thought the same, as if they were trying to say it to each other.

Emiko then took the cup of tea Konoka handed to her.

' _Need to warm me up...brrrrr_ ' she thought, drinking her tea.

Konoka handed another cup to her knight, hoping she would received a smile or a look in return. Instead, Setsuna just took it without looking or saying anything.

Obviously ill-at-ease, Konoka decided to set the table, leaving them in this cold atmosphere.

" Why do you have to stay by her side, I'm already here. You can go wander around to fight demons away " Setsuna told her quietly, staying still.

" Well, I was told to watch her near. And if you care about the demons, you can go ahead. I assume we're partners, and that you're surely not my boss. " Emiko replied quietly, finishing her tea.

Setsuna was about to reply when Konoka came in with three plates in her hands.

" Woah! Princess Konoka, you totally look like a waitress! Here, give me those plates. " Emiko stood up to help her and saw the food.

" French toasts! I'm so lucky today! " Emiko exclaimed, her voice filled of joy.

" Eh? I wasn't sure you would like it since it wasn't rice. " Konoka said, handing Emiko one plate.

" It's funny, because Secchan loves French toast too! It seems that you have something in common! " Konoka added, hoping to cheer the mood up.

' _Actually there's more in common...'_ Emiko thought to herself.

" This one's for you Secchan! " Konoka smiled at her. She was just above her lover's head.

Setsuna looked at her plate. She suddenly felt calm and pleased.

_' How did she notice I love french toasts? '_ she thought, smiling slowly.

' _Sweetheart..._'

Setsuna took Konoka's forehand, pushing her closer to her as she lifted her head up so she could...  
Konoka's eyes widened, as she landed onto warm lips.

' _You're turning me upside down_. '

Setsuna reached for her lovely princess' cheek with her right hand. She didn't want the kiss to go further, aware of someone else's presence. Setsuna soflty rubbed her thumb against her cheek.

' _Can't you see my love?_ '

Konoka felt butterflies in her stomach. Setsuna was cold and sad a minute ago, and now she was okay to kiss her in front of a stranger. She wanted to enjoy as much as she can this moment, knowing how shy her Secchan was. She would end up the kiss in a second.

Like predicted, Setsuna slowly, drew back her face to stare into Konoka's eyes.

' _Don't look away from me._ '

Konoka smiled, devouring her Secchan with eyes.

" Ahem! " Emiko coughed, pretending to swallow her food with difficulty.

" Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your moment. Please continue..." Emiko faked a 'sorry '.

' _Of course..._' Setsuna thought, rolling her eyes. Konoka giggled at her lover's reaction.

Konoka went back to sit in front her girlfriend, and started to eat.  
She watched Setsuna enjoying her meal quietly, and saw her glanced back at her.  
She could read on her lips '_it's delicious_' .

Konoka blushed a little, moving her foot under the table to caress a ' _thank you _' on Setsuna's leg.

Then, she wondered what Emiko thought about her cooking, and looked at her.  
And fell eye in eye with her.

Emiko was watching her the whole time.

Konoka stared for a while, feeling her cheeks burning from the sight of these beautiful eyes.

' _It's so blue...and bright like the sun reflected on the sea.._.' Konoka thought.

Emiko smiled to her.

' _It's so deep...Why can't I look away?..._

_Why does her eyes seem so...attractive..._

_Like I've seen them before..._

_Like I've known how wonderful it was to be stare at by those..._

_Why does her eyes is telling me..._'

Don't look away.

' _Ah!_ '

Konoka then broke the eye-contact to look at the one in front of her.  
As if she heard her asking to look back, Setsuna did.

" You..." Konoka turned back to Emiko.

" You...have the same eyes! " Konoka exclaimed, grinning to the fact that she finally understood why!

Emiko choked with her food.

' _Oh crap!_ '

* * *

A meeting was beginning at the Head-master's office. Few teachers were talking quietly about something which seemed to put the Dean in good mood.

A young man opened his mouth.

" The letter said that in few weeks, the Princess of Cloud Kingdom will come. They truly want to show by this event, how their King is sincere in breaking the cold between us, Mahora Academy. They hope that we agree with this sign of peace. " the young man said.

After the news, all of them started to argue altogether.

" Why would they want to bring peace, after all this time of silence? We have to be careful and think through. " a handsome man said, replacing his glasses on his nose.

" I agree with Takahata-sensei, Sir. What is the point for Mahora Academy to re-establish with the Cloud Kingdom? Do you remember how bloody was the war at that time? I can't forgive them the choice they made when they decided to deny our peace treaty, and murdered thousands of our people! " another one said with anger.

The Dean walked to the window of the room, watching through the blue sky.

' _How soft the clouds seem..._ ' he thought to himself, touching the end of his whit beard.

" Negi-kun. " the old Konoemon called.

" Y-yes? " the young man replied. He didn't want to answer to his following question, but kept watching his back nervously.

" What would you do, if you were me? " the dean asked.

Negi sighed. He hated when he was used this way. After poundering a few minutes, and trying to ignore his fellow teachers' glare, he finally spoke.

" I...would agree with the Cloud Kingdom. And take this opportunity to renew the link between both of us. As a sign of friendship, as a sign of forgiveness for being responsible of the death of their queen. But also because I believe we should show mercy and take this chance to show the other kingdoms that only friendship is the key to bring peace. " the young teacher said in a determined voice.

Everyone in the room was holding their breathe before such speech.

' _No wonder why the Head-master always relies on your opinion, Negi._ ' Takahata thought as he watched his younger friend.

' _So young, yet you wear so much wisdom in your heart._ ' he smiled to him, nodding.

The old Konoemon turned to face his people.  
" I think what this young man said is right. It is the best solution. Even if some of you don't agree, I..." the old man said walking in front his desk so he could face everyone.

" -as the Director of this Academy, inform you that I will welcome the Princess of the Cloud Kingdom. And I count on you all, to greet her with the warmth she deserves. " he finished his sentence, and opened his eyes to make sure no protest were welcomed.

" You're all dismissed. " he finally said.

* * *

" Ffiuu... " Negi sighed heavily as he left the room.

" Negi-kun, don't take it this way. No one will blame you if anything happens. We all respect and acknowledge your wisdom. We trust you as much as the Head-master does. " his former teacher said, his hand on the young mage's shoulder.

" I don't really know...I'm still young you know Takamichi. Maybe you should not rely on me like that. It's too much pressure for a young man, my heart was beating so hard I thought I was about to faint..." Negi replied as touched his chest with his hand.

Takahata let out a small laugh.  
" You're 15 now, Negi. You're a young man, but still, you're a man now. Not a child anymore. That said, come with me, you need to relax from this stressful meeting. " he said, walking away to lead his friend to his favourite bar.

...

[ In this story, the rule is NO ALCOHOL FOR MINOR UNDER 15. ]

...

" I'm soo huuungryyy... " said a red-haired -with ringbells on it- girl, head burried in her arms on her seat in the clasroom.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and quickly raised her head.

Nikuman.

" I love you Satsuki-samaaa! "


	7. Chapter 7

" What! Kono-chan, what are you saying? How can you even compare me with this stupid girl?! " Setsuna asked her princess. She almost dropped her cup of tea when she slapped her hands on the table.

" Well...it seems to me..." Konoka hesitated, trying to get a better vision of both girls' eyes.

" My, Princess Konoka, you must be wrong like Setsuna said. My...my eyes are blue-color whereas Setsuna's are dark-brown. There's no way- " Emiko tried to explained.

" -but I could swear you have the same look. Aside the color, your eyes look...familar...somehow..." the brown-hair girl said looking at them.

Setsuna's jaw dropped. What was thinking her beloved girlfriend? Why would she think that? Among all the physical traits, why would she pick the most impossible one to compare with? She was about to say something but Konoka spoke up, taking note of the hour on the clock.

" Ah! We're going to be late Secchan Classes are about to start in five minutes! We better hurry before Negi-kun come first! " and she took her hand, pulling them out of the room.

' _...Ahhh...saved by the bell..._ ' Emiko sighed heavily.

" But I guess I have no choice now... " the girl said to herself. She got up to clean the table.

* * *

" We made it on time! Yay! " Konoka said, smiling weakly as she was catching her breathe at the entrance of the classroom.

" Kono-chan..." Setsuna called her, breathing heavily. Her lover looked at her.

" Why would you suggest such thing? Why are you so obsessed about our eyes? " Setsuna asked her, now standing in front of her.

" Because...I didn't understand why I was so attracted to her eyes- "  
" Oh, Setsuna-san! Good timing! " Negi appeared behind Setsuna, cutting their conversation.

" I was told to ask you to go to the Head-master's office right now. Could you tell Mana too? Oh, Good morning Konoka-san! Hurry up and take your seat, the class will begin soon. " the young mage smiled at them.

It's been a long time now that they've been close friends, but Negi never failed to his duty as a teacher. He wanted to be good at everything. Even if he had to be a little strict with them.

Setsuna's eyes darkened at what Konoka told her before she was interrupted.

' _She's...Is she falling for her_? ' Setsuna thought, clenching her fists.

" Hi Negi-kun! I'm on my way teacher! " she replied with a smile to his boy friend, mimicking the Attention military posture. How can he be so serious!

" Secchan, I'll wait for you for lunch, okay? I hope your meeting won't take that long. " Konoka said, leaning forward to place a small kiss on her girlfriend's cheek, making the latter blushed.

' _Kono-chan! Not here in front of the class...!_ ' Setsuna thought nervously, but enjoying the sensation of the soft lips against her skin.

" Whoooo! " the class exclaimed. All the girls gathered around them, except some...as you know.

' _Hmph...such a kids!_ ' the blond vampire thought, pissed off by her comrades' childish behaviour.

' ... ' was all Mana could think.

Asuna was watching the situation, half-amused, half-sad for Setsuna.

" What's this? Are you two going out? Finally, the shy Setsuna confessed to her princess! " a voice shouted.

" Since when are you two dating? Konoka-san, how did she ask you out? I'm so moved to see them together! Aren't you all, girls? " the class-rep yelled, apparently happy for their friends.

" YEAH! We should celebrated it! ' The Princess and Knight True Love story ' ! That's so romantic! " the music group leader exclaimed, starting to get on fire.

" C-come on! Girls! Now is not the time to play, the class is beginning! Please go to your seats! " Negi tried to calm them down.

Setsuna took this chance to see Mana and bring her along to get away from this mess. As they were about to leave the room quietly, on the opposite side of the room, she heard someone yelling.

" We'll be waiting for you Setsuna-san! Don't ever think the party will start without its main guest ! "

' A_hhh..._ ' the shy kendo girl sighed in her mind.

' _I won't escape from them, will I?_ ' she thought, lowering her head in defeat, hand resting on the opened door.

Mana giggled in silence.

* * *

In the corridor of the school, a samurai and a gunlish girl were walking. A voice broke the silence.

" By the way, have you met your new patner Setsuna? " Mana asked.

Setsuna frowned. She seemed really, really pissed off.

" I have. This morning. " she only answered. Mana shot a brow up.

' _Why is she mad about it?_ ' the taller girl thought.

" She seems to be a nice person. And a strong fighter. I don't know why you're mad, I thought you would appreciate her, since she's a kendoka like you. " Mana pointed out.

Setsuna kept silent. She eventually let a sigh out of her mouth.

" Do you think...they want to replace me? " Setsuna asked in a low voice, and slowed a walking pace.

Mana was a bit taken back from her question. Setsuna was one of the strongest person this academy had to her view. But knowing how this girl thought low of herself, ashamed of her origin, she understood her lack of self-confidence.

" I see no reason for them do to it. You're after all, the best candidate for this job. " the gunlish girl reassured her friend.  
Setsuna smiled weakly, feeling a sudden small of comfort.

" Though, now that you're involved with the Princess, you're likely to slack-off more than you should...from what I saw yesterday. " Mana added, smiling at the corner of her lips.

That sentence shot Setsuna's eyes wide-opened. And blushed like tomatoes of course.

" Y-you were there! " Setsuna said out loud, frozen.

' _I'm so damn cursed..._ ' Setsuna thought, covering her face with her hands.

Mana kept walking, smiling completely to her suceeded tease.

* * *

" Oh, you two were also asked to attend the meeting? It must be something serious then. " Emiko watched the two girls approaching.

" Maybe. We'll know after we go inside. " Mana replied, waiting in front of the door.

Setsuna was silent. She couldn't look at this woman beside her.

' _What can I do..._'

However she did. She turned to see her.

' _Why do I feel..._ '

Setsuna watched her feet, up to her legs.

' _You're not unfamilar..._ '

Moving her stare up to her back.

' _What you hold_ '

And kept on watching her shoulder blades.

' _Is what I want_ '

Emiko turned her head back to look at Setsuna. Her intense watch were impossible to not notice. Even from behind.  
Setsuna frowned darkly.

She saw it clearly now. Her heart beat faster.

In her eyes was what she wanted...

_To destroy_

Emiko quickly looked away and talked to Mana, asking things about special missions.

Setsuna closed her eyes. Having difficulties to prevent herself from slicing her partner. Her grip onto her sword tightened.

When she opened her eyes, for the first time,

Her eye-color turned into

Blood.

' _I can do it..._ '

The swordwoman began to walk.

' _I need to... '_

The door of the the office opened from inside, showing the Head-master and his white long beard.

' _Kill !_ '

" Hello girls. " the old man greeted them.

Setsuna stopped moving when she heard the sound of the voice.  
She suddenly felt her eyes burning. She quickly rubbed them, hoping the burn to wash away.

" Setsuna-kun, are you alright? " the Dean asked in concern.

Mana turned to her, wondering if she was hurting like yesterday. The other girl didn't even care to take a look.

" I-I..I'm alright Sir. " Setsuna answered with a weak voice.

" If you say so..." he said.  
" I asked to come because there will be a special event in few weeks. " Konoemon was walking his way back in his office, the girls followed him.

' _That was close..._' Emiko thought, not daring to move once inside.

Setsuna blinked twice. Her eyes were back in its initial color.

" As you heard, we will welcome the Princess of the Cloud Kingdom. I want you to be ten times more careful during your patrols. Which means, I don't want any demons crossing the barrier. And you'll be watching the Princess as if you were her bodyguards. In the shadow, of course. " the old Konoemon chuckled.

Emiko frowned, but tried to hide it as she put a smile on her face, nodding to his orders.

" Especially you Emiko-kun. I know your abilities to spy. You'll be good at this job. " the Head-master said.

The spying girl kept smiling, and nodded.

" That's all I had to say, you can leave now. "

* * *

" Setsuna. Tonight we have to do the rounds together. I'll be waiting for you at the World's Tree. Don't be late. " Emiko told her partner with a smile. Strict, but quiet was her voice.

The girl nodded quickly and walked away to the classroom with Mana.

Emiko dropped her smile.

' _It's going to be a long night..._ ' she thought, frowning again.

* * *

" Secchan, you're back! " Konoka got up from her seat to throw herself in her lover's arms.

With her fighting reflexes, Setsuna managed to catch her princess without falling backward. As everyone was looking at them, she slowly pushed back Konoka, keeping her hands on her arms. The chocolate-haired girl was smiling.

' _I missed you_ '

They stood face to face with the lovers' distant kiss, but this time there wasn't any kiss.

" Secchan! What happened to your eyes? It's all red! Did you...cry? " Konoka asked sadly.

" I didn't! Kono-chan, you really should stop being so obsessed with people's eyes. " Setsuna answered her with a small smile. She didn't want to hurt her by this saying.

But it started to get on her nerves. And she let go of her.

" Hey Konoka! Maybe she heard the news! " Haruna shouted as she opened her bento.

" Eh? What news? " the couple asked, curious.

Asuna's ears twitched while she was eating. She tried to listen carefully.

" That you cheated on her with an Angel beauty..." Asakura said quietly in the silence, breaking her chopsticks in two.

Brikk

" EH?! " the whole class yelled.

" W-What! Who said that? " Konoka asked the journalist girl, who pointed out the kung-fu girl.

Ku-fei looked at the couple, her mouth full of nikumans.

" Nhot mwe alluu ! " she tried to defend herself.

Then the princess and her knight remembered.

_How they kiss each other._

_How passionate it was._

_How Konoka held onto her._

_How Setsuna pressed hard onto her._

_How...they wanted each other._

-  
Their eyes met.

And they blushed furiously.

" Oohhh! So it's true! You two did sleep together! " Haruna asked with mischevious curiousity.

" Noo! " Setsuna shouted back nervously while Konoka was smiling uneasily.

Everyone was now laughing and kept making fun of the couple.

' _It's going to be a long day... _' Setsuna sighed.

* * *

After classes, and after they set up a date for the Princess and Knight True Love Story -mainly the class-rep, since she will be paying for everything- they all went back to their room as evening was coming.

Setsuna fell hard on the couch, trying to relax from the tiredness of this afternoon.  
Asuna was pretending to read a book, as it was too hard for her to understand the logical of mathematics.  
Konoka came out of the kitchen.

" Hey Secchan " she asked her love. The swordwoman opened her eyes to look at her.

" Do you know where Aki-san is? We left her this morning, and I just saw she cleaned everything. I wanted to thank her..." Konoka said as she walked to her girlfriend's side.

Setsuna rolled her eyes, still lying on the couch.

" She must be lost somewhere in the school. " she snapped at her princess.

Konoka was shocked by her tone. She knelt down next to the couch, and took Setsuna's face into her hands, forcing her to face her.

Setsuna blushed a little at the contact.

" Secchan...what is wrong with you today? You are so...cold. Even to me... " Konoka said sadly.

Setsuna looked into her eyes.  
She was right. Today she felt so...angry.

' _Here I am again_,

_going insane. _'

She frowned a little at what she saw before her.

' _All of this..._'

Konoka was biting her lips.

' _All this anger._ '

Her face was showing hurt.

' _All this pain_. '

She looked down, avoiding to see...

' _All this madness._ '

She tried to drop her hands to free her love from her grip...

' _It is so unbearable...'_

But Setsuna didn't let it fall.

' _To feel all of these_ '

She didn't want to be freed from love.

' _When I know..._

So she held on tight.

_that it all came from..._

_the feeling,_

_the need '_

And kissed her hard.

_to possess you. '_

And deep.

Konoka was pushed backward, falling fast but softly on her back.  
Setsuna's grip on Konoka's both wrists tightened, gaining more power to put them each apart from Konoka's head. She was litteraly drinking Konoka's mouth, sucking the swollen lip she bruised when she pushed Konoka on the ground. She was out of her mind.

She was losing her mind.

' _I want you,_

_Only for me. _'

Konoka couldn't help but moan loudly, increasing Setsuna's hunger to _eat_ her.

' _I want you to_ '

Setsuna eased Konoka's legs apart to let her own body fell onto the soft one below her. She brought Konoka's wrists above Konoka's head, and moved her head aside a little so she could deepen the kiss, and taste Konoka's tongue once more.

' _Only..._

_look at me._ '

Lost in the moment, Konoka was giving herself entirely to the one who attacked her. She wanted to feel every touch her lover was willing to give her. And it drove her crazy.  
She was about to press her body harder on her savage Secchan when she heard a noise.

A book dropped.

They both stopped their doing, glancing at the sound of the noise.

" Y-yo-you...gu-ys..." the traumatized voice was stuttering.

Gulps.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! "


	8. Chapter 8

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! "

Setsuna quiclky removed herself from Konoka, blushing like mad, while the brown-hair girl tried to sit up.

" I'm just here next to you! C-can you wait for me to get out..p-please? " Asuna said covering her eyes from the intimate couple.

" Um..A-Asuna-san...it-it's okay now. Um...forgive us..." the now shy Setsuna said to her friend.

" Yea..I'm not sure about it...I think I should leave..." Asuna tried to sneak between her fingers to see how they were.

" No! I will leave, now. I have to anyway. " Setsuna got up, taking her sword and left without looking at her princess.

" Ah! Secchan! " Konoka shouted but she had already left.

" Ohh...Asuna! Why did you interrupt us! " Konoka yelled back at her roommate.

* * *

It was dark outside. As she walked, the moon seemed to follow her steps. She raised her hand to cover her mouth.

' _What happened to me? How did I end up...crushing her like this and...k-kissed her this much?...This...h-hard...? _' Setsuna thought to herself, still blushing from the previous passionate moment.

She was walking, trying to find her way at World's Tree. Her mind was twisted like never.  
She finally found the place and went to wait next the stairs under the big tree.

" You're late. " a voice said out of nowhere.

Setsuna frowned at the sound of the voice.

" Whatever. Let's do it quickly. " the samurai girl replied coldly. She raised her head to the tree.

Emiko was standing up there, smiling.

" There's no need. There are demons here. " the beautiful girl with blue eyes told her partner.

" I don't see where. " Setsuna said back, closing her eyes to sense nothing but the cold night.

All of the sudden, she opened her eyes. She felt a strong aura near her. She looked at Emiko but she was gone.

" I was talking about you..." Setsuna turned around.

Emiko smiled behind her.

' _Wha- _' Setsuna stepped back, and frowned darkly at her.

" ...and me. " the tall girl said closing her eyes.

Black feathers were falling before Setsuna's eyes.

' _...! ' _her mind went blank.

Dark wings were now dancing behind Emiko's back. She opened her eyes.

_Red._

Setsuna couldn't believe what was standing in front of her.

" Y-you...Just who are you! " it was impossible for her to trust what her eyes were seeing.

She knew deep in her heart that her clan were decimated, but how could this girl have the same wings? She knew she was the only one left...

Or was she told so?

The dark demon raised her hands on her waist.

" It's been a long time, my sweet angel. "

' _Sweet angel...'_

' _Sweet angel ! _'

...

" _Sweet angel! Where are you my child ! " a feminine voice shouted._

_Fires were surrounding the place. The smokes were hiding the burning houses of the village._

_A woman was lying on the ground, losing blood from her injured body. She tried to stand up but failed as she coughed lots of blood._

_" W-Where..are you...? " she coughed harder._

_Suddenly a small kid got out of the bushes near her._

_" Ma'am! Hang in there ! " the kid approached her, tears in her eyes._

_" Oh...run away from here poor kid, before you get killed! " the lady told the dark-hair child._

_" I can't leave you like this! I'll help you stand first. " the kid said, trying to lift her up._

_The woman held her wrist._

_" Oh sweetie...There's nothing you can do for me now..." she replied as she stopped her from her actions._

_" No! Tell me what should I do to- "_

_" -Go...to the north. You'll see a small house, hiding in the forest... " the injured lady coughed more blood._

_" M-Ma'am... " the small girl whispered, crying._

_" Go and...bring my sweet angel with you. And run, run away as fast as you can to escape from here. Always go to the north, until you reach a river. And- " the woman started to breathe heavily._

_The tiny girl was listening to her, holding her sob._

_" - find the the tree with one gold leaf. You'll have to touch it- "_

_" Hah! There you are kid..." a tall demon with red horns appeared._

_The small girl stood up, frightened._

_" You're so lucky your parents were annoying enough to hold me back at your house... " he said, walking towards the girls._

_" But it is all in vain now! I'm gonna chop your head off just like I did to them hahaha " he laughed diabolically._

_" Run! Now ! " the woman got up with difficulty on her feet._

_" Hmph. Out of the way you dead rat ! " the demon ran towards them._

_" I'll hold him back for few minutes, but it will be enough for you to run away. "_

_The kid started to cry._

_" Don't! You have to be strong now, my little girl...you're the only survivor...of our tribe. Everything is in your hands now. Don't let our name to fade away..."_

_The woman ran to block the ennemy._

_" W-What is the kid's name?! " the girl asked out._

_" Setsuna ! " the bloody lady shouted back._

_She managed to push back the red-horn demon._

_" Now! Run fast! "_

_Emiko took her dark wings out to fly away._

...

' _What?_ ' Setsuna thought, trying to understand what was happening.

" Like I thought...you don't recognize me, do you? I guess the Head-master did great when he erased your memories..." Emiko said, dropping her smile.

" Then...I guess I have no choice! "

Emiko ran towards Setsuna, surprising her.

She punched her right on her face, and blood came out from Setsuna's nose.  
The dark-wings girl watched her falling meters away on the stairs.

" W-what...What are you doing! " Setsuna stood up, wiping away the blood on her face with her sleeve.

She took her sword before her. Looking back at Emiko.

Her eyes turned red. Emiko smiled.

" You really got strong. To be able now to get red eyes...I guess you're not that cursed. "

Setsuna's eyes widened.

' _How did she know...'_ the swordwoman thought, frowning.

" Remember me silly...you're breaking my heart you know! " Emiko said before she flew into Setsuna, locking her into arms and flew high in the sky.

Setsuna tried to released herself from the body-lock but couldn't. Emiko foresaw every movement she made.

' _You never won against my arm-locks...hehe _' Emiko smiled as she blocked every move Setsuna tried to make.

' _Why can't I find my way to release from her grip? It was as if she knew...'_ Setsuna stopped moving.

She smiled at her turn.

Thrown far away, Emiko floated in the air.

' _Hmph...nice move. _' she grinned at the now white-wings Setsuna.

White feathers falling on the ground.

" You really look like a sweet angel, don't you? " Emiko said.

Setsuna's smile widened.

" What are you here for? Were you sent to kill me? " Setsuna shouted to her opponent.

Emiko bursted into laugh, which made Setsuna's frown darkly.

" Kill? Hahaha...Setsuna... " the dark demon flew towards her.

"...I was the one who saved you! " she crushed her partner down in the World's Tree.

...

' _Where is mommy? She said she will come back quickly..._' _a small girl was sitting on a table, moving her feet back and forth, apparently waiting._

_" Setsuna! "_

_' Ah! ' the little Setsuna jumped off of the table and ran out of the house._

_" Mommy!..." she froze._

_The kid Emiko ran to her side._

_" W-Who, who are you? " Setsuna asked her, scared from her dark wings._

_" No time to explain, come with me! " Emiko grabbed Setsuna's arm, but the latter shove it off._

_" Mommy said I can't talk to strangers- "_

_" -Your mom sent me to take you away from here! There is a war, we need to escape from here! "_

_" But...where is my mom? " Setsuna asked her worriedly._

_Emiko's eyes saddened. How can she tell her that her mom was..._

_" Damn kid! Get back here! " an angry voice yelled._

_" Quick! " Emiko took Setsuna in her arms, and flew to the north direction._

_" Get back here! " the demon saw them running away._

_He was chasing them for a while, but in the middle of the forest, it was quiet difficult to look for tiny things._

_They finally reached the river. Emiko put down Setsuna on the ground._

_" Look for the tree with a gold leaf! " Emiko shouted, looking around her._

_" B-but, why? " Setsuna asked confused, her hands clenching onto her clothes nervously._

_" Just look for it! " Emiko cried out._

_The demon with red-horns came out from the forest. He smiled to them, ready to kill._

_Emiko pushed Setsuna's back out of the way, and got the hit in her face, thrown meters away on the ground._

_" S-setsuna...find the..gold leaf..and touch it...okay? " Emiko tried to get up._

_" A-are you alright? " Setsuna approached her but she was pushed back._

_" Find it and escape ! " Emiko yelled._

_She stood up. _

_Everyone died. Her parents, her family, her friends, all the entire village burnt. Their is no home left here.  
_  
You're the only survivor...of our tribe.

_" Setsuna. You need to stay alive. " Emiko said, looking at the demon._

Everything is in your hands now.

_" Listen, I know who you are... " she stood on guard._

_" Our people say that you're cursed...but you're not. " Emiko said quietly._

_" As the Queen of the Onime* clan..." her eyes were showing determination._

_" I'll protect you, the 'blessed' one! " Emiko turned back, smiling at her._

_The smaller girl began to cry._

_" Now go! " she howled, making Setsuna ran away with fears._

Don't let our name to fade away...

...

Both girls fell on the ground, leaves flying around them.

Emiko was on the top of Setsuna, her left hand holding Setsuna's right wrist on the ground, above Setsuna's head, while her right hand held Setsuna's left wrist, below the white demon's chin, strangling her.

She pushed harder making Setsuna breathed weakly. However the strangled girl fought back, kicking Emiko's stomach and threw her onto the World's Tree's trunk.

Leaves fell from the shock.

' _Gold? _' Setsuna noticed, intrigued.

The World's Tree suddenly shone in gold light.

' _This..._ ' Setsuna thought vaguely, and stared at Emiko.

The dark demon smiled, blood leaking from her mouth.

...

_" I found it! " the little Setsuna yelled in joy._

_She turned to see Emiko, lying on the ground. The demon was about to finish her. Setsuna couldn't leave her, after all, she was the one who saved her._

_Little Setsuna ran towards the demon. Her eyes turning gold._

_She succeeded in avoiding the horn-demon punch, thanks to her small size, and got a hold on Emiko._

_She rapidly took out her white wings and flew away from the demon.  
She was about to touch the gold leaf when she fell down._

_" Where d'you think you're going, rats? " the demon hit them on the ground. Letting his guard down, he didn't noticed Emiko stood up straight and kicked him on his leg, causing him to kneel down._

_" Now Setsuna! " Emiko shouted at her. She was about to kick back the demon's face when she felt pulled above by her hand._

_" Together! " Setsuna smiled, and touched the gold leaf._

_They disappeared instantly._

_And fell on the ground. Gold leaves were falling around them._

_They both opened their eyes to see the World's Tree shining in gold color._

_Emiko checked around to see if the demon was still here. _

_Nothing. The blue of her eyes could be seen in this bright place._

_They looked at each other, tears coming to their eyes._

_" We did it! " they said happily, hugging each other._

...

" We... " Setsuna started to say as she looked at the World's Tree.

" We did it. " Emiko finished her sentence, walking to her side.

Setsuna's eyes were now in gold color, shining with tears.

" We...came from..." Setsuna was now remembering everything.

" The World's Tree. " Emiko stood in front of her, still smiling.

She hugged Setsuna, feeling the same warmth of her old tiny body.  
A tear rolling down her cheek.

" Together. "

* * *

" Asuna! Look! Why is the World's Tree is glowing? " Konoka told her friend who was playing Zombie game.

" Hm? What d'you say? " the red-hair girl dropped her play to look through the window.

After Asuna exclaimed it may be gold falling from the sky, she decided to go and enjoyed heaven's gift so she won't have to work anymore. Konoka followed behind but they both stopped before what they saw.

Two beautiful angels were laughing under the gold tree.

...

*Onime : Demon-eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

The sudden sound of the burning teapot startled Konoka while she was cutting some carrots. She slightly cut her finger, but it was deep enough for blood to leak.

" Ouch..." the brown-hair cooker let escape from her small mouth.

She went to get a band-aid in the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door. She reached her hand on the door's lock to open it.

" Good morning Kono-cha- what happened to your finger? You're bleeding! " Setsuna took her injured hand to get a better look at it. Konoka giggled at her.

' _You're so attentive Secchan..._' Konoka leant forward to place a quick but sweet kiss on her lover's lips.

" Good morning...my knight. " she said softly. Setsuna blushed at her nickname.

" Hm-m...Your cut doesn't look too deep. But you'll need a band-aid. I'll bring you one. " Setsuna said and went to the bathroom to find some.

Konoka closed the door behind her, and went back to the kitchen to take the teapot off of the gas cooker. Then the swordwoman came to her princess' side to put the band-aid and, with an awkard finesse, she placed a small kiss on it.

" S-So the pain...would go away..." Setsuna stuttered a little with a blush.

' _Awww...you're so cute Secchan!_ ' Konoka couldn't help but hugged her beloved girlfriend's head onto her chest.

' _Sigh...How can I be so shy about a small kiss but totally comfortable with crushing her now and then?_ ' Setsuna thought, closing her eyes.

' _It feels so warm..._

She wrapped her arms around her waist, protectively.

_to hold your love._ '

The half-demon slowly rested her head on Konoka's shoulder, breathing in her fragrance.

' _She smells...deliciously good...'_ Setsuna felt a sudden burning sensation in her stomach.

Konoka let out a small laugh as she felt her love's breathe brushing her skin.

Her white pale skin Setsuna wanted to taste.

She felt desire taking over control in her. The burning sensation found its way to her mind, telling her to satisfy her need.

Feeling a little daring, Setsuna kissed her bare collar bone, making her princess shivered.

' _I think the main rule of Love_ '

Smiling at the corner of her lips, the hungry woman began to trace kisses all along to her neck. Konoka's hands were playing with Setsuna's hair, slowly caressing her back.

' _Hmmm...I never thought Secchan would be that cheeky._ ' the chocolate-hair girl smiled, enjoying their moment.

' _Is to lose control._ '

Setsuna was kissing Konoka's neck, and slowly, she parted her lips to taste her skin.

" Ahh... " the princess couldn't help but gasped out.

Which gave the biting girl more desire to eat. She slowly pulled out her tongue to lick the soft skin, until she found the good spot to suck. _Hard_.

Konoka gasped even more, clenching her hands on Setsuna's back.  
Her knight was at first sucking her skin gently, massaging her neck with her tongue, tasting the vanilla skin.

' _Specially when it comes to touch._ '

As she felt her girlfriend turning on this much, she started to suck harder, pulling her closer to her body.

' _Losing control make it all perfect._ '

Her hands wanting to explore more part of Konoka's body but she smelt something disturbing her vanilla scent.

Something that wasn't good at all.  
As if it was smoky.

' _Like burnt smoke..._' she thought quietly, trying to ignore it and kept on eating her princess.

" It's burning! " Konoka yelled.

Setsuna snapped out of her lunch.

Konoka pushed her away to take the burnt stove in the sink, turning on the faucet.

" Aw...it was supposed to be our breakfast. Now it's all burnt. " the cooker said with disappointment.

The kendo girl opened the window, trying to get back to herself. She slowly turned to face her beautiful lover.

" It's okay Kono-chan, we'll grab something to eat at the cafeteria. " Setsuna took her hand to go.

Konoka blushed slightly at their closeness, remembering what she was doing to her few minutes ago.

" Come on princess... " Setsuna whispered to her ear, referring to the nickname Konoka gave her at the door.

" Let's go before we choke with the smoke. " Konoka blushed more. She put her arms around her knight.

" I won't mind if it happens...then you will have to resuscitate me... " she said soflty.

Setuna smiled. She gave her a last kiss before leaving.

" I don't need to. Now I can kiss you when I want to. " she replied, looking into her eyes.

' _I'm falling more in love with you..._ '

* * *

As they walked into the cafeteria, everyone was looking at them, or more precisely, looking at one girl. Setsuna wondered why today there were all watching.

The couple was waiting for their turn when the girl in front them finished to order and turned.

" Oh hey you two! How are you- whaaaaa! " Haruna exclaimed, grinning devilishly.

The couple gave her a '_What's the problem?'_ look.

" Is that...a hickey on your neck Konoka ! " she pointed the mark with her finger.

Everyone looked at the brown-hair girl.

Big blush smashed tomato juice.

Setsuna fled.

* * *

" Konoka? Did you catch a cold? " Asuna asked, putting her hand on Konoka's forehead.

" Eh? Ah! Erm...Yes. " Konoka said lowly. Her friend took off her hand.

" It doesn't seem you have a fever...Is your throat hurting ? " Asuna asked like a doctor.

" What? Um, no- " Setsuna nudged her girlfriend.

" I mean, yes! " Konoka faked a heavy cough. Asuna looked at her with weird eyes.

" You sure? Doesn't sound like it. " the red-hair girl pointed out.

The door of the classroom opened and Negi entered in the room, followed by an almost handsome tall girl.

" Please seat girls! Today we have a new teacher to introduce. Would you please..." Negi asked the girl in question who nodded, and cleared her throat.

" Hello everyone! I'm Emiko Aki, your new teacher of history class. " she bowed to the class.

As she heard no reply from the students, she raised her head to look at them. She turned her eyes at the back of the room, recognizing the lady vampire.

She shot her a sexy glare which made Evangeline to blush and look away.  
Then she turned to a friend's face. Mana nodded.

She slowly looked throught the girls -who seemed to blush at the eye-contact- to find Setsuna who simply smiled at her, and then she found her target.

But before she looked at her, she noticed Asuna who was completely avoiding any eye-contact.

Emiko smiled. She eventually put her eyes on the sweet and beautiful princess, only to take note of something she was now interested in.

Konoka blushed a little, smiling friendly. Emiko just knew she faked to be sick.

" Ohhh, what a beautiful scarf you're wearing Princess Konoka! " she exclaimed feigning an admirable voice.

Setsuna blushed madly.

' _She won't...will she?_ ' the samurai girl started to get nervous.

" Princess, no, Konoka-san, would you...would you mind if I try your- "

" Aki-sensei! What kind of history will you teach us?! " Setsuna stood up, hand raised. She looked very interested in history lesson.

To everyone disbelief. Even to Evangeline.

Emiko didn't even bother to look at her friend, she knew she would kill her in an instant glare.

" I'll teach ancient history Setsuna-san. " the new teacher answered back quickly.

She was now walking to Konoka's direction to take off the scarf herself when she bumped into something making her fall down. But having good reflexes, she managed to fall on her hands and pushed herself up to land on her feet one meter away. Which placed her right next to Konoka.

Everyone clapped at the jump. Some even whistled.  
Negi tried to calm them down.

Emiko looked back at the culprit, knowing whose leg it was.

' _Too bad._ ' was what she sent from her eyes to Setsuna.

' _Don't you dare!_ ' she looked back at her childhood friend.

" Um, Aki-sensei, what were you saying a moment ago? " Konoka asked innocently.

' _Kono-chan, no!_ ' Setsuna sent a desperate look at her lover, waving her hands so she could see her. But, having beautiful eyes like Emiko's, it was quiet hard to look away from those, even if the sky was falling.

So Konoka remained staring at her new history teacher, who slowly unwrapped the scarf around her neck.

' _You bastard!_ ' Setsuna cried in her mind. She was about to stand up when...

' _Too late!_ ' Emiko turned to Setsuna, grinning with her white teeth.

And the removed scarf let appeared Konoka's beautiful pale skin...

With a BIG red mark in the middle of her neck's left side.

Asuna was the first to see it since she was sitting next to her. Her eyes opened wild.

" Holy- "

Yes, they were eighteen but, for pure girls like them, a kiss was already something huge.

So a hickey you say...

Everyone looked at Konoka's neck. And back to Setsuna. And back to Konoka's red mark. And back to Setsuna's mouth. And-

Even though the class only stared, no one would dare to break the silence. Heavy silence.

But she did.

" Oh my! You've got a bruise on your neck Konoka-san! "

That's it.

Setsuna got up from her seat to beat the crap ouf of her stupid dumbass friend.  
Even Negi was wordless at what he saw.

" Oh right, I have an important appointment with the Head-master! " Emiko lied, but succeed to put Setsuna on hold.

" Please excuse me. " and she left the room.

Everyone was holding their breathe. They wanted to breathe out but one single movement would make Setsuna think they will speak. And with the fury mode activated, she was ready to slice anyone's tongue, alive.

The angry swordwoman glanced at everyone for a while. They were all threatened.  
But no one could hold their breathe for ever.

" Puwaaah ! " Makie breathed out.

!

" Secchan, don't! "

...

Emiko was smiling mischeviously behind the door.


	10. Chapter 10

After the incident in the class, and after Setsuna got scolded by Negi for her improper behaviour -because she almost cut one of her classmate's head off, and fought with Mana who tried to hold her back from messing up the classroom- the punished girl was now looking after her stupid history teacher to teach her what a real lesson was.

' _Where is that dumb girl?_ ' Setsuna thought with anger. She walked around the school but couldn't find her. Then she thought about one place.

" There you are...you rosted bird! " the samurai yelled at the dark-haired girl with beautiful eyes.

" You know you also are insulting yourself by saying this? " Emiko kept watching the World's Tree.

" I'm not a bird. " Setsuna replied flatly, approaching her. The taller girl turned to face her.

" Then what are you? " she looked at her, raising an eye-brow.

" ...A sweet angel. " she smiled at her.

Hearing this made Emiko smiled with her heart.

" Ah! You sure are! " Emiko laughed.

" Where did you hear that by the way? " Setsuna seemed to lose her anger and was now more interested about their past.

" Eh? You don't remember? I thought you recovered all you memories since you finally recognized me. " Emiko tilted her head.

" Well, I remember most of them, like when I was in my house with my mother, but her face is blurred in my mind. Also I remember I was kept hidden from the entire village, actually you were the first kid I ever met back then. " Setsuna tried to think more.

Emiko sent a compassion look at her.

" Our clan was really bad to you, wasn't it? All that I recall about you is what my parents told me. Contrary to others, they were really kind towards your family. I understood my father helped yours to escape our village, since he was human. " Emiko sat under the tree.

" I don't know why they were so fascinated by humans, but they raised me in this way, like a human child and not like a demon. They told me once that the cursed child wasn't but she was blessed with being a demon with human emotions. " Emiko leant on the trunk.

Setsuna blushed a little at her saying. It was the first time she heard someone talking about her cursed origin with such ease, and not even a slight disgust.

Emiko looked at her embarassed friend. Setsuna kept watching her, waiting for her to answer to her question.

" Okay come on, sit with me. " Emiko waved her hand telling her to sit next to her. Setsuna did as asked.

' _I feel like I've known you for so long...'_

Emiko patted her head, and surprisingly, Setsuna let her, feeling a bit shy.

" Aww, you're now all grown up, but you still act like the good girl you were before! " Emiko told her, laughing.

' _I feel warmth, tenderness and joy._ '

" You were so shy, you couldn't leave my side, always clenching my shirt's sleeve haha " Setsuna blushed more with embarass. She frowned.

" No I wasn't! " she said loud, slapping away Emiko's hand on her head.

" Oh come on! You were so cute! It was like having a pet. " Emiko smiled.

' _Yet I don't know why I feel annoyance, anger, and concern_. '

They stayed silent for a moment.

' _Nostalgia...'_

" You never told me about my mother, if I recall correctly? " Setsuna asked her, looking at the clouds.

Emiko's smile dropped.

Birds were flying in the sky.

" I didn't...indeed. " Emiko was now caressing the grass beneath her through her fingers.

' _I feel strenghtened, and accepted. _'

Setsuna was waiting for her to continue. All this time, she wished she could learn about her past and clan.

" I heard you mom calling you 'sweet angel' while she was bleeding to death on the ground. " Emiko started to snatched the weeds.

Setsuna's eyes widened. Then, she dropped her head to stare forward. The fountain seemed fresh.

" And she sacrificed herself to save me. " Emiko smiled weakly.

Setsuna turned her head to her right. She looked at her friend.

" Mother saved us..." Setsuna's voice were very low, but a hint of pride and bittersweetness were heard in it.

" Exactly. That's why, I promised myself to always look out for you. " Emiko turned her head to look at Setsuna.

" I owed her my life. And since you're her daughter, I would give my life away for you if needed. "

Setsuna was speechless. Emiko's eyes showed so much sincerity.

' _For the first time,  
I feel my heart full of happiness._ "

Setsuna felt so...moved.

Eyes in the eyes, they could see how related they were.

' _Kono-chan was true._ ' Setsuna thought, smiling back at Emiko.

' _We do have the same eyes. _' Emiko grinned.

' _This love is so strong. _'

Setsuna finally realized what bond she had with her.

' _I'm feeling it now._ '

" I'm sorry I left you here. I remember you cried so much the night when I was gone. " Emiko smiled at the memory.

" So I stayed secretly to see if you'd be okay. And when I noticed you were all alone all day in the house, because no one was allowed until the Head-master figured out how he could help us. I felt so bad to leave you the same way you lived in our village. " Emiko dropped her head.

Setsuna kept her head up, enjoying listening her stories.

" Then I spied around to see if there were kids...That's when I met princess Konoka. " Emiko smiled. Setsuna broke her stare to look at her, surprised.

Her eyes were saying ' _Really? '_  
Emiko giggled.

" Yep. She was also playing on her own, so I thought it would be good for the both of you to play together. Heck, it was so hard to convince the Head-master to let a half-demon with the soon-to-be most powerful mage girl. " Emiko snatched weeds and threw it away in front of her.

" How did you do? " Setsuna was curious about her first meeting with her girlfriend.

Emiko sighed.

' _It's all about sacrifices. '_

" I had to agree with erasing your memories. " Emiko said sadly, biting her lips.

" And I always wished to have the chance to ask you forgiveness. " Emiko were hiding her head from Setsuna, ashamed.

" Please forgive me Setsuna. " Emiko said quietly, turning slowly to look at her.

Setsuna eased her pain with a hug startled Emiko.

" Don't. Thanks to you now, my life is wonderful. " Setsuna said, hugging her tight.

" I found the love of my life, and, we found each other again. "

Emiko's eyes watered.

' _I understand now why it was empty_. '

Emiko put her hands on Setsuna's shoulders.

' Y_ou were missing._ '

She drew back as she took Setsuna's hand in her both hands.

" I always thought you would hate me for the choices I made. "

' _I can feel now,  
how precious it is... _'

" Thank you Setsuna...you really have grown into a beautiful and good person. " Emiko smiled at her.

Setsuna blushed at the compliment.

' t_o have a family._ '

* * *

Three girls were walking in the city center. One of them pointed out something inside a shop, and dragged along her friend by the arm. The last one followed them.

The brown-hair girl was talking happily to the dark-hair one who was shaking her head left to right as a sign of no. The red-haired girl watched them with a smile on her face.

" What don't you want to give it a try Secchan? I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it! " Konoka exclaimed, holding on her girlfriend's arm.

" No way Kono-chan! Even if you beg me, I'm sorry but I don't think it will suit me. " Setsuna told her lover.

" But...please? " Konoka started to lower her head.

' _Don't do that Kono-chan ! You're cheating! _' Setsuna thought hard, looking away from her princess.

But she felt a hand gripping onto her shoulder.

' _Fight back! Don't listen to her plea!_ ' the bodyguard tried to ignore the hand calling for her.

" Please...Secchan..." Konoka stood on her toes, as her lover was taller than her.

She was coming closer to Setsuna's face.

' _Hng...! _' the swordwoman looked at the dress before her. It was so puffed up, like a giant pumpkin.

" Look at me, Secchan..." and what her princess asks is what she shall give.

Setsuna turned her head, slowly as she could, because she knew she would lose.

Their eyes met. The samurai girl blushed at the closeness.

" Could you...do..." the princess leant more and more.

Setsuna was blushing madly. Being this close, and outside among people, and her Kono-chan using her seductive voice, and Asuna who was watching them...

It was too much pressure for her to bear.

" Whatever you want..." Setsuna sighed in defeat. And drew a smile with her lips.

"...Ojou-sama! " Konoka eyes' widened.

" Secchan, don't call me like that! " Konoka held her grip tight.

" Well, you're asking, no ordering me, so I'm taking it as a task, Ojou-sama! " Setsuna kept her smile, feeling like a winner.

Setsuna's smile faded away into an embarrased blush at the second she saw herself in the mirror, wearing the giant puffed up like a pumpkin dress . And it was orange-color.

Asuna bursted into laughs at her view.  
Setsuna's eye-brow twitched.

" Hahahahaaaa! Konoka you nasty girl! I can't believe I lost my bet! I really thought that now you both were closer -and especially since Setsuna-san doesn't seem shy to you, from what I witnessed last time- Setsuna-san would refuse to wear this kind of dress in front of people!...Hahahaaa " Asuna couldn't stop laughing at Setsuna's orange pumpkin look.

" What?! A bet? Kono-chan...you played me like a card! How could you do that! " the dressed girl looked hurt, and funny at the same time. The pumpkin looked sad.

Konoka walked to her lovely Secchan and whispered something in her ear.  
Setsuna almost exploded from blushing.

She slowly nodded awkwardly. And went back in the dressing room.

The rest of the shopping was quiet because Setsuna was a bit tense after what Konoka told her. Only her girlfriend and Asuna were having fun. They came in the center to find some clothes for the ball their class was organizing for the couple.

Asuna saw a truck selling ice creams and went to buy some for them. Setsuna looked at her friend, waving at her.

" So..um...Kono-chan...W-would you...do me the honor..to...go on..a date...with me..tonight? " Setsuna asked her, still looking forward, too shy to look at her princess.

She heard no answer. The shy girl started to freak out.

' _Kono-chan...you dont want-_ ' she stopped thinking as she saw no one standing next to her.

She looked around rapidly, and saw her further looking through a window's shop.

' _Ah...thank god!_ ' she sighed.

Then she saw a man approaching her girl from behind.

" Hey sweet chick, like that dress? Tell you one thing, I'll buy you this if you come with me? How that sounds? " the strong man was about to take her hand but Konoka turned back to the sound of the voice, stepping back on the window.

" Sounds like shit. " a cold voice said.

The man turned right to the girl.

" Oh, two beauties in one day? How lucky I am! I'll buy you the same dress if you- " he stopped at his eyes met hers.

Dark, and threatening.

He read ' _Go away if you value your low life..._

_or I'll enjoy myself slicing you into pieces! '_

He stepped back, sweating. He walked away mumbling '_bitch_' but Setsuna heard him with her great hearing abilities.

She took a squashed trash can and threw it at the back of his head, making him fall. He got up rubbing the hit on his head, and saw some blood on his hand. The sharp-edge of the can cut his head-skin.

" From the 'bitch' ! " Setsuna shouted at him, smiling.

He ran as fast as he could.

" Kono-chan, you should not leave my side. You see what can happen to you? Stay close to me. " Setsuna put a hand around her waist protectively, and started to walk.

Konoka was surprised she could allowed herself to hug her in the street. She didn't seem to be bother by the glare sent by the croud. The protected girl smiled lovely as she rested her head on Setsuna's shoulder.

" As you say...my knight. " and put a kiss on her cheek

Setsuna was being careful around her. She kept her serious look, with a sligh blush from the kiss.

' _She looks so handsome acting like this..._ ' Konoka blushed at the sight of her love.

" Hey! You two lovebirds could have waited for me! I even bought you ice creams! " Asuna ran to join them.

They broke from the embrace, but Setsuna's hand found its way to hold Konoka's.

She's so over-protective.

But that's what Konoka liked in particularly. She squeezed her hand.

' _I love you_ '

Asuna handed them their treats. They resumed their walk, enjoying this sunny day. Everytime Konoka saw a beautiful dress for her Secchan, the latter refused flatly, still pouting about the earlier trick.

After two hours, they found the clothes they needed for the ball event. Of course, Konoka chose Setsuna's clothes, since she didn't know anything about dress-up.

They were hanging around, listening to street musics, watching Asuna who went very shy when she got hit on few times, helping a child who got lost, and waited Konoka to come back from the restroom.

And waited.

But she never came back. It took Setsuna ten minutes to finally realize something was wrong with her princess, since Asuna was trying to reason her friend saying that maybe she needed to take her time for...you know.

But as a bodyguard, she didn't care if she had to stay next in the restroom, her job was to protect her. She went to the fastfood's restroom, knocking on the door. It was empty, no one in there.

She started to freak out and looked around the fastfood, outside in the street.

' _Where the hell is she? Damn, just relax, and close your eyes_ ' she did as she told herself.

' _You know her aura, stay focused on her..._' Setsuna started to picture images of Konoka in her mind.

' _Your smile takes away my worries. '_

Everything around disappeared to her mind.

' _Your eyes lead my way out of the dark._ '

Everything was quiet. No one seemed to stand next to her.

' _If I were to lose you my love..._'

Then a ray of light shone above her. She startled Asuna when she suddenly jumped to the roof of a building, making people around them to wonder if it was a show.  
The red-hair girl followed her master by the stairs.

' _I would be lost to death._ '

Asuna was catching her breathe when she reached the roof. She was about to sit when she heard someone yelled.

" How could you do that Emiko! Stop making fun of me everytime you see me! Gahh! " Setsuna sighed, annoyed by her friend.

" I'm so sorry Secchan, I watched you down the street, I wanted to shout so you could hear me but everytime I tried, Aki-san put her hand on my mouth..." Konoka went to hug her worried knight.

" I'm not making fun of you Setsuna. I'm testing your abilites. And I have to say, you surprised me. " Emiko said calmy, walking to see their friends.

" I wonder how you found us. I thought I hid well. " Emiko saw her childhood friend frowning.

" I won't tell you! " Setsuna pouted and hugged back her lover.

" What the heck! Why did you kidnap Konoka you crazy! " Asuna popped out from the stairs.

" I didn't. She followed me. " Emiko smiled at the shouting Asuna.

" Did I have a choice when you lied to me saying Secchan and Asuna were waiting for us somewhere else and suddenly you covered my mouth and held me so tight to jump here! " Konoka defended herself, obviously mad at her new bodyguard.

" Now now...it was a trick to see how strong your bond is. And it turned out that Setsuna can find you wherever you are. You should be happy that I made you see that! " Emiko grinned at them, raising her hands.

They were all mad.

" O-Okay, I'll treat you three to make it up to you guys...Come on..." Emiko sighed.

* * *

The three girls were sitting at a table in a coffee shop.

" I thought she would treat us to some restaurant or fastfood! Ahhh..." Asuna sighed, head laid on the table.

" Oh Asuna! You really are a glutton! All you can think about is food! " Konoka told her friend who frowned back at her statement.

Setsuna was watching outside. She seemed lost in her thoughts. Konoka noticed and tried to know what she was thinking.

" Secchan, are you alright? " Setsuna smiled as she put her head on her hand.

" Yes...I was realizing how this street is familar to me. Not long ago, I saw this street as a stranger from this town and now, I see memories on every corner. " her smiled widened.

It was so rare to see her Secchan nostalgic, so she wanted to know more about her past.  
But Emiko came back with a plate.

" Here it is! Coffee or tea or cappucino or even this weird one called frappuccino..." Emiko sat down with them.

" You didn't have to buy all of these Aki-san- " Konoka told her.

" Please, call me Emiko. Now that everything is clear with Setsuna, and as her girlfriend, you should call me by my firstname, we're not stranger anymore. " Emiko smiled at her soflty.

Asuna was giving everybody their drinks.

" It is also the same for you Asuna. Since you're Setsuna's best friend. " Asuna looked at her to see her eyes watching back and blushed.

" Why are you talking this way...Emiko-san ? " Konoka didn't understand why she was talking as if she was close to Setsuna. Actually, since Asuna and she saw them laughing under the World's Tree, she didn't have the time to question Setsuna about it. She thought her lover hated her job's new partner.

" Ah, before I answer you...Here Setsuna, take it. " Emiko handed her a small bag.

" What is it? " Setsuna asked as she took it. She opened the bag to take out what was in it.

" Candies? I thought you didn't like sweets Setsuna-san? " Konoka nodded to her roomate's statement.

She was now lost. First she was kidnapped by Emiko, then she got friendly with Setsuna, and now she's offering her candies? And what's more she wasted her money in it because her Secchan never ate candies, even when she offered some.

Setsuna smiled widely.

" Thank you Emiko! " and she put a peach flavour lollipop in her mouth, enjoying the sweetness of the candy.

Asuna and Konoka let their cups tumble on the table.

" Okay! Could someone tell me what's going on here! I'm starting to lose my mind! " Konoka shouted, bringing her fists together under her chin.

Setsuna laughed as she moved her princess closer to her by the shoulder.

" Do you see this market? That's what I've been looking at few minutes ago. When I was a kid, before I met you, I lived in Mahora for a while, with Emiko. " Konoka's eyes widened with shock.

" And the first time I saw candies, it was in this market. " Setsuna looked at Emiko who smiled.

...

_" Wow! You have a peach lollipop! I want some to! " a girl said to a boy._

_" No! Peach is my favorite, you take the chocolate one, like you hair color! " the boy teased the girl, eating his lollipop._

_" Hmmm! It's so sweet! " the boy smiled to the girl who were about to cry._

_" You shouldn't be mean like this Kei, bad children don't get candies, you know that! " a woman who seemed to be her mom told him, giving a peach flavour lollipop to the girl._

_" Here sweetie...you're really are a good girl for not fighting with your brother. " the mother kissed her on her head._

_Little Setsuna watched them while she was walking with Emiko._

_She suddenly let go from Emiko's sleeve. The latter felt her weight lightened, so she turned around only to see little Setsuna staring at what seemed to be candies through the window._

_" Wah...I want some too! " little Setsuna exclaimed, Emiko could see stars in her eyes._

_" We can't Setsuna, we don't have money to pay for it. Come on, we have to go quick. " Emiko said, taking Setsuna's hand._

_" B-but! I never ate candies before, I heard children said it was delicious! Do you see? It's written lollipops...so it must be a sweet! " little Setsuna said happily._

_" I'm sorry, we can't buy some, we'll come back later okay? " Emiko told her and took her away from the market._

_They walked in silence._

_" Is it because I'm cursed? So it means I'm bad? And bad children don't have candies..." Setsuna said sadly._

_Emiko stopped. She looked back at her._

_" No you're not bad Setsuna. You're a sweet angel. " Emiko smiled to her, but Setsuna was on the edge of tears._

_' _I could try to steal some...no, if we get in trouble, there will be no place for us to stay._ " Emiko thought, then she patted her little Setsuna's head._

_" I promise you I'll buy you some okay? But because we have to hurry and we don't have money, I can't get some. This is how it works here, you give money if you want something in exchange, that is what they call ' to buy ' . But I promise you I'll buy some as soon as I can okay sweet angel? " Setsuna lifted her head up._

_" Okay! " she grinned._

_And they resumed their walk, little Setsuna hanging on Emiko's sleeve._

_Later, Emiko left before she could keep her promise, and Setsuna's memories were erased._

...

After Setsuna told them about the candies memory, Emiko and she explained to them about the day under the World's Tree.

Konoka was crying in her lover's arms.

" Why are you crying Kono-chan? " Setsuna asked with concern.

" You have suffered this much and gramps erased your memories and now...you remembered everything! It must feel terrible and you finally met Emiko-san again..." Konoka tried to stop her tears but couldn't.

She felt so many things right now.  
So sad for her lover, she never heard about her past because Setsuna always turned dark when she asked her about it, and all of the sudden, she heard all these stories.  
So mad about the fact her grand-father erased Setsuna's memory but at the same time she felt so grateful, because she could met her and live this great love with her.

" Wow...I'm so speechless. " Asuna said as she looked at Setsuna.

Then she looked at Emiko. She understood now what she told her before.

" I'm sorry I was hard on you the first day, I misunderstood about you. " Asuna lowered her head to apologize.

" Don't be. You acted as good friend. There's nothing to apologize for that. " Emiko replied.

Setsuna wiped away her princess' tears with her hand, and kissed her on her forehead.

" Thank you Kono-chan...It's true it feels awkward but, with you next to me, makes everything easy to take. So don't cry... " Setsuna held her tight.

They sit and talked for a long moment, until the sun set, and went back to the dorms.

Well, only Emiko and Asuna, because Konoka was invited to dinner by her knight. This time she heard, and agreed to.

Konoka handed Asuna her shopping bags and they said goodbye to each other.  
Setsuna watched her friends walking away and waited until they were gone.  
Then she raised her elbow on her right.

" Shall we, princess? " Setsuna bowed her head to her.

" With pleasure! " Konoka said, holding her knight's arm to walk to a fancy restaurant Setsuna picked.

Behind the tree the couple left, two shadows appeared as the moon enlightened the world.


	11. Chapter 11

" I can't believe you dragged me here with you, Emiko-san! " a bell ringing girl said, hiding behind a brick wall.

" I need someone to share my pain in case she saw me. And don't tell me you don't wanna know about their date! " a dark-hair girl with blue eyes replied to her friend, watching from the brick wall as well.

" And don't worry, my spying abilities are the best. " Emiko added, trying to reassure Asuna.

They watched a couple through the french restaurant's window. A strong dark-haired girl was pushing back the chair for her lover to sit. Then she went to sit in front of her.

" Why are you so interested in their date anyway? " Asuna dropped the shopping bags.

" I want to see how much my little girl has grown up, and how she is when she's in love! " Emiko replied, still looking at the beautiful couple.

" Ahh...thank you lord! To let her enjoy youth with love..." she started to cry her eyes out to Asuna's surprise.

" I wish I could marry them right away! " Emiko put her hands on her cheeks. Asuna sweat-dropped.

" You're worst than me and our class! I really wouldn't believed you would care that much for Setsuna-san. " Emiko just smiled at the scene before her eyes.

Konoka reached for Setsuna's hand on the table, making the latter stuttering some words before she split the _sauce blanche aux herbes provenciales_ on the table.

" She was supposed to live apart from anyone. She was doomed to be alone forever. Our people would have banished her. In a way, the war saved her and now...look at her. " Emiko said as she saw her dear childhood friend stood up to apologize and bumped onto the waiter's plate above her head.  
Asuna looked at her, listening closely.

" She's breathing love and is surrounded by so many friends..." Emiko's eyes softened.

" I'm so happy for her..." she turned to give Asuna a smile.

The red-hair girl understood now. Why was her friend so dark when she met her the first time? Why was she thinking so low of herself? Why was she so shy and unwilling to have fun like everyone? Why did she feel so alone...

She finally understood the meaning of '_cursed _' Setsuna always used to describe herself.  
She felt suddenly so sad.

" But..." Emiko turned her head back at the lovely clumsy couple.

She saw Setsuna covered with salads and tomatoes and chicken meats on the top. Konoka stood up to see if she was okay, but her lover carefully bowed to excuse her and went to the restroom to get clean.

" Now it's our turn to have fun ! " Emiko smiled mischeviously at Asuna who shook her head.

'_ I want your life full with laughters. '_

The demon with blue eyes pulled Asuna to the french restaurant direction.

' _I want your life full of happy memories. '_

_' Because you're blessed with angel's wings. '_

_' Because you are blessed from heaven, my child. '_

* * *

Setsuna was washing her hands.

' _What a disaster...I can't believe I'm so clumsy when it comes to romantic things._ ' she sighed as she dried her hands under the hands-dryer.

'_ I really do smell like a rosted bird now...great! _' Setsuna walked to the door and pushed it. But nothing moved. The door was locked.

'_ What the! It has no lock! Why is it- '_ she felt something in her hand laid on the door. She closed her eyes for a minute.

'_ Magic lock...this a locking spell...talisman to be more precise...'_ she clenched her hand into a fist.

'_ This is the first spell Emiko taught me. _' she smiled nervously.

_' A basic spy technique, 'In case you have to hide from enemies' she said... '_

She started to laugh loud,

and punched the heavy door.

" You are so rosted you damn crow ! "

* * *

Konoka was waiting for her knight. Their ordrers were getting cold but she wanted to wait for Setsuna to eat. It would be impolite to begin. It was the first time they were one a date like this, in a romantic restaurant with candles on the table, fancy plates, gold cutleries, waiters that were so nice, but there was just one thing missing, and Emiko noticed it back there when she was looking through the window.

Something every couple shared and enjoyed on a dinner, it was the main reason a dinner was romantic, along with the candles of course.

One of the nice waiters came at her table.

" Mademoiselle, here's your lover's present. " he dropped off a bouquet of roses with red petals.

" Wow! " Konoka was speechless, looking at the beautiful gift.

" And here is your girlfriend's order. " he took a corkscrew, opened a bottle which had the same shape as a bottle of wine and poured it in their glasses.

" Ah, no. I think you must be wrong, we didn't order any drinks beside water. " Konoka said to the nice waiter.

" Your girlfriend is dark-hair right? With a beautiful face like yours. " he smiled back, and saw Konoka blushed at the compliment.

" I can't be mistaken when a pretty lady asks me something. She ordered the ' _First date cocktail'_, saying that tonight was and needed to be special. Don't worry, there's no alcohol in it." he then took his leave, leaving Konoka completely lost.

She looked at the flowers, and the drink. And smiled widely.

' _Oh Secchan...you're so romantic! I can't wait for tonight...you seem to suprise me more and more! '_

Not far away from a table, two girls were eating together. The waiter who talked to Konoka came to their table.

" Here, that's for the wonderful improvised answer. " the girl handed the waiter a one hundred bill in his hand. He bowed and left them.

" What did you ask him to do? " Asuna was eating like never.

" To be my Cupid. " Emiko replied, taking a bite of a rosted chicken meat.

" Hmm! French cook is my favourite! " she said, enjoying her night.

* * *

Suddenly the door unlocked, after Setsuna broke the charm.

She quickly went to Konoka's side, glancing around to look for someone.

'_ Where is she? Darn she hides really well! "_ Setsuna thought and reached her table.

" W-What are all of these Kono-chan? " she saw her princess sniffing a red rose.

" Oh Secchan, you finally here! Thank you so much for these gifts! It means so much to me! " Konoka got up from her chair to kiss her lover. Setsuna blushed at the sudden contact, but still put her hands on Konoka's waist.

'_ What the hell is happening? _' she looked around again, trying to find the culprit of the situation.

" Come on, sit now, and let's enjoy our dinner together! " Konoka let her beloved one to take a seat as she went back to hers.

" I feel so happy and lucky Secchan...I never thought you could be so romantic. " Konoka looked at Setsuna. The bodyguard saw such joy in her eyes, that she couldn't bring herself to break it by telling her it wasn't her doing.

" Um...well, I'm happy that you're happy Kono-chan..." she said uneasily.

'_ I'm gonna slice you into pieces, burn your wings with breadcrumbs and eat you alive you crazy dumbass dead crow! _' Setsuna went crazy in her mind.

" And the drink you ordered is just delicious! Here take a sip. " Konoka handed her her glass.

" Ah, no I'm good Kono-chan, I'm not thirsty..." she saw her joy turned into disappointment.

" B-But I will, if you want to..." she drank the First Date cocktail against her will.

'_ Eh? It's not that bad...rather good actually. _' she thought as she felt the liquid going down her throat.

" Yes, you're right Kono-chan, it really is delicious! " she smiled at her princess who smiled back.

" You know...it almost seems like you knew about Asuna's bet and planned all of this, because it is just a perfect romantic evening. " Konok blushed at what she meant by 'Asuna's bet'.

" No! I assure you, I didn't know anything about the fact Asuna would left us the room tonight- " Setsuna stopped and blushed at her turn. They both knew what (may) implied this alone time Asuna gave them.

Actually, after she interrupted their passionate moment last night, Konoka was so mad at her roomate that she needed to find something to make up to Konoka or she wouldn't enjoyed the oh-so-delicious-pancakes she loved to eat in the morning.

As she understood Konoka needed badly to get more intimate with her kendo master, she decided to make a bet and if she was to lose, she would left the room for them. If she was to win, well, she didn't want to, fearing to witness another passionate moment.

The couple kept silence as they ate, embarassed (or excited) about the moment after dinner. Taking a like for this cocktail, and noticing her girlfriend's glass was empty, Setsuna poured her another First Date cocktail. As she was pouring the glass, she noticed a note on the back of the bottle.

It said '_Love's potion for the First Time. By Emiko and Asuna.'_

However feeling the drink making her head spinning around, causing her view to go blurry, she read '_This would be your first time for both of you, I thought I could help you extend the pleasure. By Asuna.'_

Setsuna was shocked.

'_ How could you set me up like this Asuna-san! '_ she clenched her teeth while Konoka kept drinking happily.

* * *

Back at the other hidden table, the soon-to-dead-again girl blurped as she touched her stomach. She felt so full and happy! French cook is really yum-yum! Then she felt a cold sensation. She got goosebumps.

She glanced at the couple behind Emiko, and saw Setsuna reading the bottle.

" Why is she so interested in the wine's quality? " Asuna asked Emiko who was finishing her dinner.

" I don't know, maybe she discovered she likes alcohol. " Emiko replied to her friend, wiping her mouth with a tissu, eyes closed.

" I'm not sure..." the monkey girl started to feel unease.

* * *

At the end of the dinner, the girls couple was feeling high.

You couldn't say there were drunk, because they could stand and walk correctly, but high in a way they never felt.

Setsuna paid for the note and they went out of the fantastic restaurant.

Konoka rested her head on her lover's shoulder.

" Hm...Secchan, I'm too tired to walk back to the dorms..." she closed her eyes.

" Me too...I don't know why..." she tried to find a place where they could rest for a while, when Konoka had an idea.

" Say...why don't we go to a hotel? " she looked into her knight's beautiful dark eyes.

'_ W-What! No we must not Kono-chan! If people see us, we're dead before your grand-father could even heard of it! '_

But all her mouth could enunciate was:

" Whatever you want honey..."

'_ What did I just call her?! _' Setsuna seemed to lose control of her saying.

They went for a short walk until they noticed a big palace hotel next to a river. At least Setsuna picked one out of the center, where it would have been too easy to see them enter...and leave.

Not far away, two girls were watching them from a roof.

" Now...it's time to get some sleep, fun part is over for us! " Emiko told Asuna.

" Just...what did you do to them? " she said blushing like mad at she saw her friends entered the beautiful five stars hotel palace.

" Me? " Emiko smiled mischeviously to her.

" _I_, didn't do anything. " she knew Setsuna would read her note wrong, predicting her blurry sight.

Asuna saw Emiko walked away, laughing loudly as she waved her ' Enjoy your last night!'

The red-hair girl swallowed hard, she knew she was in trouble now.

* * *

When the couple opened the door of their room, the first notable thing was the bed.

The big bed.

California king bed.

Setsuna felt her body on fire. She was filled with so much excitement but at the same time, she felt so much embarassment. Yes, her reason was still in her mind but not strong enough to control her body.

Whereas her princess seemed totally out of her mind. She jumped onto the bed to lay down. Setsuna watched her, and after few minutes, she noticed she fell asleep.

' _I still stink chicken. _' she thought and went to take a quick shower.

When she came back in the room, she froze.

" Hmm...Secchan...I want you so much..." Konoka was standing on the bed, in sexy underwears.

She slowly unbuttoned her bra, and let it fell on the bed.

Setsuna dropped her wet towel.


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING: This chapter is all about very _**strong**_ yellow or green **Lemons**. So, if you don't like lemonade, you can't step to the next chapter, you won't miss anything about the story details, but that Konoka and Setsuna are drinking lemonades together.

* * *

Setsuna dropped her wet towel.

She couldn't believed what she was...staring at.

Not that she didn't like it, quiet the reverse, she loved what she was looking at.  
But...her mind didn't want her to simply enjoy the moment.

_' ... _' she was thinking, but no words echoed in her head.

The samurai girl stood there gaping, to her princess' great displeasure. The latter then lowered her body to rest on her hands. Setsuna suddenly felt her mind blow off. The view of her princess in a position that underlined her breasts...it was too hot and too sexy.

" Secchan...you don't like me? " she asked shyly.

And that was enough to sent her lover beyond respect and shyness.

The bodyguard creeped towards the bed, pushing her on the bed.  
The love potion has finally won over her mind.

Setsuna was straddling above her princess' beautiful body.  
She looked deeply into her eyes, and slowly but with a firmness movement, she grabbed both of Konoka's hand, locking her up from any protesting act.

She kissed her with so much greed, so strongly as she entered her mouth with her tongue.

As she deepened the kiss, her hands intertwined with her lovers'.

Konoka felt so helpless, yet she loved how she was taken. Why is that her knight could be so shy but at the same time, so wild? That question quickly vanished from her mind, cause all she cared about now was returning Setsuna the same amount of pleasure.

Even though the kiss was rough, Setsuna felt like she acted on her own.

' _For the first time '_

The dark-hair girl was totally globbling her love's mouth up. Yet the softness of their battling tongues eased their sudden rising desire.

' _I finally understand this burning desire. '_

Setsuna tenderly retrieved her hands from her beautiful girlfriend's to make her way down from Konoka's arms to her shoulders. She put her left hand under the moaning girl's left shoulder, giving her more height to reduce the distance between the devoring girl's hungry mouth and Konoka's bare breasts.

'_ I can do what I want. '_

The bodyguard broke their kiss to take a full bite of the innocent girl's nipple, sucking not too hard to let her sighed in pleasure, and playing with her tongue. While her right hand found her way to the other breast. The girl above slowly grabbed the brown-hair girl left breast, forcing her to gasp as her mouth was now freed.

' _Whatever you want me to do. '_

She carefully rubbed her thumb against the pink erected nipple, ready to be eaten as well. But Setsuna took her time to taste her princess' breast, sucking her sweet skin as much as she could.

" Yes..." the attacked girl moaned on her bruised lips. This sent Setsuna out of control.

The supposed-to-protect woman was about to crush her defended. She grumbled as she felt lust taking over in her mind. She ordered her hands to spread apart the innocent girl's legs, putting each one of it on Setsuna's both parted tights. She held onto the legs, and started to draw kissed from Konoka's breats, down to her belly, where she drew circles with her tongue.

' _I can hear every plea you make now '_

The princess' body was shivering with needs. Needs to be eaten, to be satisfied. She just wanted her tender lover to go down there. But Setsuna felt so hot, she was sweating from the heat of their cuddling, so she stopped what she was doing to take off her black tank top. Konoka watched her strong delicate arms, down to her beautiful muscled abdomen. She looked so hot, so sexy, so needy...but she wanted to see more of her.

" Take off your bandage..." the crushed girl asked, staring at the now bare chest of her lover.

' _Everything is just too perfect. '_

Setsuna placed her hand around Konoka's head, and kissed her one last time before eating her entirely. She then dropped kisses on her chin, her neck, her chest down her stomach, and stopped not too far from the navel. She looked back at her lover who seemed to wait for her to keep her doing. Konoka smiled at her knight, nodding shyly to what she was about to do. Setsuna, not waiting twice, resumed her way to kiss in-between her legs

'_ I feel now how much I want you. '_

Setsuna's lips pressed again Konoka's intimate lips. She slowly took her tongue to lick every corner of the entry, making her princess to want more.

" Please..." Konoka pleaded with a weak and sexy voice, making her Secchan to do it.

The hungry half-demon parted her intimate lips to taste the flower.

" Ahhh...! " Konoka gasped louder than the previous time.

She didn't know how much her moans and talks drove her lover crazy, crazy to do more than love.

' _I can see I'm not crazy. '_

Setsuna kept licking her lover's intimate parts, feeling her sweet honey leaking. Her hands was holding her tights, forcing them to spread more.

" Oh yes! " Konoka said, as she felt a thick tongue trying to slip into her.

Setsuna was going crazy like never, everytime she heard her lover spoke, she could felt her desire growing. So she started to speed up her movement, putting in and out her tongue from Konoka's parts. Then she heard the girl moaned louder, and felt a pair of two hands holding her head. She raised her eyes to see Konoka's face twisted with so much pleasure.

' _I'm just blinded by you. '_

Setsuna smiled. She felt such pride to be the one who gave her such pleasure. To be the one who touch her first. To be the one to possess her.  
She withdrew from her delicious kiss to Konoka's disappointment. The latter was about to tell her lover off because she ended up such tasty moment, when she felt two fingers gently slipping into her.

" Oohhh!..." Konoka cried out, caught by surprised.

Setsuna smiled was wick. She seemed to be completely lost in the moment. She went in and out, at first slowly, then she quickly fastened her pace, watching Konoka moaning more at every stroke she made. Konoka's hands fell on the sheet to clenched it.

" Do you like it? " a Setsuna totally out of her reason asked with a smirk, seeing perfectly how her princess was enjoying herself. She just wanted to hear it from her mouth.

" Oh yes..." Konoka answered in a moan. She started to push her own body everytime she felt Setsuna's fingers going in her.

" Is it good? " her knight asked again, rubbing her thumb against her clitoris.

" Ohhh yess! It's good...It's too good! Oh yes...yes, yes... " Konoka was feeling herself about to come.

As she was feeling her Kono-chan shivering even more than before, she supposed she was about to come too, and kept her pace, holding her waist with the other hand that wasn't busy. She brought her face to Konoka's ear and whispered:

" I love you..." and Setsuna rose her pace quickly, causing Konoka to explode in pleasure.

" Oh..I love you too! " and she climaxed, clenching now Setsuna's shoulders, digging in her nails which almost make her Secchan's skin bleed.

' _I needed to feel you as mine. '_

They both stopped, breathing heavily. Setsuna slowly took herself out from her, and kissed her on her lips before laying down next to her.

Konoka tried to recover from a heavenly orgasm, with a big smile on her face.  
She blushed like mad before turning her back to her lover.

"I-Is there something wrong Kono-chan? Did I hurt you? " Setsuna asked with worried, blushing slightly.

" No...not at all Secchan..." she turned to face her.

" It was just so perfect. " she said still catching her breathe.

Setsuna blushed wildly at the compliment, feeling shy again.

' _This time I can't say it was urges. '_

Konoka suddenly pushed Setsuna's shoulder down to stand above her.

" Too perfect to end now. " and she captured her knight's lips.

_' I just needed to feel you. '_


	13. Chapter 13

This is a quick note for the ones who didn't read the previous chapter.

The next morning, after Konoka and Setsuna did it for the first time (and more than once), at a big five stars hotel palace, they went back to school.

* * *

Everyone was chatting in the class. Some would talk about their week-end, other would talk about their love stories, some would just sit and wait for classes to begin. Like Evangeline and Mana. And it would be unusual if they were to speak.

Like it would be unusual if some people who speak, suddenly don't.

And when it happens, it draws everyone's attention.

So that's how the two new favorite lovebirds caught everybody's eyes.

...

" Konoka-san, are you alright? You don't seem to have a good night sleep. I can see shadows under your eyes. " Nodoka asked with concern, holding a book on her chest.

" Ah...hmm..Hi Nodoka...I slept well thank you. It's just that I got so much work to do. " the princess replied to her friend with a yawn.

Asuna sitting next to her knew exactly the reason why she looked so worn-out. But, since she had to pretend she had nothing to do with yesterday's dinner, she acted as if Konoka was still the same, cheerful as always.

" Oh, were you studying? Say, I need your help for the exercise since you're good in mathematics subject. I assume you already did the first exercise? " Haruna asked her.

Truth to be told, Konoka didn't even opened any book yet. And as for mathematics, she didn't have to work it now since she was good at it.  
So what could she say to her friend?

" Um...yeah...but, I don't really remember it, sorry hehe... " Konoka smiled as she raised a hand behind her head, bowing.

" Oh that's fine, I have the book here! " the gossip girl told her with a grin.

" Ah...y-yes... " Konoka was too exhausted to use her head right now, her eyes were half-closed.

" By the way, where are you girlfriend? It's so rare for her to not be by your side. You usually come together...what happened? Did you two have a lover's quarrel? " Haruna smiled at her, opening the maths book.

" No...She said she has a meeting with gramps, so she will come later by herself. " Konoka lied to her friend.

Actually, Setsuna told her to come separately at school, so it won't seem weird if they both come looking tired to everyone to see._ 'It would be too obvious' _she said.

Either it was the exhausting feeling, or the memories of last night haunted her mind, or the need to hide things you feel dangerous to be known, it led to this stupid idea.

She forgot that showing unusual things or acting differently arouse somebody's curiousity. And for a new couple, a change of behaviour (in a good way that improves the relationship) mainly means they have got a step forward. That, Haruna knew for sure.

Speaking of the devil, Setsuna opened the door of the classroom, stretching her arms as she walked to her seat. She sat and yawned, before laying her head in her arms to rest.

And one thing made it very clear to Haruna to understand what happened between the couple. Including the fact they were both looking like they didn't get any sleep, the one big unusual thing Sakurazaki did made Haruna foresee what they were trying to hide.

She totally (pretended to) ignore(d) her beloved one.

Haruna was about to, out of habit, say out loud what she guessed, but Asuna covered her mouth in time. She dragged her out of the class, to everyone's surprise.

" Sheesh! Don't you tell anybody about what you found out by yourself! " Asuna whispered to her.

" Oh? You knew? Did Konoka tell you? " Haruna asked. They were hiding under a desk.

" No, but I just happen to know. And if you say anything, I'll be the one with a headless walking body! " Asuna replied quietly, looking aroung if anyone was listening.

" Why? Did they ask you not to? But you didn't. I just found out by myself with my great guessing abilities and- " she felt a hand covering a mouth again.

" Whatever! Just don't say anything to anyone please? My life is in your hands! " Asuna begged her, fearing for her head to be sliced off.

" And, what do I get from saving your life? " Haruna got out from under the desk.

_' Why do I always end up involved with troubling situations? '_ Asuna sighed.

" I...will tell you about the night I saw them kissing each other with passion..." Asuna felt bad to gossip but she had no choice, either she feels bad or die hard.

" Ohhhh! That will work! I need inspiration from my new doujinshi! " Haruna was now enraptured.

Asuna was whispering the story into Haruna's ear.

* * *

" Alright everyone! Please seat! " a beauty woman said to the class.

She looked at everyone who seemed to be lost in her blue eyes. She smiled to few of them, and then noticed Konoka was half-asleep, on the edge of falling on her table, while Setsuna rested her head on her hand, eyes-closed.

She didn't care to sleep since the teacher was Emiko.

However she also seemed to forget how teasing was this friend. No teasing is not a strong enough word.

_Machiavellian._

" Setsuna! Why are you so tired? Rough night...? " Emiko smiled suggestively after she hit her head with a harisen.

The knight and the princess blushed at the same time.

_' Damn you! '_ Setsuna sent her teacher a dead glare.

During all the hour, Setsuna kept wachting Emiko, making her understand that the minute the bell would ring, she was going to beat the crap out of her.  
The teacher were saying goodbye to the class, and quickly ran towards the door to escape. When Setuna tried to get her and looked in the corridor, she was already gone.

' _Damn!_ ' she bit her lips. Then she remembered there was a second person she needed to take care of. As she turned back to see her, she noticed she was also gone.

She looked back in the corridor, and saw a red-hair girl running like mad.

" Asuna-san! Come back here! " the samurai girl hunt down her prey.

" What is wrong with Sakurazaki-san? " the class-rep asked Konoka in the name of the entire class.

" Ahhaa...Um...Asuna...ate all of her candies! " that was all she could think about to answer.

The class went silent, a fly could be heard.

Bzzzz

* * *

Asuna was running fast around the school, trying to find a way to hide. Without thinking, she jumped in the bushes, and laid down in there.

" You think you can hide from me, you monkey girl! "

" Waaaaahh! " Asuna shrieked as she raised up on her knees.

Setsuna pointed out her sword on her friend's head.

" P-Please Master! I haven't done anything I swear! All I did was eating the french _canard laqué!_ " she said as she clapped her hands together on the edge of the sword, begging for forgiveness.

" So you were there! Why did you make us drink this weird Love's potion stuff! Who asked you to do so! " Setsuna showed no mercy.

" What? I didn't do such thing! I told you I only had dinner with Emiko-san! " then she remembered the Cupid guy. Setsuna noticed it.

" Talk now you monkey! " the swordwoman looked really scary.

" Ahh..eeh..I remember Emiko-san paid a waiter to give you something at your table. " Asuna bowed on her knees.

" That rosted crow...what was she thinking by doing this! " Setsuna took back her sword.

The red-hair girl sighed in relieve, and got up.

" Well, whatever she did, I'm sure it was for your safety. "

" Why do you think so? " her master asked, curious about her statement

" She seems to really care about you. " Asuna smiled to her.

Setsuna sighed lightly, looking at the World's Tree she could see far away.

_" Exactly. That's why, I promised myself to always look out for you. "_

And then smiled.

" Yeah...ever since I met her. "

The sky was so blue today.

* * *

The spying teacher was now walking down the street, happy to succeed her beautiful escape. She wandered a little, feeling nostalgia filled her body.

'_ Nothing has really changed here..._ ' she thought as she glanced around to see children and families walking.

She also witnessed a couple's love confession. The guy seemed so shy as he took the girl's hand, but never broke their gazing. The boy slowly leant forward to kiss his new girlfriend's lips.

'_ How cute..._' she smiled, with a hint of sadness.

Suddenly she heard noises. Noises she recognized quickly. She followed the sounds and found a spot she never saw before.

When she got out from the small alley between two buildings, she couldn't really see well what as in front of her because of the sun's brightness.

So she walked more and stopped.

" Miewwww ! "

Emiko saw tons of stray cats running around a person with long ears. She was sitting in the middle of them, spreading foods on the ground.  
She suddenly felt a soft fur pressed against her calf. She looked down to see a tiny grey cat miewing back to her.

...

_" Please! Look at his cute face? He is so sad, and all alone poor cat! " a girl with a white veil said._

_The other girl with dark-hair watched the -small like a hand- cat on the girl's chest.  
She looked at the girl's ' _begging to adopt the grey cat ' _eyes, then she looked back at the cat's _' begging to be adopted '_ eyes._

_' Erm...they look the same...' the girl with blue eyes sweat-dropped._

_" I...am not sure it's a good idea. I feel sorry for this poor animal but, your family won't allow it. They don't see cats as a pet but a wild animal. I can even assure you they eat some sometimes- " the girl stopped at the look of a horrified girl and a traumatized cat._

_" Um I'm just kidding! Of course they don't, haha " the taller girl approached the veiled girl._

_" Listen, I can't let you fight again with your mother. I know that if you bring him... " the pretty blue eyes girl patted the cat's head._

_" She won't say anything but kill this poor cat. " and then raised her hand higher to pat the veiled girl's head._

_" But...he's going to die from starving or get killed by another animal... " the cat started to purr._

_" Princess...I can't- "_

_" Emi-chan...please, we're his only chance to save him and..." the veiled blond-hair girl took the tiny cat's paw between her fingers, and waved it to the dark-hair girl in front of her._

_" Listen! He's purring! " she exclaimed with a bright smile._

_Emiko felt a heart melt. She was standing in front of such beauty, such bright sun coming from her smile. She looked at her veiled hairs, and held her head closer to her face with her left hand. The smaller girl's eyes widened._

_" Do you know why my heart can't deny your wishes..." Emiko rested her hand on the blond-hair girl's one which was still holding the cat's paw._

_" Because it has fallen for you... " and the taller girl bent her head to feel this bright warm lips. She could feel how soft it was, to kiss the one she loved._

_Emiko drew back to stare into her beautiful green eyes._

_" I fell in with love you ever since I saw you in the cold rain...princess- "_

...

" Aki-sensei ? " a robot girl said, noticing she was spacing out.

" Ah? " Emiko was coming back to her senses. The grey cat next to her feet was sitting, watching her with curious.

Emiko smiled to him, and held him on her chest. The cat suddenly purred in content.  
The teacher walked towards her student, who was now standing.

" Hello Chachamaru-san! I didn't know you were working as a benevola for stray animal's safety! " she smiled to the robot.

" Ah? No I'm not. I fed a cat here once, and when I came back the next day, all of these cats came out of nowhere. " she blushed a little.

" I guess the cat told her friends and families, and now I come every two days to feed them. " she bent to caress a cat.

" That's really nice of you! You're a generous person! " Emiko told her as she put down the grey cat.

" Um..thank you for the compliment... " the robot girl blushed as she bowed her thanks.

" Ah, it's okay don't be so polite. We're out of school now, just treat me like a friend. " Emiko smiled a bit embarrassed.

They stayed silent until Emiko spoke.

" So...tell me, do you have master? " she asked girl, knowing she was not a regular person but a robot. She knew someone created her in order to do some tasks.

That's the reason of technology.

" Ah, yes, it's Evangeline McDowell, a student from our class too. "

" The lady vampire? Hah! Why would she need you? She's that old? " Emiko joked.

" Please don't talk this way about my master. She is really nice deep in her heart. " the long ears girl replied quietly.

" Say...how old is she? Do you know or rather were you with her fourteen years ago? "

Chachamaru went blank for a minute, which made Emiko tilted her head.

" I just checked my datas...and the oldest informations I have are from six years ago, when Hakase-sensei just created me. She was twelve years old. However I know my master has lived for a long time now, almost for a century- "

" That long! Hahaha, I thought my people would live the longest, but for a century, and still look this young, she's going to live for eternity. " Emiko laughed.

She then stopped, and wore a serious look.

" Okay, good. That's what I was hoping to hear. Can you bring me to her please Chachamaru-san? " the robot girl nodded and led her to hidden house in the wood.

* * *

In the dorms, three girls were eating dinner. The cooker felt so tired that she quickly ate her meal and threw herself on the couch.

The two other cleaned the table after they were done.

" Ahhh...I can't believe tomorrow we're having a party for you two guys! " a red-hair girl said as she turned on the tv.

" Don't tell me! I heard Yukihiro-san has planned many 'games' for us to play. I just don't want to know about it... " Setsuna told her friend while she lifted the laid girl's legs up to sit. She gently laid back her legs on her tights, and started to massage her feet.

" Hmmm...it feels so good Secchan..." the knight smiled, blushing a little at what she heard.

" Why do you say so Setsuna-san? They just want to show you guys how happy they are for you. You were so dark before you started to talk to Konoka, and now you've changed into a kind person. I think you should thank them for showing so much consideration. " Asuna said, her back facing them as she was zapping chanels.

Setsuna stayed quiet for a while, keeping massaging her girlfriend's feet. When she turned to see if she was still enjoying the massage, she noticed her love was already asleep.

She slowly stood up, carefully removing her legs to put it back on the couch, and dropped a soft kiss on her princess' forehead.

She took her sword and took her leave.

" Good night Asuna-san. "

" Yeah, don't get hurt during your patrols, or someone is going to be really sad if she can't dance with you tomorrow night! " Asuna giggled as she turned on her Zombie game.

Setsuna blushed a little, and closed the door.

She was walking to the World's Tree and waited for thirty minutes before starting to get a bit worried.

' _Where is she? We we supposed to do our rounds together tonight. '_ Setsuna thought, looking around hoping she would pop out.

Then, she began to walk away. Her duties had to come first.

Deep in the wood, Emiko was sitting on a tree's branch, watching the moon in the sky.  
She blinked and looked away from the bright star.

Her eye-color changed.  
She was seeing red clouds.


	14. Chapter 14

Konoka was baking pancakes for breakfast. After she recovered from a great sleep, dreaming about her angel, she awoke with a blissful feeling, looking forward for the evening event. She went to the kitchen to cook breakfast, and felt the need to thank her bestfriend for the perfect night she had with her lover.

At the smell of food, Asuna woke up, still tired from her early job, but woke up anyway, feeling her stomach empty.

" Wow, why did I do to get my favorite pancakes in the morning ? " Asuna said purposely, coming in the kitchen.

" That...is for you being the best friend ever Asuna! " Konoka hummed happily.

Asuna blinked. So she wasn't told by her lover that her night was completely planned from her history teacher? Well, it wasn't as if she needed to tell her, or she would say goodbye to her favorite cakes.

So she went back to the living room, watching the TV.

Someone knocked on the door, and came in. She dropped off her shoes and put down her sword on the wall. She lifted her head up, only to face her princess.

Five inches away.  
Lovers' distance kiss.

And this time, they did. Like a habit.  
Quick, but sweet.

Konoka dragged her lover to the table already set. Her plate still full. This time, the knight prepared herself for she didn't eat much last night. She was now ready to enjoy her big plate full of eggs and pancakes and carrots and tomatoes and cucumbers and olives and honey and strawberries jam and-

Yes, she was prepared for this! She cracked her neck and fingers, as if she was about to fight, and sat down on the chair.

Asuna didn't even try to look at her, feeling enough stress from these past few days.  
Konoka was about to kiss her lover one more time to wish her _bon appétit_, when a knock was heard, again.

" Excuse me to interrupt your meal Konoka-ojou-sama, but the Head-master is looking for you and Setsuna. He wanted me to bring you in his office right away. " the gunlish girl said.

The bodyguard froze.

'_ Oh no! He knows about us, about the hotel night, he wants to banish me. He will kill me before I could say 'sorry' ! '_ Setsuna was losing her mind, her faced turned pale.

Konoka told Mana to join them because they would follow her after her Secchan would eat her breakfast. Whoever needs to see her, she would after she took care of her love.

Wife's duty call.

But Setsuna gulped her meal again, ready to leave in a second. She didn't want to make the man wait if she had to fight for her princess. She was trying to gather her mind to find strengh to convince him how good she would be for her grand-daughter.  
And trying to find excuses for falling for her as a bodyguard. She felt like she betrayed her duty.

The chocolate-hair girl sighed, and started to get prep' for the appointment.  
Mana remained calm, but now she may have understood why Setsuna was hurt last time.

'_ How fast she gulped her meal...she's going to regret it once more. '_ Mana smirked, looking her friend already starting to feel sick as she put her hand on her stomach.

They left the room, leaving a happy Asuna who planned on eating everything on the table.

The three of them were walking in silent. Konoka was humming happily looking through the window to see birds flying around. Mana was in the middle, still as calm as ever, while Setsuna was closing her eyes nervously.

'_ Is he gonna replace me? What can I say? Sorry I fell in love with my defended? Sorry I took her virginity? '_ the bodyguard smacked her face with her hand, feeling drown in hell.

Both Mana and Konoka looked at her. The latter went to her side to hold her smacking hand.

" You're okay Secchan? What's wrong? " Konoka held her hand as they kept walking.

" N-Nothing Kono-chan... " her knight sighed. She squeezed hand, smiling at her.

'_ Everything is a mess. '_

They eventually reached the office. Mana told them goodbye and left, leaving a tortured Setsuna behind her. She let go of her lover's hand and swallowed hard.

The dark-hair girl knocked on the door before open it.

" Hi gramps! " the princess went to kiss him on his cheek.

Her girlfriend stood still, showing a determinated glare.

" Good-morning Konoka. How have you been? It's so rare for me to see you now. " he hugged his grand-child tight.

" I know. But this year is our last, so I have plenty things to do. " Konoka broke the hug to go back to her bodyguard's side.

" Is that so?... " the old man said looking at Setsuna.

She tried not to show any sweat. Anything that would make him notice she was stressed. She wanted to show him she was ready for everything he would say. Even yell.

" Ahem...I wanted to see you both because I heard about tonight's event. " the old Head-master walked closer to them.

'_ Do not hold your breathe! Breathe Setsuna!... '_ she thought to herself, looking straight.

" And I heard about you two. " he said looking in Setsuna's eyes.

And she did not fail. She kept looking back at him.

' _So it's true... '_ the old Konoemon thought.

He looked at her right to see his grand-daughter. She was looking back with the same expression, nevertheless with a smile.

He closed his eyes, aware of their strong bond. After all this time, he tried to hook his princess up with so many gentlemen, but now he understood why he never succeeded.

He remembered a dark witch told him once a long time ago, that soulmates are the most powerful. If anyone would try to do them apart, he would be the first to die.

_' Love is stronger than anything. '_

He saw it in their eyes.

'_ Above revenge and will. '_

There was nothing he could do but be happy for them. Even though it meat blending dark and light.

_" But also because I believe we should show mercy and take this chance to show the other kingdoms that only friendship is the key to bring peace. "_

Negi's word echoed in his mind. He couldn't help but smiled.

'_ But when you lose it... '_

The old Konoemon approached them, pulling his hands up. Setsuna was startled at his movement. She closed her eyes, ready to take a strong slap on her face, but she quickly opened her eyes when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

" You have my blessings. " he smiled at them with affection.

'_ What is left to hang on ? "_

* * *

After the meeting, the couple went to class. Setsuna felt so relieved all morning, that she even joked around a little. But she was rapidly caught up by worry when she heard Aki-sensei was absent for today lesson. Her worries started to grow now.

She went to ask Negi-sensei if he saw her, but he didn't. She turned back to ask Mana who waved a 'no' from the head.

'_ Where on earth are you Emiko! '_ she thought with anger as she returned to her seat. Everyone noticed she was concerned about Aki-sensei. They wondered why, so to cheer the mood up, Asakura tried to say something.

" Hey Sakurazaki-san seems to have fallen for Aki-sensei's blue eyes! Konoka! You have a rival now ! " although the contrary would have sounded more right, and although everyone laughed to the joke -even Konoka since she knew about their relationship- Setsuna's mood darkened from what she heard, and sent a cold glare at the journalist girl.

" Don't ever say that again. " the samurai girl told her.

Everyone stopped laughing. It seemed now that tonight's party won't be that fun. As guessed, the dark-hair girl stood up, pissed off at her classmates and left the room without saying anything to Konoka.

All the girls looked down.

* * *

" Secchan! " Konoka followed her lover.

Setsuna stopped at the sound of the voice. But she didn't want to talk to her right now.  
So she resumed her walk, quick, until she was out of the school.

" Secchan! Wait for me! " however how angry she was, Setsuna couldn't deny her orders as a bodyguard.

She turned to face her, hands in her pockets.

" Why were you so mad at Asakura-san? She was just joking! You seemed so sad when you heard Emiko-san was absent. She was just trying to make you laugh. " Konoka raised her hand to reach her lover's shoulder but the latter shrugged, avoiding the contact.

" Was it just a joke? I remember how shy you were when you looked at her in your room, how obsessed you were about her eyes and how you always blushed at her sight. Tell me, how's that supposed to be a joke if not, truth ? " Setsuna looked straight into her eyes.

_He said 'I am the devil, girl, come with me and we'll make many storms'_

Konoka was taken back from her knight's coldness. Such harsh tone and unreachable touch. She felt so hurt because her lover never was this cold.

_He offered me the universe, but inside my heart there's a picture of a girl_

Setsuna could see pain in her eyes. She also was surprised by her behaviour towards her ojou-sama, her princess.

_Some call love a 'curse' , some call love a 'thief'_

She suddenly felt the old stomach-ache, but her anger was stronger to feel.

_But she's my home_

She wanted to wipe away the tears falling down her Kono-chan's cheeks, but her body wouldn't move.

_And she's as much apart from this broken heart_

The dark-hair girl saw her girlfriend's lips moving, but she couldn't hear anything.

_But see broken bones always seem to mend_

The feeling inside her was growing into hatred.

_I'll taste the devil's tears, drink from his soul, but I'll_

Setsuna closed her eyes, trying to fight the pain away, trying to listen to her heartbeats.

_Never give up you_

Konoka was talking between tears, she stepped forward as she shouted " I love you! "

_He said ' I am the devil, girl, come with me and we'll break many laws'_

Setsuna somehow could hear those words, and opened her eyes. She was lost into pulses. Pulses to kill, to destroy all the love inside her...

_He offered me eternal life, but inside my heart there's a picture of a girl_

...and pulses to crush, to take the girl before her down and eat her til she'd beg her to stop.

_Some call love a 'worth' , some call love a 'thief'_

Konoka held her angry lover's shoulders, trying to shake her off from her mind.

_But she's my home_

" Please! Don't be mad Secchan, I only love you! " the brown-hair girl cried, her hands was shaking.

_And she's as much apart from this broken heart_

She managed to lean closer to her dark angel, and pressed her lips against hers.

_But see broken bones always seem to mend_

And that took Setsuna back from her inner fight.

_I'll taste the devil's tears, drink from his soul, but I'll_

She finally could move her arms slowly around her crying princess' waist, and held her like never.

_Never give up you_

Setsuna felt the pain eased from the kiss, and so she kissed her deeper, trying to feel her down her heart.

_I'll taste the devil's tears, drink from his soul, but I'll_

Konoka broke the kiss after seconds, looking into the half-demon's dark eyes. Tears were rolling like a river down her own cheeks.  
Setsuna looked intensely into her. She smiled weakly as she wiped the tears away from her princess' beautiful face.

" I'll never give up you. "

* * *

Song fic: Devil's tears, from Angus and Julia Stone.


	15. Chapter 15

Setsuna was holding her princess closely, a hand pressing Konoka's head onto her chest.  
She pressed her lips against the chocolate-hair, trying to suppress her girlfriend's sob.  
Konoka's hands were clenching her knight's shirt tightly, as if she was about to disappear.

" I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt or...to make you cry. " Setsuna whispered as she kissed her head.

Few students were walking outside the school, glancing at them but Setsuna didn't give a crap about their staring. All that was important to her now, was her princess.

Konoka stayed silent for a while, breathing Setsuna's smell so she could calm down.

" S-Secchan...what...happened to you just now? " Konoka finally spoke, resting her head on her lover's chest.

Setsuna sighed, surprised that her love could see she was out of her mind.

" I...don't know..." she held her closer.

Konoka slowly pushed back not enough to stay in her hold, but far enough to stare at her dark eyes.

" Secchan...I'm only...looking at you...I love you so much... " she was about to cry again when she felt warm lips held her tears back.  
Setsuna kissed her for a while, until she felt no more tears coming to her girlfriend's eyes.

" I love you too Kono-chan...more than anything else. " she rested her forehead against hers.

They stayed like this until Konoka stopped shaking. She got so frightened when she saw Setsuna back then. Eventually, they went to the classroom.

Hand in hand.

* * *

Evening came quickly as everyone didn't see time pass since they were all busy getting dressed and preparing the ball.

The school had a room for important evening that the class-rep succeeded to book for their party. It was decorated with white and pink balloons hung on every pillars. They put a stage for the music group, and a buffet to keep energy to dance until dawn.

A blond-hair girl went to stage and spoke with a micro.

" I announce the ball is officially beginning! "

" Yeahhhhh! "

Everyone yelled, and music was soon played.

" Wow Sakurazaki-san! You look really sexy in these clothes! There, say 'cheese'!...Yes! " the journalist girl said as she took a picture. She was wearing a green tight dress.

" Um..thank you Asakura-san. the sexy girl said. She was dressed in a black leather pant with a unbuttoned top white shirt, so a silver necklace with a half heart shape pendant could been since. What's more, she was wearing small white earings, a black jacket and black heels. You could say that Konoka did a great job to dress her. She was her girlfriend after all.

" Um, hey, sorry about earlier in class. I didn't mean to snap at you like this... " Setsuna bowed to her classmate to her surprise.  
Asakura smiled at her.

'_ She really changed...it's really great! '_ the journalist thought.

" Nah don't! It was my fault to say stupid thing, don't mind, I didn't take it personally anyway. " Asakura said as she put her hand on Setsuna's shoulder. The latter sighed in relieved.

" Oh! Looks like your girlfriend is here! Congratulations by the way! Tonight is yours, so, enjoy as much as you can 'kay? " Asakura said as she waved to Konoka.

" Let's take a picture of the big couple! " she pushed them together and took tons of pictures.

" Asakura-san! Stop taking pictures my eyes is seeing white now! " Konoka said, trying not to rub her eyes since she put make-up.

The paparazzi girl laughed and walked away from them.  
Setsuna watched her cute and pretty and lovely girlfriend. She was wearing a princess peach color dress, with white heel and the same necklace like her Secchan, but she had the other half heart shape. Also she was wearing a gold bracelet and pink diamand earings. She was absolutely breathtaking.

Setsuna smiled at her, blushing at the beauty next to her, and offered her her arm to hold onto. Her lady smiled back, blushing at her sight and behaviour. She took her arm and placed a chaste kiss on her lover's cheek.

Not far away, a red-hair girl dressed in a white gown watched them.

'_ They really do look like a knight and his princess. '_ she giggled as she ate the buffet.

" Indeed they do. " a voice said behind her back. She choked from the surprise.

" cough cough...wa...ter... " and she was given a glass of water she drank quickly.

" Aaahh...You! Why the hell would you come and scared people like that! I almost choked! " Asuna said, taking her breathe.

" Because you were eating, if not, what's the point to catch you by surprise? It won't be funny then. " a girl dressed in a black suit said.

" Either way it's not funny! And what's with this look anyway! Where were you all this time? Setsuna-san got so worried about you! " Asuna was on fire.

" I have been asked to be the security patrol for tonight, and they gave me this suit so I'd be more visible in case something happens. " Emiko answered, avoiding the last questions.

" Do you have to wear the sunglasses? " Asuna sweat-dropped.

" Don't I look sexy with it? " Emiko smiled to her.

It was true she looked cool but, Asuna wondered why and how could she wore this and saw around her. Emiko sighed heavily, reading her mind.

" Because...if I take them off... " and she did it. She looked into Asuna's eyes.

The fact that she was really beautiful was on thing. And that she had really clear bright blue eyes was another. However with the black suit and her dark-hair, her eyes were even more brought out. Plus the fact that she was tall added more appeal.  
Asuna was blushing like mad. It was just...too beautiful, too blue and too deep to stare away from those eyes. She felt trapped like the first time.

Then Emiko quickly put her sunglasses back on, smiling at Asuna's stare.

" You see? " she simply told to her friend. Sometimes just one look is enough instead of words.

Asuna's jaw dropped. How could she be that beautiful and had such perfect eyes?

" Yeah...keep them on, please... " the red-hair girl felt like she couldn't resist to stare at again if she could.

" So, who's going to be your partner for tonight? What was it? Ah yeah, Takaha- " she avoided a stuffed tomato just in time.

" Will you shut up! Please! " the red-hair girl was acting like a monkey.

" Oh? I thought you already asked him out. So sorry Asuna-san. " she smiled as she saw the said teacher walking towards them behind Asuna.

" I heard my name coming from here! My...you really look beautiful Asuna-chan! " the handsome man told her, bowing to her.

" Whaaa! T-Ta-Takahata-sensei! " Asuna turned back, however not used to wear big gown like she wore tonight, she tripped on her gown and was falling down when a strong arm caught up before.

" You should be careful Asuna-chan...or you might get- " he stopped as he realized how close their faces were.

" Ah...um..yes... " Asuna was short of breath.

Suddenly the music group played a love song.

The class-rep was still on the stage.

" And this is for you! Please applaud the main couple of the night! Konoka and Setsuna! Please start the dance so everyone could follow next! "

" Whoooooo! "

Everybody moved into a circle to draw a dancing floor. They all waited for their couple to dance.

" I guess we have no choice now, Kono-chan...would you? " Setsuna bowed with a hand.

" How could I say no to a beauty like you... " the princess smiled and took her hand.

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin_

They held each other close, moving slowly. Everyone in the room whistled and clapped their hands to the couple.

_Dance me to the panic 'til I gathered safely in_

Setsuna slowly parted their body and raised her hand still holding Konoka's so she could spin...

_Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove_

And returned into her lover's chest.

_Dance me to the end of love  
Dance me to the end of love_

Then few couples joined them to dance, sharing their love. Among the guests, we could see Nodoka's back being pushed by Haruna so she could ask Negi to dance. He nicely accepted her offer, and led her to the dance floor.

_Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone_

Asuna was blushing like the stuffed tomato she threw to Emiko. She was about to leave when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist.

" Would you do me the honor to dance with me, Asuna-chan? " as a gentleman, he couldn't let a beautiful woman went away while a love song was played.

_Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon_

" Y-yes... " she blushed even more but couldn't move to take his hand. Emiko slowly pushed her back. Asuna looked back as her teacher was pulling her to the dance floor.  
Emiko took off her sunglasses to wink at her.

_Show me slowly what I only know the limits of_

" Say Secchan... " Konoka whispered to her ear, as her head rested on her lover's shoulder.

_Dance me to the end of love  
Dance me to the end of love_

" Yes my princess? " Konoka blushed a little at the name.  
" Doesn't it seem like... "

_Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on_

" ...we were about to marry? " Setsuna's eyes widened, and pushed herself back to look into her eyes.

She saw so much love, and hopes.

_Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long_

" One day...we will. " and she dropped a kiss on her princess' lips.

_We're both of us beneath our love, we're both beneath of us above  
Dance me to the end of love  
Dance me to the end of love_

" I promise. " Setsuna drew back to kiss her forehead.

_Dance me to the children who are asking to be born_

" What about kids? " Konoka asked happily, starting to dream of a blissful future life.  
Setsuna sweat-dropped but kept her hands still.

" I think we should enjoy our new blossom love first, don't you think so? " she smiled to her lovely girl.

_Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn_

" Yeah... " they both suddenly felt a burning desire at what Setsuna said.

_Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is worn_

They looked at each other, drowned once more.

_Dance me to the end of love_

Their eyes were saying the same.

'_ I want you now. '_

_Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove_

_And dance me to the end of love._

* * *

The party was at its height. Rock musics were played and everyone enjoyed the dancing skills of the crazy kung fu girl.

Setsuna, as she was the honor guest of the ball, was asked to participate with Ku fei. Outside at the balcony, Emiko could hear loud laughs. She smiled as she looked at the sky.

'_ I never thought you'd be that loved Setsuna...I'm so relieved now... ' _she took off her sunglasses to see the bright stars.

" Eh? You're here Emiko-san? Secchan has been looking for you today. " a girl dressed in peach color asked the security guard.

" How did you know it was me? " Emiko turned back. Her blue eyes was as bright as the stars.

Konoka couldn't help but blushed at the look. She stepped forward to talk.

" I just knew. " she stood next to her, looking at the moon.

" Aren't you supposed to be in there dancing like crazy with your girlfriend? " Emiko laughed as she saw Setsuna twisted her body awkwardly.

" I know, but I needed to breathe fresh air, it's so hot in there! " she said as she took a big breathe.

Emiko looked at her, her back was facing the trees. Her hands were holding the banister.

The princess could felt her stare so she looked away, avoiding any eye-contact.

" Why are you avoiding my face, princess Konoka? " Emiko asked simply, holding her gaze.

Feeling embarassed to be caught, she eventually stared back. She couldn't supressed her blush when she looked at the beautiful eyes before her.  
Even since she discovered the reason why she was so drowned in her eyes, she thought it would stop her from loving to look at it. She remembered her previous quarrel with her Secchan, and looked back to the sky.

" Why are you so sad? " Konoka lowered her head.

" I...I don't know why...your eyes make me feel this way...the same way as Secchan's eyes. " she stayed quiet for a while, Emiko waited for her to continue.

" I...love her with all my heart. She completely have it for ever. Yet...why do I feel this way when I look into your eyes? As if...I just like when you stare at me... " she didn't want to repress her need, and turned to look in those eyes.

" Like I hate...when you don't. " she seemed lost once more, in those perfect eyes.

Emiko looked back deeply, leaning forward and raised Konoka's chin with her hand.

" Konoka... " Emiko said, lost in her eyes.

" I...feel so...angry at myself... " but she wanted to keep looking, and be eaten by her eyes.

'_ How can you stand to watch all of these? '_

They stood there, lost in the moment.

The taller girl smiled weakly.

'_ Can you see it? Can you read it? Can you...'_

" Konoka...you really are beautiful. " Emiko finally spoke.

" And I wish I could make a wish, for you to change into someone else. " she rubbed her cheek with her thumb.

" Do you remember the first time we met? You told me, I was looking for someone else. " Konoka suddenly came back to her mind.

" You were right. Because I see in your eyes the one I once loved. " Emiko smiled sadly

" No...the one I still love. "

'_ There's so many...scars. It's like a nightsky. So dark. But at the same time, so starry. '_

" And having the same eyes as Setsuna, I'm looking at you the same way she does because I'm in love. " she released her grip to let her hand rested back on the banister.

" But I'm not looking at you. And you're not looking at me. "

Konoka smiled eventually.

" I've just understood what you told me. I see now...how love, can heal. " they looked back at the stars.

" It's about the way we love... " Konoka said, making Emiko smiled softly.

_' In another world, another lifetime, I will always look out for your eyes. '_

_' Because they are windows of your love. '_

_' To lead me, as much as it can, to find pieces of you. '_

A shadow behind them moved as it seemed to hit the wall.

* * *

Song fic: Dance me to the end of love, from The Civil Wars.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Here again Konoka and Setsuna are going to drink **LEMON** tea together. If you hate green or yellow **LEMONS** for some (weird) reasons, please wait for the next chapter! I'll put a small summary so you won't be lost in the story. But if you love LEMON when it's at its ripeness...please enjoy!

* * *

The security guard suddenly felt a strong dark aura coming from behind her. She quickly ran to the wall, startling Konoka. But she saw nothing. Emiko then glanced at the dance floor to see if her childhood friend was still dancing.  
But she was nowhere to see. Emiko started to feel uneasy.

_' I have to do it tomorrow. '_ she thought as she walked back to Konoka's side.

" Princess Konoka, you should go back inside or you'll catch a cold. " she smiled friendly as she walked her to the hall.

" And find Setsuna to give her my congrats! " she waved to the princess, and lost her smile the second she turned back from her.

* * *

" Hey come on Konoka! It's your turn now! Go dance and shake your body! " Asuna told her, taking her hand to the dance floor.

" A-Asuna! I don't know how to dance macarena! And where is Secchan? " Konoka pulled her hand away.

" She wasn't with you? Oh then I guess she went to the restroom maybe. " her roomate started to think when she was suddenly dragged by the class-rep to do a singing contest.

As her bestfriend suggested, she went to check in the restroom.

" Secchan...are you in here? " the peach princess asked shyly as she entered the restroom. She looked down the toilets to see if she might be busy when suddenly...

" I'm here. " Setsuna said coldly, laid back on the restroom's door.

" Kyah! You surprised me Secchan! " Konoka turned back to pinch her girlfriend when she saw something was wrong by her face. She stopped half-way to look at her knight who stood arms crossed together on her chest, eyes-closed.

" Did...something happen...? " the beautiful princess asked, a bit afraid from their last argument.

Setsuna got off the door to make her way towards her lover. She looked into her eyes as she approached her.

_' I'm so mad '_

Konoka could read her feeling in her eyes, and started to get more frightened by her partner. She walked back at every step Setsuna made, until she reached the wall, and could walk away no more.  
Setsuna roughly put her hands on the wall, encircling her princess' head.

" Konoka...what do you think you're doing with me? " she asked her quietly.

" W-What do you mean Secchan? " the smaller girl stuttered from fear.

" I'm asking why did you lie to me? " Setsuna was very clear in her voice.

" Lie? When did I lie to you Secc- "

" -I saw you looking at someone else. " Konoka began to understand.

" I saw you looking at her...while you told me you'd only look at me. " the gentle knight was now really angry.

" I...I can explain Secchan, but...you're scaring me...please, stop acting this way- "

" -And let you act the way you want? Lying to me when you want? Playing with my heart the way you want? Is that what you're asking, Konoka? " her voice was threathening.

Konoka quickly put her hands on her lover's face. She smiled with all her heart. Oh god she had to do something right now while she can.

" Secchan...I only looked at her because I was looking for you in her eyes. You both have the same look, and the only reason I stared is because wherever I see you, pieces of your love...I need it to fill my heart entirely. " Setsuna was surprised by her words, and kept listening to the end of her saying.

" I only looked at her because I see you in her eyes. It's like looking at the other twin. I may be attracted by the physical, I may be attracted by her eyes but I could never love her because the one love, the soul I'm attracted to, is here. " and she laid her right hand on Setsuna's chest.

" Your heart...is what I fell in love with. And from your eyes, I can see everything it holds. And I can see that right now...you are so mad... " she tenderly caressed her knight's cheek.

Setsuna seemed to calm down, her eyes relaxed, closed and she breathed deeply.

'_ Why is my mind so upset? I feel like I'm losing myself...It hurts like hell. '_ the dark-hair girl thought.

Suddenly Emiko's face came to her mind. She clenched her hands still laid on the wall into fists.

_' I want to hurt, I want to kill... '_ she closed harder her eyes which started to burn.

" Secchan? Are you okay? Are you hur- " the princess was cut by a hard kiss.

The strengh Setsuna put into that kiss forced Konoka's head on the wall. She drew back a few centimers away, their lips still touching.

" Kiss me. I want you to kiss me like you need it Konoka. I'm going crazy...I need you to- " Konoka shut her down, acting like she's been asked.

_' What can you do to free me from this madness? '_

She knew something was wrong with her angel, and whatever she had to do to make her better, she would give it right away.

So she kissed, deep into her throat, holding Setsuna's head with her arms pulling her closer to deepen the kiss as deep as it was already.

Setsuna felt her anger changed into desire the more she felt her girlfriend giving her love through the kiss.

_' I'm losing my mind now...even though I don't want to hurt you, at least... '_

The boyguard felt the burning feeling got warmer. It was growing but this time she could feel something else along with it.

Lust.

'_ This pain will set you free. '_

She lifted her princess' legs around her waist, pushing her whole body onto the wall. She pressed her own body against Konoka's, as if she wanted to be one with her.

Her princess moaned so hard on her mouth. Oh, she wished she could do anything to please her lover more. Konoka was now aching with desire as her legs spread.

The knight broke the angry kiss to kiss her down her throat, tasting the pale skin like she did last time.

" Oh...I need you so much...Secchan... " Konoka whispered to her ear.

" ...that it hurts. " taking note from her pain, Setsuna suddenly stepped back to put her next to the washband.

" W-Wait! The door is not locked! " Konoka said and saw her lover raised an arm to the main door direction, and waved it.

_Clik_

Setsuna drew back her arm to slip it inside her beautiful princess' dress. She pulled back a little, fast, and removed Konoka's sexy panties. She stopped a second to look at it, smiling at the daring choice of underwear, and put it inside her leather pant's pocket.

" I love this one... " Setsuna said and kissed her princess back with the same hunger.

" It's all yours... " Konoka managed to tell her between the kiss.

It was now her turn to slip her hands under Setsuna's white shirt, feeling her muscled abdomen. She shivered when she felt a hand taking off the straps of her dress, showing more of her bare chest. She then felt warm wet lips on her breast skin, going down to take a full bite of her pink nipple.

" Ah! " she gasped out. She didn't even have the time to enjoy the thrilling contact of the warm wet tongue against her nipple that she felt something hard slipping into her body.

" Hmm! " she screamed as she bit her lips, trying to keep quiet.

" You're already so wet Kono-chan... " Setsuna whispered with a smile.

Something in her voice sounded different. Konoka heard her sexy voice, but, somehow...

It was dark.

_' I know I'm totally out of my mind...I'm acting against my will, but... '_

The dark angel thrusted her two fingers even more deeper and quicker. She watched her woman screaming at every strike she made.

_' It feels so good this way. '_

Konoka couldn't help it but felt more pleasure as she felt her love sucked hard on her breast, though she noticed her lover's touch was so different from the first time.

It wasn't nice anymore, it wasn't soft.  
She wasn't loved, but crushed.  
But if she has to give simple pleasure, if she was demanded to give her body...  
Only to her, she was willing to.

" You're mine... " Setsuna raised her head to whisper it into her defended's ear.

" Plea-se...don't be...ma-d... ' Konoka tried to say between her cries.

She felt her body shivered as Setsuna quickened her thrust.  
Konoka's hands clenched on her lover's shoulders.

" I..lo-ve...yo-u...! " and she felt Setsuna added her thumb into her.

" Oohh! " the dark girl was smiling devilishly, pushing herself back to watch her princess' expression.

Pleasure.

Konoka felt herself coming, it was too much to hold now. Everything went fast. And she was now sent so high. Her head was tossed against the wall everytime Setsuna pushed her hand in. Every movement was...

Hard

" Hmmm! " Konoka tried to close her mouth as she clenched harder Setsuna's shoulders.

Strong

" No one can touch you this way. " the dark knight said as she felt her girlfriend's legs wrapping her waist.

The evil girl held her princess' pelvis tight as she gave the last strong strike that made the woman below her screeched like crazy.

" Aaahh-mmhh! " Setsuna kissed her so she could scream in her mouth.

'_ I'm helpless. '_

And she quickly removed her fingers out, letting her princess' insight breating out.  
Setsuna was breathing heavily too, resting the weight of her body on her hand behind Konoka's back.  
She seemed to come back to her senses, sweating a lot.

She suddenly felt guilt wrapped her mind.

She hugged her princess in her ams so she could rest.

'_ Be my shining star...and guide me out of this madness. '_

" I..love you too. " Setsuna said back, a tear rolling down her cheek.

'_ Don't ever leave me. '_

* * *

After they caught their breathe, Setsuna returned to Konoka the panties she took off. She tried to avoid any eye-contact, still not aware of what just happened between them.

" Um..could you help me zip my dress? " the brown-hair girl asked as she turned to show her back.

Setsuna did, and and put her hands on her princess' shoulders when she finished.

" I'm...sorry for what happened...I didn't mean to be this...rough... " she lowered her head with shame.

Konoka turned back and kissed her soflty.

" I guess...it was all my fault. Don't apologize for this... " she blushed, looking away.

" It was...really good... " Setsuna blushed at her turn.

They stayed silent for a while, trying both to not remember the crazy dark sex they just had. The knight caressed her princess' hair.

" It's all messed up. " Konoka giggled.

" Thanks to who? " Setsuna blushed harder.

" Y-You should pull back your hair. " and Konoka did what she asked.

" And...I should stay away from you for a while. " the swordwoman said.

Konoka stopped and looked back at her, surprised.

" Why! Why would you do that Secchan? " she came closer to her love only to be pushed back slowly.

" Did you just realize what happened minutes ago? I almost... " she closed her eyes.

" I don't trust myself with you now. And as your bodyguard, I need to protect you from any harm. " Konoka was shocked. She lowered her head in disappointment.

" You mean...you think you can hurt me ? " Setsuna nodded to her question.

" I...just let you touch me to show you I can take your dark mood- "

" -This isn't just about my state of mind Kono-chan! I feel like I'm not myself sometimes...I need to figure out why- "

" -You can't control your emotions, right? " Setsuna looked back at her with surprise.

" Don't you remember when you were sick? Eva-chan told me I was the reason for your feelings to be a mess. " the peach princess approached her knight to touch her cheek.

" Because you didn't know what love feels like. But how can you love without the feelings that come with it?...It's impossible. " she wet her lips.

" I want you to trust me...lean on me when you need to, just like when you asked me to kiss you. " she took Setsuna's hand to lay it on her chest, which caused the bodyguard to blush.

" I can take...whatever you might do to me... " Konoka blushed deeply.

" Because...I love you my angel. " she stood on her toes to kiss her lover's lips.

'_ What should be done so I can stay with you no matter what I might go through ? '_

* * *

When the couple got out from the restroom, the Head-master was waiting to congratulate them for this party. As the old man spoke with her grand-daughter, he couldn't stop staring at her hair.

" Konoka...Why is that your hair so messed up? "

The couple looked away, blushing furiously.

* * *

The ball ended up in a mess, after everyone got drunk with the secret bottles of alcohol Asakura replaced it during the evening. As a journalist, and a very proud paparazzi, she thought it was her duty to raise the fun so she could take pictures of everyone in an awkward moments. Of course it was natural for her that she had to publish an article about this event, and she knew people love when there were incriminating informations to read.  
The more spicy it was, the more people would acknowledge her abilities.

However the teachers didn't fall for the trick, but thought it would be fine to let the youngers enjoyed their party, they were all of age anyway.  
Just one young boy has been trapped between her girls students, held head to toes, to drink until he was completely drunk. Therefore he was too weak to fight back most of his drunken student trying to strip him. To everyone's laughing eyes.

Even Setsuna was fully aware of the situation, and managed to prevent her girlfriend to drink the glass she was purposely given by the culprit of the scene. She took away the drink and ran after the paparazzi to force her to drink back.

To end the party, the honor guest took the micro to thank everyone in the room. She glanced at Asuna who was smiling back at her.

" Thank you so much everyboy. This night was really funny, and it means a lot to me to see you standing here, celebrating my love with this beauty down there... " Setsuna looked at Konoka, smiling with her heart.

" I want you all to know I'm really grateful to have such friends like you, thank you! "

Everyone clapped their hands, yelling ' We lab' ya ! ' and crying for this dark girl who changed into a bright woman.


	17. Chapter 17

Summary of previous chapter: Konoka found Setsuna to talk about what she felt about Emiko, to tell her that it wasn't love. However Setsuna still wasn't convince, which led to grow her anger. At the end of the party, Setsuna thanked everyone for their presence. She was changing in good to everbody's view.

* * *

The next day, every student got a day off. Negi-sensei was the first one to get it, as he was unable to awake. The red-hair girl was trying to get over her hangover so she could do her morning job. She grumbled quietly, but loud enough to wake the girl sleeping in the bed below hers up.

" Hmm...you okay Asuna? " Konoka asked slowly as she rubbed her eyes.

Her roomate got up from her bed to drink water in the kitchen.

" Yeah...just having a headache " she said half-way.

Konoka also got up, turning the light on to check if her friend was really fine.

" I just need to rest after work...ouch... " Asuna came back in the living room to sit at the table, holding an aspirin in her hand.

" You don't look good at all, maybe you should call to ask for a day-off. " the brown-hair girl said, laying on the couch.

" No...I can't do that, I have to pay the room's rent. " Asuna swallowed the med with water.

" I told you it's not a problem about the rent. I can talk to gramps so you won't have to pay anything, or if you want, to give you a delay- "

" Nah! Konoka we talked about it already! I don't need extra favours. " the girl with a hangover replied quiclky, putting her glass of water on the table.  
She was a good and strong girl, plus she had personality that reinforced her pride.

" Anyway...what happened between you and Setsuna-san yesterday? " the proud girl said, changing the subject.

Konoka blushed at the memories.

" W-What do you mean? Nothing happened! " she tried to fight away the blush to reduce the doubt in her voice.

Her bestfriend was now eyeing the girl who was trying to sit straight on the couch.  
She smiled with mischief.

" Oh...so can you tell me why you took so long in the restroom? I was waiting for you to play a song game but you never got out. And explain me dear, why when I came to open the door, it was locked? And mostly, tell me how you hair got so messed up when you finally came out from the restroom...along with Setsuna-san? " she waited for her friend to answer but she only saw her pretending to ignore her questions.

" And why did I hear you moaned so hard and screamed so- "

" Okay! Okay! That's enough Asuna... " Konoka lowered her face with so much shame to know she has been caught by her bestfriend...in the process.

Asuna smiled in victory. She sure can't hide anything from her.

" You're lucky I was the one who checked the door and not your grand-father. " Konoka eye's widened.

" He sure would have been so upset to hear his little naive and innocent girl was having great se- " she got hit in the face by the pillow Konoka's thrown.

" Shut up! " the mad girl jumped to her friend's side to cover her mouth.

The sudden amount of weight on her body led Asuna to fall from her chair but thanks to Setsuna's trainings, she got good reflexes and managed to grab both Konoka's wrists away from her own face.

" I-I guess...Setsuna-san isn't that shy actually, because in a public place...haha " Asuna said, teasing her friend.

" Gah...A-SU-NA ! " the brown-hair girl shouted, blushing even more.

Then she stopped her raid, letting her body to sit on the floor. Asuna noticed she didn't like the joke.

" Hey I was just joking Konoka. Actually I meant 'what happened between you two' because I saw Setsuna's face after you got out from the restroom...and she didn't seem quiet happy the rest of the night. " she said, releasing her roomate's wrists.

Konoka stayed silent for a minute, remembering the conversation with her lover. Asuna was watching her with concern.

" We...she's having a hard time with herself because of her demon-side. " the brown-hair girl said quietly, looking at the floor.  
Asuna was hit by the news.

" Whaat! What d'you mean her demon-side? Setsuna-san has changed into a warm person now, how can she- "

" Because of me. " Konoka said sadly.  
Asuna was about to reply when her eyes fell on the clock hanging on the wall.

" Shoot, I'm gonna be late for work! " she got up to prepare herself to leave.

" We'll talk later okay Konoka? " she glanced at her sad friend still sitting on the floor who nodded back.  
She sighed before leaving the room. She wished she could stay to comfort her bestfriend.

* * *

In the early morning, a beautiful dark-hair girl was walking around the school. She stopped to raise her sword and took it out from its scabbard. She suddenly jumped forward raising her hands as she sliced a demon before he could open his mouth.

When the swordwoman turned back to see him vanished, she could see dark blood stains on the ground.  
Her eyes started to burn again. She tried to rub the pain away once more and did it.  
She resumed her walk for few meters, when she felt down on her knees, again.

'_ Damn it! Why is it happening again! Argh! '_ the girl let go of her sword to touch her stomach with both hands.

'_ To be happy as a demon, is not that different from human. '_

" Setsuna? " a voice from behind the aching woman called her.

The swordwoman heard sounds of step coming closer to her. She took back her katana next to her, trying to stand.  
She suddenly was pushed down again, and turned back to see who it was. This person was sure good to hide her aura.

They stared into each other eyes. One was shining with an ocean blue eyes.  
The other girl was glooming, with angry red eyes.

_' When a human is hurt deep in his heart, they say_

_All you need is love. "_

" Who do you think you are to push me like this, Emiko? " the samurai girl told her partner.

They kept staring at each other. Emiko wasn't smiling anymore.

'_ How can she be that lost? '_ the taller girl thought, examining the body of the girl before her.

_' But when a demon needs to ease the pain in his chest, they say_

_All you need is blood. '_

Emiko quickly raised her hand to write down a message on Setsuna's cell.

" W-When did you get it? What are you doing?! Give it back right now! " she was about to run towards the thief but stopped when she saw her throwing her phone away.

" I just sent a message for Princess Konoka, telling her you're going to be busy so you won't see her this morning. " Emiko said flatly, not losing her serious look.

Setsuna's mouth was about to open when she was cut off.

" We need to talk. And it's going to take long...from what I can see in these bloody eyes of yours. " Setsuna was completely lost.

This girl just came and pushed her down instead of helping her, took her phone to say nonsenses to her princess, and now she wanted to talk about her pain.

" I don't want to. Just get away from my sight. You're pissing me off by just looking at you. " the smaller girl's words were harsh, but not enough for Emiko to walk away.

" I wasn't asking for your agreement Setsuna. " she walked closer to her friend.

" You're too dangerous to walk freely on your own! " Emiko jumped to attack Setsuna. The latter wanted to avoid her punch but the pain was weakening her body.

She spit blood when she hit the ground, coughing a lot. She got hit in her chest.

" W-what, cough cough, are you doing for god's sake! " Emiko was approaching her, she seemed to not want to stop hitting this poor girl.

" I'm doing my job. I'm fighting away..._demons_. " Setsuna's eyes darken at the word demons. She raised her head to glare at her friend.

_' I so want to kill... '_

" Exactly...looking at me this way just confirms that you're a real demon right now. " Emiko raised her hand to punch again but Setsuna kicked her in the stomach just in time.

At least, that was what the swordwoman thought, then she felt a hand holding her kicking foot. And before she could notice what Emiko would do, she was thrown away.

However she managed to land on her feet. She was feeling even more the anger that gave her incredible strength and speed. When Emiko reached her to punch her once more, she could see all her movements to avoid them.  
She then smiled on the corner of her lips, and hit the girl with blue eyes with an uppercut.

" Don't try me Emiko... I feel so much hatred...I just want to kill- " she got hit by Emiko's low-kick before she could finish her words.

The taller girl was now standing in front of Setsuna, blood leaking from her mouth.

" Do you remember our clan's name? " she said, wiping the blood with the back of her hand.

She heard no answer but a heavy breathing.

" The Onime clan. " Setsuna's eyes widened.

_' The...Demon's eyes...? '_ the short girl thought, trying to understand.

" I guess you haven't noticed your eyes' color yet? " Setsuna got up, waiting for her to continue.

" It's _red_. " Emiko said with a dark look.

_' What? '_ Setsuna thought but the word red echoed in her mind. She could swear she heard it before-

_" You really got strong. To be able now to get red eyes...I guess you're not that cursed. "_

She felt her eyes burning stronger than before. She quickly rubbed it.

" What...do you mean? " she tried to hold back from running towards the other girl to beat her.

" You weren't supposed to get those eyes, because you're a half demon from our clan. This is our distinctive feature...as a dark demon. And you... " Emiko prepared herself to hit once more.

" ...are about to turn into a complete demon if I don't stop you right now! " her fist was about to touch Setsuna's face when she stopped at the feeling of a cold sword.

" You think you can't stop me unarmed? " Setsuna pushed her sword into Emiko' chin.

But the latter jumped back fast enough to avoid the attack. She smiled at what Setsuna just said.

" Because you think you're armed? " she raised her arm and opened her hand, surprising Setsuna.

" Come to me...Yuunagi! "

Setsuna felt her arm shaking. She tried to tighten her grip around the sword's hilt but it slipped away towards Emiko's hand.

_' What the...! ' _the girl with red eyes thought with shock.

The girl who now was possessing the sword started to laugh at her stunned friend.

" I was never unarmed by your side. I also was a student of the Shinmei ryuu. I think you forgot I do have a sword...the one I gave you before I left. "

Setsuna began to recall pieces of her memories. She remembered fighting with her with wooden sword when she was a kid. And when she heard her master saying to everyone what prodigy was Emiko. She then recalled she didn't hear what her master said as she was crying so loud when she was given the Yuunagi sword.

Her anger suddenly turned into madness. Setsuna opened her white wings and flew to get back her sword. However Emiko gave a stroke with the sword in the air to blow away the mad girl.

" Now, you can be sure you'll never win against me. " Emiko told her quietly, holding her dark glare.

" You have to get over with this anger, this madness that's eating alive your human side. Listen to your heart Setsuna...everyone here loves you and cares about- "

" -Shut up! Shut the hell up! " Setsuna cried out, flapping her wings with anger.

" Don't you dare say anything about love and care...when you were the first one to betray me and left! " Emiko's eyes widened.

They stayed silent for a moment. Or rather Emiko did. Her body shook from what she heard, so she closed her eyes, trying to breathe correctly.

_You say nothing passes, even after a while  
That one day it's a dead-end and behind it, the ocean_

" Setsuna...I- "

" -Quiet! You wanna know why I'm so mad? You wanna help me to get over it? Then let me try to kill you right there! " Setsuna said out of her mind.

She dashed towards Emiko, attacking the girl with so much power.

Even though she could block the strokes, Emiko was taken back by her angry childhood friend's speed. She then lost her guard and got hit in the stomach, the power of the attack made her crashed meters away. She tried to stand up with the katana when she felt a warm skin fist punching her on her left cheek. She fell down, spitting blood.

_' S-she...really are not cursed. I realize now... '_ Emiko thought, coughing more bloods on the ground.

_That we always keep the mark of a love, a missing one  
That everything resurfaces like yesterday, straight forward_

Setsuna tried to reach the sword but got blown away by dark wings.

" You're leaving me no choice now... " a dark angel said, raising the sword in her hand.

" I'll fight you ! " Emiko flew to Setsuna's side, ready to slice her.

She won't hold back anymore, if she didn't want to get killed.

Emiko disappeared from Setsuna's eyes to reappear behind her. A pair of golden eyes shot opened as she whispered a spell that immobilized her opponent.

_You say nothing is helpful, neither the words nor the time  
That it requires a lifetime to one day pretend_

Setsuna gasped in pain, kneeling down. She tried to release herself but she was locked very well.

_To look behind and come back smiling  
Keeping quiet what must be and then act like before_

Then Emiko walked to face her, looking through her dark red eyes.

" I can only say... " she was reading so much.

_I can only say..._

In those bloody eyes laid pain, anger, fear, sadness, frustration, madness...but hope, and love.

" My sweet angel...I just know perfectly how you feel right now... " she raised her hand, and the trapped girl was ready to be slice.

_I needed fear to be reassured  
I knew the pain before being comforted_

" I am so...so sorry... " Emiko was holding her grip on the sword's halt very tight.

_I needed tears to stop hiding everything  
I knew bitterness long before being soothed_

And she put her freed hand on Setsuna's face, pushing her head roughly back on the ground. She held the position as Setsuna was screaming in pain.

_You don't know yet, what I know by heart  
What I know by heart..._

_Beauty misfortune._

" I know it feels like hell, but please hold on... " Emiko seemed in pain too. She was watching her dear girl hurt by her own hand.

_' It's unbearable. ' _they both thought.

_You say nothing erases, neither the chalk nor blood  
That we learnt after class or after thirty years old_

As the pain was growing, so was her anger. Somehow Setsuna managed to release from the lock spell, and kicked Emiko's stomach with her foot, once again.

_That we can say 'alas' three times and nobody hears it  
Like no one can replace those who are gone for ever_

" Arg...what did you to my eyes, it's burning like hell! " Setsuna couldn't stop rubbing her eyes on fire.

" I-it should be okay anyway...just relax a little...cough " Emiko was badly damaged in her stomach. Setsuna's strengh was so huge, that it broke her two ribs.

" I'm going to kill- argh! " Setsuna's pain was too much to hold, she let herself fall on the ground, her wings disappeared.

_You say winter is coming and we forgot about spring  
That we clean out the shelves we then fill differently  
That we recall with green eyes the laugh of every moment_

" Don't try to fight it...let the feeling fill your entire body... " Emiko tried to walk to Setsuna's side to reach her shoulder but she got pushed away by a punch she avoided.

" Don't! Don't come and pretend you're my friend..."

_That after all the voice dies away...  
But the words will live through_

" Don't come and act as if you were my family! "

_You say it's a trap, a game for losers  
That the boat is corked, and the armor in white iron_

" Don't say sorry when you left me with nothing! "

_That nothing protects you no more, at least not for long  
That it's a spell to be alone now_

" Don't try to help me when you take everything I've been holding onto all this time! "

" I can only say... "

_I can only say..._

_To be comforted,_

_Before being consoled,_

_To not hide anymore_

_Before being soothed..._

" I hate you so much! "

Setsuna's eyes were now wet.  
Dark wet.

Emiko froze from the sudden scold. She never expected to be one of the reason she drove her sweet angel into madness, and put her in danger to become a whole demon.  
And lose what she has been blessed with.

_' My sweet angel '_

" How could you leave me, knowing I'll be suffering this much...always leaving with no words of where...and come back teaching me how to live! Why did you leave me alone and put me through all this darkness inside me! "

Emiko finally felt the strength to move, and, with a broken body, tried, as slow as she could to not surprise her friend, to hold Setsuna's head closer to her own shoulder, to hug the pain away.

" I didn't mean to hurt you this much...I'm truly sorry Setsuna...I'm not leaving anywhere...anymore. " she promised with her own blood.

" I had to learn first...in order help you...because no one could teach me now. I was supposed to be taught how to use my eyes...but everyone died. " she caressed the back of Setsuna's head.

" Then I learnt that our eyes, were the strongest because...it were the most evil. It is gold as life. It is red as blood...that's why...I am the cursed one and you are the blessed one. "

Setsuna held her back, crying even more.

" We're evil as the devil but you...are human. And I learnt...for you... "

" I needed fear to be reassured...I knew the pain before being comforted..."

" I needed tears to stop hiding everything... "

" ...I knew bitterness long before being soothed. "

" You don't know yet, what I know by heart... "

" To get over with this...Beauty misfortune. "

* * *

Asuna just got back from her early part-time job. She quickly took off her shoes, so she could see her best-friend.

" Kono...ka? " she saw her sit on her couch, still in pyjama.

" Are you alright? " she came nearer to the bed, wondering why she wasn't sleeping.

Konoka only showed her her cell, with Setsuna's message sent by Emiko. After glancing at it, Asuna pondered for a minute.

" What would she be mad at you? Setsuna-san never was if I recall. Then... "

" What if she hates me?... " Konoka began to cry quietly.

" She never would! Oh Konoka...I know Setsuna-san enough to know she would never be capable of any thing like that...She even once told me she would have love for you to be her wife. " Asuna grinned at her, holding her tight on her shoulders.

The sad girl smiled weakly, remembering her lover's promise when they danced.

" Don't you worry, I'm sure she didn't mean this message. Go back to sleep, and when you'll wake up, just stay the same like everyday, and you'll see she'll come like she always did. " Asuna said, trying to cheer her best-friend up. She grabbed a tissu on the table and handed to the crying girl.

_' Don't leave me. '_

* * *

" Kono-chan! Wake up, please! " a familiar voice said.

The brown-hair girl blinked with anxious. She tried to get back to her senses. The voice kept calling her, but she didn't know if she still was in her nightmare, where she saw her knight tainted with blood.

She slowly opened her eyes wide, waking up to face the person calling her. Her eyes showed horror as the view of her beloved girlfriend tainted in blood.

_' Am I still dreaming? '_ she thought, rubbing her eyes hard.

" Kono-chan! Please awake! We need your help! " Setsuna tried to snap out her princess from her somnolence.

The knight was holding her friend's body, bleeding from her mouth as she tried to open her eyes.

" I think...I'm bleeding from...inside...cough " Emiko managed to say, alerting the princess.

" W-what happened? Why are you so injured both of you! " Konoka yelled in panic. She checked Emiko's body, trying to examine her injuries.

" I'm not hurt Kono-chan, only Emiko... " she couldn't finished her sentence, to tell her she was the reason of her bleeding to death.

" B-but! I'm not strong enough now to cure this kind of injuries Secchan! I'm not even able to cure simple broken bones! So asking me to heal internal injuries... " Konoka was lost in the situation. She wished this was all a dream.

Suddenly the door opened, the red-hair girl came back with their young teacher. He wasted no time in greetings, and went to Emiko's side to examine her.

Still in Setsuna's arms, Emiko was losing her breathe. Negi laid his hands on her chest and belly. Her skin showed no cut, but was turning in dark red color. He frowned.

" This...I can't cure this kind of injuries because I'm not strong in healing magic...but... " he turned to Konoka, looking serious.

" You can do it Konoka. You'll have to be quick, and do it right away after I tell you what you have to do. " the young mage girl nodded, looking back at her lover who looked worried sick.

" Alright...You have the abilities to heal this, but all you need is to gain more power...in order to have it and save Emiko-san at the same time it's... " everyone was watching him with serious.

" ...to do a pactio-kiss with her. "

The three girls' eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

Song fic: Beau malheur, from Emmanuel Lemoire. Lyrics translated by me. (Swappy)


	18. Chapter 18

" I will...have to... " the brown-hair girl tried to believe in what she just heard.

" You have to do it now Konoka-san, the more you wait, the more her injuries get worse. " her young friend began to draw a magic pactio cercle around Emiko held in Setsuna's arms.

" Setsuna-san, can you step back? You should not stand in the cercle with Emiko-san or it might not work. " the young teacher told her student.

The dark-hair girl seemed to not want to lose her tight grip on her near-to-die childhood friend. She was holding her as if she was about to die in a second, which was almost the case. And it would be her blame if it happened.

" Come one...Setsuna-san...let go of her so Konoka can heal her... " Asuna tried to take away her terrified bestfriend. She eventually succeeded to release her strong grip from Emiko's hand.

_' I can't be that crazy '_

The princess looked into her knight's eyes, asking for her agreement. She saw her nodded almost like a plea.

" Please save her Kono-chan... " Setsuna begged her girlfriend.

Konoka wasn't so surprised to see her bodyguard that worried about this dying girl, however she wondered how close and strong their bond was to have her proud girlfriend begging her to save this girl, even though she had to kiss her while yesterday she was so upset about her feelings towards Emiko.

_' I stained myself with my own blood '_

Nevertheless, she took note from her love, and bent to Emiko's face without any hesitation.  
No one in the room could or even dare to blush at the kiss. It was a question of life or death.

_' I crossed the line and broke what's precious '_

The circle shone as Emiko's body began to shudder from the healing action. She could slowly opened her eyes.

_' P-princess...? '_ the weakened girl thought as she closed her eyes again.

Konoka drew back, after Negi told her the card appeared. The circle vanished to let everyone holding their breathe in hope.

" Emiko? Come on wake up now! " Setsuna held her back in her arms, slowly shaking her body.

_' And if I had kept on this way...I would have hurt you too... '_

" Hmm... " the injured girl finally mumbled, making everyone smiled in relief.

Setsuna looked at her lover, smiling with few tears in the eyes.

Thank you

_' ...my love. '_

Negi gave the new card to the owner, happy to see she was really and will be a strong mage. The brown-hair girl watched her item with content, and dropped it when she heard:

" I love you princess... "

Everybody blushed at the confession -but not the samurai girl- as they recognized the voice.  
Konoka blushed as she heard what sounded like a confession for her, while Setsuna frowned, thinking she wasn't wrong about her doubts after all.

Negi was about to ask a stupid question (" Did she just confess to Kon- ") when a small hand covered his mouth, and a voice whispering in his ear (" If you don't want to be the one who needs to be ressuscitate now, don't speak a word! ").

" Meg...umi... "

Now everybody's eyes widened in shock without exception.

...

They all blinked once, twice, three, four and five times, before they could understand what was wrong with the sleeping girl.

" Who is she? A secret love affair? " the red-hair girl asked, perplexed.

" Come on Asuna, Emiko-san is not even married! " her roomate replied, picking the card up.

" Maybe she is. She loves to always play hide and seek, and scare people from nowhere. I bet she may be and didn't say anything about it. " Setsuna said, a little bit mad, but this time, in her friendly way.

She laid her sleeping friend in Konoka's bed. Asuna nodded to her statement, remembering the great deathly choke she had at the party.

" Megumi...Megumi...hmmm...ah! " Negi suddenly remembered something as he striked his fist in his other opened hand.

The three girls looked at him with curious. Setsuna opened her mouth to ask what he had realized.

" Negi-sensei, wha- "

" -Why...is my head and stomach hurt this much... " the sleeping beauty finally awoke.

" Ah, Emiko, stay in the bed. You need to rest. " Setsuna held her shoulders to push her back on the couch.

She smiled at her childhood friend weakly before losing her smile. Her face was disfigured with sadness.

Emiko opened her eyes to stare at her friend, then remembered everything that happened.  
She suddenly stood up, checking Setsuna head to toes, surprising everyone.

_' Her eyes are good, I don't feel any anger...she has some cuts and bruises on her face... '_ Emiko thought as she examined Setsuna's body.

" Um...how do you feel, Emiko-san? " the brown-hair girl asked in a small voice.

" Hm? Ah...I feel, okay I guess...but hey, who healed me? I remembered suffering to death and my organs were failing. " Asuna and Negi pointed their finger to Konoka's direction, while Setsuna frowned a little. And Konoka, well, was blushing...a little.

" Oh...Whoa princess Konoka, I was told you would be one day the most powerful mage, but at your age and with few intense trainings, you're capable of healing such injuries... " Emiko lowered her head as a sign of respect.

No one could say anything about how the healer mage managed to save her. Only one person could, and had to.

" You...made a pactio with Kono-chan... " Setsuna said clearly, crossing her arms on her chest.

" Wh-what! " Emiko sat when she suddenly felt a bit dizzy. Setsuna held her arm to help her sit slowly.

" Y-yes, we did. And here's your card! " the princess handed her the new item.

The oldest girl in the room looked carefully at the object she has been given. Watching back and front, she then raised her head to her new possible partner, now that she had made a pactio with her.

" I'm sorry you had to do that...I will never be thankful enough for you saved my life. " Emiko said, closing her eyes to show her she would accept to do anything she would ask now.

" Alright, everything seems to be fine now. I have to go back to my room to prepare the... " Negi stopped, remembering what he figured out a moment ago.

" ...the exam questions! " he tried to lie. He was such a innocent and wise boy, he could never be bad enough to lie.

Asuna sighed, pissed off by the memory of the exams. She waved away to the young teacher, who smiled nervously as he left the room.

Emiko didn't want to bother more than she already did, and stood up.

" I have to go to my daily report at the Head-master office now, I will see you all later. " she went towards the door but looked at Setsuna before leaving.

The swordwoman nodded, and was about to leave with her when she felt pulled back by the arm.

" Where do you think you're going like that Secchan? I'm not letting you go in this shape. " the brown-hair girl told her lover with a serious look.

Setsuna smiled in defeat, and looked back at Emiko, shaking her head to tell her to go first.

" Um..wait Emiko-san! It must be not smart from me to let you walk on your own with your weak body. Um, let me come with you! " the red-hair girl said. She knew the couple needed to talk, especially after all this mess.

" It's fine really Asuna-san, I can walk by my- "

" Okay good! Let's go! " Asuna pretended to not hear Emiko's words and dragged her with her out of the room.

Setsuna watched the door closed, wondering what was wrong with Asuna.

" Secchan... " the bodyguard turned to look at her beauty. She noticed the sad tone in her voice.

She went to sit next to her on her couch. She opened her mouth to say something when she got shut by a kiss.

_' You scared me so much...Don't leave me please... '_

Setsuna felt all her words through the kiss. It was soft yet...the way she kissed now felt...shy.

Konoka kept kissing until she was out of breathe. She felt a pair of two arms wrapping her waist, pulling her closer into a hug.

" I'm fine...it's okay... " she then felt warm lips pressed on her forehead.

They stayed in each other arms for few minutes, as Setsuna felt her princess needed to be hold with love.

" Why...did you send me a message to say you wouldn't come this morning? Are you...mad at me? " Konoka asked in a low voice, afraid to hear her answer.

Setsuna sighed, remembering what Emiko did.

" I...didn't send it. And... " she closed her eyes before continue.

_' I don't feel mad anymore. '_ she realized, listening to her heart.

Konoka waited for her to speak, and looked into her eyes when her girlfriend's opened it.

'_ I feel...peace. '_

Setsuna smiled to her, a happy, sincere, smile.

" I don't see, any more madness in your eyes. " Konoka said smiling back.

" Everything is fine now, for real. " the dark-hair girl held her beautiful woman's face in her hands.

" I am never...going to hurt you. " and she leaned closer to taste her lips.

_' How could I forget this tenderness... '_

Konoka held onto her lover's forearms, leaning even more closer to deepen the kiss.

_' This softness...this warmth... '_

Setsuna turned her head a little so she could welcome her princess' tongue deeper. Konoka tried to draw her mouth to catch her breathe but she was held back by their battling tongues. Her lover wanted to show her she loved her more than her.

_' Your kiss is magical. '_

And so the brown-hair girl. And she linked their lips again, fighting back with love.  
The half-demon's left hand found its way through the chocolate-hair, to rest on the back of her princess' head and pulled her closer into the deep kiss.

_' I can finally...find my love back. '_

After long minutes of kissing, Setsuna broke the kiss against her will, and rested her forehead against her girlfriend's. They stayed quiet, breathing deeply and enjoying their moment together.  
Until one of them spoke.

" What happened? " the brown-hair girl whispered, as she put her head on Setsuna's shoulder.

" Emiko tried to help me control my anger...And I almost killed...her. " her knight answered with shame.

" It is all my fault... " the princess was about to cry.

" What are you talking about? " Setsuna was surprised by her answer.

" If I didn't love you, maybe, you would have stayed the same as before, and never got that mad and hurt- "

" -Kono-chan...your love is keeping me safe. You're keeping me alive, and away from becoming a real monster. " Setsuna pushed back to look into her lover's eyes.  
Before kissing her once more, she told her:

" I need your love more than my own life. "

* * *

After she reassured Asuna about her health, Emiko left her friend to wait under the World's Tree. She just loved to stay next to this tree, because she felt so close from her country.

" Emiko! " someone called her from behind.

She turned to smile at her sweet friend.

" Hey there... " she slowly sat under the tree, feeling her body weak to stand.

" How...do you feel? " her friend sat next to her. And Emiko patted her head.

" I'm all good, don't worry about me. You think you could get rid of me that easily huh? " her friend took her patting hand in her own hand.

" I...truly am...sorry... " her friend whispered, almost dropping a tear from her eyes.

Emiko held her hand tight.

" Don't be...I guess I deserved it...you were so mad at me Setsuna...and, I get it. " Emiko coughed a little, then quickly turned her head at her childhood friend's face to ease her concern look.

" Oh? You got your cuts and bruises healed? Princess Konoka sure cares a lot about her girlfriend. " Setsuna blushed a little.

" By the way...I'm not and I won't steal her from you. I know you saw us at the party, and I wanted to tell you that we weren't kissing or anything. She just...makes me think of someone else. " Emiko dropped her smile, looking at the sunrise.

She let go of her sweet angel's hand to rub her temple. Setsuna was about to tell her about her earlier unconscious confession, but was too slow to speak first.

" You sure hit me hard...I still have a headache! " Emiko laughed.

" Sorry... " Setsuna lowered her head with remorse.

" Yeah...I should apologize too, I hurt you with the spell. " the taller girl took Setsuna's face into her hands to look into her eyes.

" But...it worked! " she smiled a weak but happy smile.

" Explain me, what are those red eyes and how did I end up develop it? And how did you know to use it? What was this spell? " Emiko took off her hands from Setsuna's face.

" Slow down, one question at a time, would you? " and she giggled. But the smaller girl held her serious look.

" First, those red eyes are typical from our clan. We are called the Demon's eyes clan because we have different eyes. The gold color, as you have already experienced since you're little, helps to have a better glimpse, because it slows down the time, or you can say it helps to see faster. "

A leaf fell from the tree between the girls. Emiko took it from its branch, and spun it between her fingers.

" The red eyes are our best weapon. Plus the ability to see faster, our body's speed and strength increase. However...like you've been feeling lately, our mind and body are crushed by anger and madness. Because the entire demon in the body takes control and...you know what is the main goal for a demon... "

" To kill. " Setsuna said quietly, looking at the now blue sky.

Emiko nodded.

" I learned to control my demon 'feelings' by myself. I was just like you, going into madness and the urge to kill anybody. And one day, I was captured by an old man who knew our clan. He used the spell I used on you, and cleaned my head for ever. " Emiko wiggled the leaf on Setsuna's nose, making the latter to sneeze.

" S-stop that! " the sneezing girl moved away from her.

" The old man told me only the strongest in our clan were able to develop this ability. And then, I thought about you. Even though you are a half-human, you are also a half-demon, and from the memories about some of our trainings when we were kid, I knew one day, you'd be strong. "

Setsuna blushed a little at her praise, which made Emiko laughed.

" I came here as fast as I could, fearing that you would already develop it. But fortunately, I was on time. "

After recording all these informations, Setsuna pondered for a while.

" So...now, what would happen if I use those red eyes? "

" You'll be very stronger than usual! " her friend laughed at her question.

" I mean...will I go crazy again? Should I be careful when I got mad? "

" No. " Emiko replied flatly. " You'll be fine now. Just don't overdo it. "

" Then...Did this madness come from the fact I was developing a new ability or...from...love? " Setsuna asked softly, trying to figure it out by herself.

Emiko frowned, and stayed silent for a while.

" Only you can know. "

* * *

In the afternoon, everyone was summoned in the Head-master office.

" As you know from weeks now, we will welcome the Princess of the Cloud Kingdom. " the old Konoemon said, sitting in his chair.

Konoka was standing next to him, looking at her lover in the middle of the crowd.

" We were supposed to greet them in three days but, it seems they were quicker than expected. And for now, I want to see every of you, waiting at the main gate to greet her with your warmest smile. This is a reconciliation visit, and we need to make the princess feels like she is at home here. "

Setsuna winked at her girlfriend, smiling lovely when she felt two pair of eyes looking at her. She suddenly coughed, putting her fist before her head.

" I count on you all, and do not disappoint me. Be at five at the main entrance. You're all dismissed. "

* * *

" You sure slack off like I predicted. " Setsuna jumped in surprise while she walked out of the office. She looked behind her.

" I am not! I just found a way to enjoy and be serious at one time. Sorry to disappoint you Mana. " the samurai girl smiled.

" I thought you were having some fantasms about your girlfriend, from what I saw in your eyes. " Setsuna jumped again, but blushed hard this time.

" Tsh...why do you always have to behave this way you rosted crow. "

" Well...you're so easy to tease. " Emiko smiled at her, brushing her little girl's hair.

" Would you mind stop that! " Setsuna stepped away from her childhood friend. Mana smiled at their behavior. She never saw her friend acted this close with someone else beside Konoka.

" Setsuna-san, Konoka-san is asking for you in the dressing room. " her young teacher told her and went back in the office.

" Oh, she must want to satisfy your desires... " Setsuna punched Emiko's shoulder before leaving the two girls.

" So...when you said you were related to her, it was true. " Mana looked at the girl rubbing her hit shoulder.

" She's my family, yes. " Emiko smiled happily.

* * *

Setsuna entered the dressing room next to the Head-master office. When she opened the doors, she thought she was about to faint.

" Hey, Secchan, there you are! " the princess rushed towards her love, hugging her as much as she can.

" Y-yeah...wow...you look...beautiful Kono-chan. " Setsuna blushed as she watched the girl before her. She was wearing a pink kimono with sakura flowers.

Konoka kissed her to thank her, then she dragged her along in the room.

" Here, you have to change yourself too! " she took out a black kimono from a big box.

" Me too? Why? I don't need to. " the bodyguard glanced at the black kimono. There were pink sakura on it.

" Oh please Secchan! We would be like a matching couple... " Konoka giggled softly.

Then she approached her lover to put her hands on her shoulder and caught her eyes.

_' Pretty please...honey? '_

Setsuna sighed. How could she refuse when she used those puppy eyes.  
She nodded quietly, before being savagely stripped.

* * *

After the meeting, the couple went back to the dorms in order to be prepared for the event. They had told their red-hair friend about it. Therefore they had now to drag with them a beautiful Asuna dressed in a pretty brown kimono with orange leaves.

The couple knew exactly the purpose of her coming, that is to say to seduce their teacher with whom she danced at the party.

At the entrance of the school, everybody was lined up, making a way to the Head-master at the bottom line. The latter required his grand-daughter so the welcome would feel warmer. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Next to the dean stood Konoka, on her right Setsuna and on her right, Asuna, who was searching with her eyes her dear teacher.

" Where is Emiko? " the old Konoemon asked to the three women, but someone else answered.

" She said it would be safer if someone was patrolling around, so that nothing could disturb the event. " Mana stood to the dean's left.

" My...isn't she a reliable and loyal guard, is she? Just like Setsuna-kun. " he smiled at the blushing bodyguard, who nodded silently.

The doors of the school opened, letting a few horsemen to enter. In the middle of them, a woman dressed with a veil was riding a white horse.

Negi was in the crowd. He looked at the princess of Cloud's kingdom coming on a horse, and looked back at the dean direction.

_' They all three are together? And next to the Head-master! Shoot...I hope they can hold their surprise... '_ he thought nervously.

The three girls were watching the charismatic princess coming to them. When she finally reached the stairs separating them, she got down from her horse, while the other horsemen stayed on their horses.

The foreign princess walked with finesse. Every step she made seemed like she was walking on feathers.

When she finally faced the dean, she pulled down her veil so he could see her better.

_' So beautiful... '_ the three girls thought. Setsuna was even blushing at her green eyes.

The expected princess bowed at the old man.

" It is an honor to meet you Konoemon-sama. I am Princess Megumi, from the Cloud's Kingdom. "

The three girls' eyes widened.

_" I love you princess... "_

_" Meg...umi... "_

Everything was quiet. The dean was opening his mouth to speak when...

" Ahh! " the three girls exclaimed together loudly.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone turned their head to look at the three girls in kimono, even the horsemen.

Negi slapped his hand on his head. He expected Konoka and Asuna to emote their surprise, but even Setsuna did.

The Head-master frowned. He remembered saying he wanted everything to be perfect. These girls were just needed to stand there as a decoration, and talk when he would order to. But it looked like they didn't hear his demand.

He cleared his throat before turning back to see his special guest.

" Welcome to Mahora Academy dear Princess of Cloud's Kingdom. We have been waiting for you with joy. We all hope you can enjoy you stay. Please feel free to ask anyone's help if you need something. If you may come this way, I'd like to introduce you to my grand-daughter. " he led her to where Konoka was standing.

The three girls bowed to the beautiful blond-hair princess, all blushing sightly at their silly behavior.

" It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm looking forward to know you, and be your guest. " the veiled princess bowed back to them.

" Ah, it's my pleasure. " Konoka replied with a smile.

When Setsuna recorrected herself, she noticed the new princess kept staring at her. She blushed at the eye-contact, attracted by her green eyes. She didn't know if she had to smile or stay impassive, since she already made a mistake that earned an angry look from the Head-master.

Then the dean walked her inside the building, and waved at his men to lead the horsemen where they could set themselves.  
However one of them got off of his horse to escort his princess. Setsuna assumed he was her bodyguard.

As they walked away, the girls kept watching them leaving. They were speechless for a moment.

" Do you think...she's the princess Emiko-san was talking to when she was unconscious? " the girl dressed in the brown kimono asked her friends.

" She is. " a young male voice said behind them.

They turned back to look at him, still shocked from their discover.

" The Head-master is going to scold you all for your impolite behavior you know. He said he wanted the welcome moment to be perfect, which meant no surprised reaction. " Negi scolded them first.

" But, if she is, then why is Emiko-san not present to greet her? She knew we are welcoming the princess she loves. " Asuna wondered, ignoring her teacher's words.

" Something bad must have happened between them, so she didn't want to see her. " the girl dressed in black kimono answered. She knew well what it was to hide from a certain princess, as she did years ago with hers.

" Which is why we should not say a word about what we found out, okay everybody? " Setsuna told them.

_' I can't let you be more hurt than I already did to you. '_ Setsuna thought with kindness.

They all nodded, even though their curiosity had been aroused.

* * *

After the welcoming ceremony, the three girls went back to the dorms to change themselves into casual clothes.

" Ahh...I didn't even had the chance to see Takahata-sensei... " Asuna sulked, sitting on the couch.

" I'm sure he saw you in this beautiful kimono. But he just couldn't come to talk you, since everything needed to be perfect. " Konoka giggled, as she went to cook dinner.

Setsuna was spacing out, worried about her childhood friend. After they ate, she decided to look after her.

" I wanna come to Secchan! Today is a day-off, and I wanted to spend it with you. " the chocolate-hair girl went to her lover's side to hold her by the arm, smiling happily.

Setsuna sighed, smiling back at her cute girlfriend.

" Alright, whatever you wish my princess. " she teased her, ready to leave. Even though she wanted to see her friend alone, she didn't want to break her lover's happy mood.

They waved at her still skulking friend and left the room. As they walked in the corridor, they stayed quiet. They didn't notice they walked closer together until their hands brushed. Both girl jumped a little, looking at each other, before smiling with love.

The black-hair girl was blushing a little at the thought of holding her hand. She was about to take her girlfriend's hand, her fingers caressing the palm of her hand in the movement, but stopped her action at the view of two persons.

" Oh look, they held a ball yesterday night! I wish we would arrived earlier. " a soft voice spoke.

" They seemed to enjoy life here...Ah, I think I saw their faces before... " a deep voice talked back.

The couple approached them.

" It's us. Konoka Konoemon and her girlfriend, Setsuna Sakurazaki. " the samurai blushed at what her princess decided to call her.

" Oh, hello again princess Konoka. You really look cute together. " the veiled girl smiled fondly at the couple. She then turned her eyes to look at Setsuna again. And this time, Konoka noticed it.

The man bowed to the couple as a greeting. The brown-hair girl didn't even see him as her attention was on her blushing girlfriend who was staring back at the blond-hair princess.

" Um, as you can see and read, the ball was held for both of us. " Konoka said, feeling a bit hurt in her heart.

" So you're engaged? " the couple blushed together.

Setsuna smiled weakly, brushing the back of her head with her left hand. She then turned to look at her girlfriend, widening her smile.

" Not yet. " and Konoka felt the pain washed away, sinking into her lover's loving eyes.

" What a cool bodyguard, if working here requires to wear a suit, I would definitively love to work at Mahora Academy! " the man joked, pointing the photo of the security guard to show it at his princess.

" Are you okay, princess um...of the Cloud's kingdom? " Setsuna didn't know if it was proprer for her to call her by her name. She asked as she noticed the girl's face turned white.

" Woah...what a beautiful pair of blue eyes! I could even fall for her! " the man laughed, looking at Asakura's photos.

The veiled princess froze, as if she saw a ghost. She tried to speak, moving her lips like a fish, but couldn't.

Finally understanding the situation, the dark-hair girl whispered to her girlfriend's ear.

" I think you should make them visit around, you stay with the princess and I'll go look for Emi...um, my friend. "

Konoka nodded happily, as if she was told a secret plan.

" Would you come with me please? I'd like to show to around so you can familiarise with the places. " the bodyguard pushed slowly the back of his princess as she didn't hear what Konoka told them. They followed the brown-hair girl, who glanced at her girlfriend and winked.

_' What a lovely impish girl! '_ Setsuna thought as she smiled back at her.

Then, she walked away furtively.

* * *

" Thanks for you report Emiko. Still loyal as always, huh... "

Setsuna stopped at the dean's office doors. With her great hearing abilities, she heard Emiko's name. She instantly hid her presence, but stayed as she was in front of the door.

" I owe you everything Sir, you have been really kind towards both of us, the least I can do is to be loyal to you. " a feminine voice said.

" You really are just like Setsuna-kun. I never doubted I made a mistake by taking in you two. " the old man cleared his throat.

_' Crap! I have to hide quickly, now! '_ Setsuna thought and jumped far away at the corner of the corridor behind a wall.

The doors opened for a minute, and closed.

_' fiew... '_ Setsuna sighed, and this time she sent a shikigami to listen at the door.

" So, if what you say is true...then, I should undo my agreement with the Cloud's kingdom and push the princess out of our home. They might sent her here as a spy. " the Head-master continued his talk.

" If I may say, I know this princess very well, and she doesn't have this kind of abilities. I also know well the horsemen, but I never met her bodyguard. He might be the one to distrust. However, their country is full of kind and generous people. They are just deceived by their king. In my view, it would be wrong of you to break the reconciliation pact. The king would understand you discoverd his plans. But if we let him believed we hooked and eyed, this would be our chance to dethrone him without bringing another war. And I... " Emiko lowered her voice.

_' Damn, I can't hear anymore! Shikigami! Put you ear against the door! ' _Setsuna ordered, but she suddenly felt a presence coming from inside the room to the door. She raised her two fingers at her chest and blew away the shikigami.

Emiko opened the door and turned back to the head-master to bow.

" I'll do whatever you ask, Sir. " and she closed the door, walking the opposite way of Setsuna. She stopped after few steps to look behind her, and resumed her walk.

Setsuna clenched her fists.

_' What is going on! '_

* * *

" Here we are at the school's court. It's really nice when summer comes, many students would picnic under the World's Tree. " the princess of Mahora academy walked to the fountain at the bottom of the tree.

" So this is the famous tree... " the bodyguard man thought out loud.

" Yes. And I finally can see it from my own eyes... " the veiled princess approached the tree to touch its trunk.

Konoka was looking around, in case her Secchan would come to her. She smiled when she caught sight of someone. Yet, it wasn't her love, even though it was a tall dark-hair girl who was coming. A beautiful woman with clear blue eyes.

Then Konoka remembered the possible relationship between her friend and the foreign princess. She hoped they would recognize both and be happy to see each other.

The blond-hair princess turned to see the person who was walking towards them, and froze at the view. Her eyes widened in disbelief, feeling tears coming up to her eyes.

How beautiful her blue eyes were to look at and deep to drown in it. Her face redened as the person was almost near her.

_' It's impossible... '_

Emiko completely denied the presence of Konoka, to whom she usually gave a warm smile. She was now standing in front of the veiled princess, looking right into her eyes.

_' It must be a dream. '_

She bowed at the princess, making her jumped in surprise at her behavior, as if she was expected something else.

" Nice to meet you Princess of the Cloud's Kingdom, I'm Emiko Aki, bodyguard of the princess of Mahora Academy. Recently we've been confronted to a magical barrier issue, so I have been ordered to stay by your side in case a demon attacks. Please don't mind my presence, I won't be a bother for you. " the girl told her new defended.

Konoka was shocked, but not as much as the veiled princess. The latter felt her tears turned into anger. She didn't understand why this woman pretented to not know her.

But she was a princess, she knew about manners. So she smiled lovely, and nodded to her words. Then she walked away, trying to avoid any contact with her new bodyguard.

Except that the tall dark-hair girl was now following her everywhere she went. She introduced herself to the male bodyguard who was speechless.

" Hello. As you heard, I'm Emiko Aki, a temporary bodyguard for your princess. I hope we can work in collaboration. " she bowed briefely.

" Ah-yes! Sure, there's no problem with that! " the man said stuttering, he bowed back.

Emiko was waiting for him to introduce himself at his turn.

" Um- I am Jima Marebaro, main bodyguard of princess Megumi. " he bowed again. He seemed to totally lose his composure in front of the beauty tall lady.

The dark-hair girl nodded, and followed her princess. She quickly smiled to Konoka as a greeting, and left.

The brown-hair girl only had the time to say hi and then saw her friend walking away. She felt bad for both girls, expecting a passionate moment of reunion.

" Kono-chan! " she directly turned to the voice she loved to hear.

Setsuna came to her side, catching her breathe while the man ran to his princess after recovering his senses.

" Did you see Emiko? I think she was walking here. " Konoka gently caressed her girlfriend's back, easing her pain to breathe.

" Yes...she talked to Megumi-san but, it seems that she didn't recognize her. She just introduced to them and said she was now her new temporary bodyguard. "

_' Why would she deny her? Was it that bad between them? At least, I wasn't ignoring Kono-chan when she tried to speak to me. '_ the dark-hair girl thought as she saw her friend far away.

" I'm so glad...we passed this and are together Secchan. " Konoka reached for her hand to squeeze it. She completely read her lover's thoughts.

" Yeah...me too... " Setsuna said, and leant to kiss her on her cheek.

_' I also hope you will... '_

* * *

As she walked near the big garden of the school, Megumi stopped to watch the beautiful flowers. She bent to take a cornflower and smelt it.

_' It smells so...pure... '_ she thought as she stood up.

" I thought you said you won't be a bother? " she said out loud, still staring at the flowers.

" I'm sorry if I am, but my job is to stay by your side. " the tall girl with blue eyes replied quietly.

" Your job... " Megumi was about to add something when her main bodyguard came behind them, breathing heavily.

" P-princess Megumi, you should at least wait for me! What if you get hurt, your father is going to kill me! " Jima scolded her, coming to her side.

They stayed quiet for a moment, until some blue gray tanagers flew in the sky, singing the end of the day.

_' My heart is crying. '_

" We should go to your host room, it's getting late-"

" -Jima-san, could you go first to see if my room is set with all my suitcases? I need everything to be done so I can rest quickly. "

" Ah...sure. Since Aki-san is here...I leave the princess to you, please be vigilant. " the man bowed to the two of them before heading to the school.

When Megumi heard no sounds of footsteps, she finally turned back.  
Emiko stayed straight, not moving an inch. She fell into those green eyes, green as the garden.

The princess walked, step by step, not breaking the eye-contact. It was as if she needed to look or else she would fall onto the ground. Her legs were shaking, but she overcame this difficulty. She had to.

When she was close enough to her new bodyguard, she stopped.

_' My heart is breaking so hard. '_

She waited a minute to gather herself, feeling a painful sensation as tears were coming again to her eyes.

" Why...are you pretending to not know me...? " the blond-hair girl said quietly.

She waited for an answer but nothing. Nothing but the beautiful sounds of the singing birds.

" ...Why?...Why are you keeping quiet while you should tell me why you left me with nothing! " she tried her best to hold the tears.

_' The birds keep singing like they... '_

Emiko suddenly reacted at her words. She heard them before, and it hurt her like hell.

" Not even...a word of where... " the princess' voice began to shudder.

_' Like they know the scores. '_

The dark-hair girl closed her eyes, breathing deeply.  
The first words were hard enough to take, but hearing the same blame from the two of them made her think she was a horrible person.

" I...don't have to tell you anything. " Emiko's words were cold, but she needed to be if not, she would possibly, fail to her job.

However that was enough of words to break Megumi's attempt to not burst into tears.  
And she did, she cried as if her heart just broke.

_' And it's bleeding again,_

_You cut me open. '_

" How could you say that...after all we've been through...after all this time... " Emiko tried to resist the urge to wrap her arms around her.

Emiko stood still, impassive at her crying, and looked away to stay focus on her attitude.

" I've been searching for you everywhere! I thought you were dead, and it tore my heart so much that it hurt to breathe!...All I wished was to die and be set free from this unbearable pain!... " the veiled princess said between sobs.

" I thought...I couldn't be more hurt after you loss...but now, hearing you words- "

" -Megumi- "

" -You're breaking my heart again! "

The princess tried to walk away when she felt a hand pulling her wrist.

_' You're driving me insane, and you should stop. '_

She fell onto a strong chest, feeling trapped in those arms which she never forgot its warmth.  
She tried to release herself from the hug but she was locked very hard.  
She then remembered, she had been waiting to fall. Waiting to feel this smell again. Dreaming of touching this softness.

" Don't use tears against me...you know very well how I can't stand to see it in your eyes. " the bodyguard whispered soflty to the princess' ear.

_' Stop before I'm taking you in again. '_

" Please...don't cry anymore. " Emiko hugged her tighter, hoping it would stop her tears.

_You only know what I want you to_

Megumi was punching her chest with her small fists, she wanted to hit her so hard as her pain.

_I know everything you don't want me to_

But she couldn't, she loved her too much to even try to hurt her.  
And her fighting hands turned into needing ones, as she clenched her dear love's shirt.

" I love you...so much... " and she cried even more into this warm chest she was looking for all this time.

Knowing her hold won't be enough to calm her, Emiko raised her princess' face with her hand.  
And pressed her lips against her wet lips.

_Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine_

She thought she could just acted, but the touch of these wet lips took out her hidden feelings.

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

So Emiko let her heart opened, leaking out all she had been wishing.  
She pressed harder, trying to find her way into this mouth she kissed so many times before.

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will  
Oh I don't love you, but I always will  
Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

The veiled princess' eyes widened, but she closed them quickly after she felt those lips she had been asking for after this long.

_I always will..._

Their kiss deepened, and Emiko was kissing her in the way she could say

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back_

Tears were rolling down the blond-hair girl's cheeks. She kissed like she wanted to catch up the time when she should have done it plenty.

_The less I give, the more I get back_

Emiko broke the hug to reach her lost princess' hands. She walked with her, always kissing with passion, until she pushed her on a tree's trunk. She felt her heart raced so fast that she was losing control of herself.

_Your hands can heal_

She tightened her grip on the shorter girl's hands, only to open and intertwine them.

_Your hands can bruise_

Megumi was so lost in the moment, though all she wanted was to feel her against her once more. So she pushed her body back on the girl who was crushing her.

_I don't have a choice, but I still choose you_

The demon was burning inside her. Feeling Megumi's body pressed against hers only increased her hunger to kiss harder.  
She knew she had to stop, but her mind was blown away the moment she felt Megumi's warm skin.

_Oh I don't love you, but I always will  
Oh I don't love you, but I always will  
Oh I don't love you, but I always will_

All of the sudden she got hit. Her body was on fire, messed up with all this burning love. Her heart was asking to do more, but the pain inside her mind grew more.

Images ran through her mind, and she stopped in a sudden.

She pulled back, trying to release their hands but the veiled princess kept holding hers as to say 'don't leave'.  
However the female bodyguard was stronger, and she roughly pulled her hands back, looking in those green eyes one last time.

" You should not love me. " the dark-hair girl said, and disappeared in an instant.

Megumi's legs shook so hard she couldn't stand on her feet anymore. She let the last tears wet her face.

_I always will._

* * *

Not far away from the scene, two girls were hiding in the bushes. They witnessed the moment in silent.

" Kono-chan...go to the princess of Cloud's kingdom side... " a dark-hair girl whispered before she got out of the bushes.

" Wait! Where are you going Secchan? " the brown-hair girl asked with concern.

" I have to talk with someone. " the swordwoman smiled at her, and left quickly.

* * *

On the roof of a building, a girl suddenly appeared.

_' Damn...I let myself go soft...I shouldn't have done it. '_ Emiko thought as she knelt down on one knee.

" Emiko. " the called girl turned back with surprise.

" How can you let your crying defended on her own? " Setsuna asked, approaching her friend.

" Don't try Setsuna, this is none of your business. " the knelt girl replied coldly.

" I think it is. You're up to something, and I don't why but I feel you're in trouble. And from what I saw just a moment ago, I am sure you may go crazy like I was- "

" -Leave me alone! "

" Wait, Emiko! I'm worried about- " Setsuna reached for her friend's shoulder but she felt pushed back on the ground.

" -Don't! I'm the one who is supposed to care, not you! "

" Emiko...your eyes... "

_' ...are bloody red. '_ Setsuna finished her words in her mind, too astonished by her dark glare.

Even if they were on a roof, Emiko jumped away.

" Wait! "

When Setsuna looked down from the roof, all she could see were black feathers fluttering in the air.

* * *

Song fic: Poison & Wine, from The Civil Wars.


	20. Chapter 20

" Megumi-san...? " Konoka asked, almost as a whisper.

The veiled princess jumped with surprise, and quickly wiped her face with her hands still marked from the earlier holding.  
She stopped when she felt a soft tissu brushing her cheeks.

" Let me help you... " the brown-hair girl sat before her to wash her wet cheeks.

" Thank...you... " Megumi whispered. The compassion running through Konoka's gestures made her cry again, but this time, it was silent tears.

They kept quiet a long moment. Both girls knew no words would help right now. Only the presence was good enough to calm the sobs.  
Nevertheless, Konoka thought it would be better to break the silence, if she didn't want the crying girl to keep everything for herself and be eaten by the pain.

" I guess...love never is simple. It takes out a lot of strength, and adds more pain. " she stopped her washing as the veiled girl's face was now dried.

" But I think, this may be how we get stronger. " Konoka smiled sadly.

" I recall Emiko-san told me once, that love kills- "

" -As much as it heals. " Megumi finished her sentence.

" I told this to her... " the blond-hair girl remembered the memory, smiling weakly.

Konoka took the special guest's hand, gently caressing it like someone did once for her.

_It would be alright._

* * *

The door of the room opened, and a red-hair head popped out from the entrance wall.

" Oh! You're finally back Kono- " the voice stopped at the view of another girl following her friend.

" Ah, hello... " she either didn't know what to call the new princess.

" You can call me Megumi. " the veiled princess said, taking off her shoes.

" You must be hungry both of you, I'll go cook something. Please be at your ease here, I know it's a small room, but this is mine. " Konoka said to her new friend, leading her in the living room.

" Ah, it's okay don't bother to cook, and I don't mind how small the room is, it feels warm here. " Megumi sat on the couch.

" Please, just rest. You can stay as long as you want, really. " the brown-hair girl smiled at her and went to the kitchen.

Asuna was lost. She didn't understand why the special guest was here and already befriended with her roomate. She sat on the table, trying not to be impolite to directly leave her alone and gossip with Konoka.

She cleared her throat nervously, tapping her finger on the table.

" Um, excuse me for the intrusion, I didn't mean to bother you- "

" -No! It's fine! Like Konoka said, you can stay and even sleep here if you want haha " Asuna sweat-dropped. She was completely blabblering like a monkey.

The girl sitting on the couch smiled at her, nodding slowly at her invitation.

" K-konoka! Need some helps? " the nervous girl shouted to her roomate.

" Asuna! You don't even know how to cook eggs, you'd burn the kitchen before I could make something! " Konoka shouted back, making the red-hair girl blushed with shame.

Megumi giggled at their conversation. They both seemed really close. She somehow envied their friendship.

" Ah, right, I haven't introduce myself, how impolite I am! " Asuna got up to shake hands with the princess.

" You saw me before in kimono, when you talked to Konoka this afternoon. I'm her roomate but also bestfriend, Asuna Kagurazaka. Just call me Asuna. " she winked at her and sat next to her.

The guest smiled more, and nodded. She slowly started to feel calm.

" So, what brings you here to Mahora? Do you plan to attend this school too? " Asuna tried to make a conversation.

" No, I'm already graduated. I'm only here to make-up with your people. My father thought it would be best to send me, as he can't leave the kingdom. "

" Why? Is he sick? " the monkey started to be curious. But her question never got its answer as someone came in the room.

" Kono-chan? Are you there? " a samurai girl came in the living-room and saw the guest.

She smiled at her after she bowed.

" It's a honor to receive the princess of the Cloud's kingdom in our dorms. I hope this tiny place won't make you feel uncomfortable. " she understood her girlfriend was here, so she went to sit at the table to keep the guest company.

" Please don't be so formal, call me by my name...um- "

" -Setsuna. Setsuna Sakurazaki. " she bowed again.

" She loves this kind of things you know, being so mannered and polite. It took a long long time for Konoka to make her stop calling her ojou-sama. " Asuna laughed, remembering how Konoka did it. Setsuna blushed at the memory too.

" Well...my job requires to act properly, so I developed a habit now. " the dark-hair girl tried to justify herself.

Megumi couldn't stop staring at Setsuna's eyes. The fact that she was quiet started to bother the two other girls. When she noticed the dark-hair girl looked away from her, she understood she was being rude.

" Set...tsuna-san, are you related to Emi-chan- I meant, Emiko-san! " the veiled girl blushed when she spelt out the wrong calling.

Both Asuna and Setsuna looked at each other, wondering how she had guessed. Not that Emiko was totally different from Setsuna, since they have the same hair-color and the same cool attitude.

" Y-yes...we are. How did you figure it out? " Setsuna asked with curiousity.

" Your eyes. I spent a lot of time watching Emiko-san's when... " the blond-hair girl blushed again at what she was about to say. She shook her head to sweep away the memories.

It seemed that the earlier kissing session turned her upside down.

" I mean, you have the same look. It is too similar to not be a family trait. "

Asuna pondered for a while. She never noticed these two girls have the same look. She knew well Emiko's eyes since she watched it deeply for few times, and she knew Setsuna's since they were best-friend.

_' Maybe I didn't pay enough attention... '_ the red-hair girl thought, and turned her eyes into her master's.

Setsuna looked back, wondering why she was staring at her.

_' Ah! '_ she eventually saw it.

The dark eyes she was looking at were holding something bright, just like Emiko's.

_' Is it the iris? It seemed to sparkle the same as in Emiko's eyes. But I'm sure she didn't have any before, her eyes were completely dark. '_ Asuna looked deeper, which made Setsuna to feel uncomfortable.

" Is there a problem Asuna-san? "

" I think she's trying to understand the likeness. I'll make it easier for you Asuna-san. " Megumi stood to cup Setsuna's face in her hands, surprising the now blushing swordwoman.

" Come nearer so you could see. " Asuna did as ordered. Both girls were few inches away from Setsuna's face who seemed to be frozen.

" Loot at the iris. Normal dark eyes shouldn't be that bright, some can be when there is light. However can you see the color of the sparkle in it? It is bright gold. This is because of their original color. If Setsuna-san was to turn in her...original form, her eyes would turn in gold color. " Emiko said pointing every sparkle she saw so Asuna could also look at it.

" Woah...I never noticed you have pretty eyes Setsuna-san! It is exactly the same as Emi- " she stopped when she heard a sound of plates breaking on the ground in front of her.

The three girls turned to look at the sound's direction, Megumi's hand still holding Setsuna's face.

" W-Wha-what...are you doing to my Secchan! " Konoka cried out loud, blushing furiously in jealousy.

* * *

After Setsuna quickly cleaned the floor before both princesses could cut themselves with the broken pieces plates, they all sit at the table to eat.

" Geez...you didn't have to hit me this hard Konoka..." Asuna was rubbing her back where she got slapped by her roomate.

As the brown-hair girl couldn't hit her new friend -no matter what, Megumi was still a guest- she hit Asuna twice harder.

The cooker came in the living with the dinner, filling everyone's plate.  
Setsuna looked at her so few filled plate, and then at her lover who was eating the reallly big full plate she always gave to her.

_' I guess this time my stomach will hurt, but because of starving... '_ the dark-hair girl sighed, trying to eat slowly.

" K-konoka-san, I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding. I was showing to Asuna-san why Setsuna-san eyes resemble with Emi...ko-san's. I didn't plan on um, kiss her or anything. " Megumi tried to break the cold atmosphere.

" Yeah! That was all! How could you think I was falling for this sick-mannered- " she received a hurtful nudged on her left rib.  
She turned to look at her stupid master to open her mouth when she stopped mid-way.

_' Tomorrow's training... '_ she read through Setsuna's dark glare.

Then she quickly resumed her eating, giggling for nothing.

" Sorry...it's just that you were so closed to her face, I didn't think you were curious about her beautiful eyes... " Setsuna blushed at her compliment. She smiled widely to her girlfriend, letting her lover stare at those 'beautiful' eyes of her.

The two princesses smiled at each other. This seemed to be the beginning of a friendship.

_' Luckily, you're not here to make fun of me Emiko... '_ the swordwoman sighed in relieved, but she quickly felt wrapped by worries.

* * *

After the dinner, Megumi had to go to her host room before her main bodyguard started to worry and set the alarm. Setsuna offered to escort her. As she was a princess, it was her responsibility as a bodyguard, even though she's not her defended, to do it, since she was a special guest.

Before leaving, Setsuna felt the need to apologize to her princess. She knew she was mad as she didn't look at her to say goodbye. So she approached the girl from behind, to Asuna's and Megumi's amazement, and spinned her so she could face her.  
Konoka didn't have the time to stand still that she was given a baiser à lèvre unique. Her body didn't move as Setsuna held her around her waist. She kissed for long seconds, and pulled back.

" A make-up kiss. " Setsuna smiled to her, and let go of her to leave.

The door closed behind a speechless Konoka. She felt her cheeks redened, and turned to look at Asuna.

" Told you she changed. " her roomate grinned at her.

* * *

The samurai girl blushed slightly at her daring action as she walked quietly with the veiled princess.

" You must love her very much, don't you? " Megumi spoke.

" Yes...more than anything. " Setsuna smiled, feeling a thrilling warm in her chest.

" You both are very lucky...I wish I could do the same. " the princess lowered her head to watch her footsteps.

The dark-hair girl suddenly remembered what happened before. She wanted to say something, but nothing came to her mind.  
They kept walking in silent, until they reached the host room.

" Well thank you for tonight Setsuna-san, I really hope we could do it another time. " the blond-hair princess bowed and turned to leave.

" Megumi-san!...I know she acted like she didn't want you but, Emiko still loves you. " Setsuna said, smiling friendly.

The princess kept quiet for a minute, then smiled back.

" Thank you... " and she turned back, entering her room.

Her duty was now done, the bodyguard walked the opposite way of Konoka's room.

_' If you want to hide, I'll seek for you. '_

* * *

Back in Konoka's room, the girl was looking for something in the books. She finally found her item, and went to the bathroom, locking the door.

She sat on the floor, resting a card on her head.

* * *

At the top of the World's Tree, a girl was sitting on a branch, looking at the moon.

Her black wings were keeping her warm from the cold. The dark-hair girl closed her eyes to take a deep breathe.

_' Emiko-san? Can you hear me? '_ and the girl choked hard. She looked around and down, coughing loud, to see where her friend could be.

_' Ah, I'm talking with telepathy, in case you're looking for me. '_ Konoka's voice was resoning in the girl's mind.

" Ahh...I didn't know you could Konoka-san, you really keep surprising me. " Emiko said, but she didn't know she had to think if she wanted to be heard by telepathia.

_' Um, I guess you don't know how it works. Put your card against your forehead and think instead of speaking, so I could hear you. '_ the demon executed, half-amused by the trick.

_' Can you hear me now? '_ the dark-hair girl thought.

_' Yes! I'm so glad I can talk to you. '_ exclaimed the girl back in her bathroom.

_' So, since we made a pactio, we can now talk this way? That's funny. '_

_' You don't know anything about pactios? '_

_' No. I'm not a mage, and met few of them. My skills are more technical and realistic. '_

_' Then I hope you don't mind if I'm using telepathia with you? Secchan is looking for you now, but I thought this way would be easier to talk to you. And I wanted to before you see Secchan. '_

_' Why? '_ the dark-hair girl looked back at the glooming moon.

_' Well...first, I wanted to tell you we saw what happened between you and Megumi-san. '_

The blak-winged demon frowned at the name. She calmed herself down rapidly, as she felt a stroke in her chest.

_' So you were spying on me huh? '_ Emiko thought with a slight angry tone.

_' Sorry...we were worried about you since...we...knew about your feelings for this princess. '_

Emiko almost fell from the branch.

_' H-how! When did you hear about that? Who told you so? '_ her tone changed into worry.

_' Um, by you. When you're were unconscious. '_ the girl outside remembered. She mistook Konoka with her when she did the pactio.

She stayed silent until Konoka asked her something.

_' She's...the one you said she has the same look as mine, right? '_

Emiko didn't replied, so Konoka took her silent as a yes.

_' Why do you wish so much to get over her? Don't you love her? She's been looking and waiting for you all this time- '_

_' -Princess Konoka. I know you want to do well, but please, this isn't something I want to discuss. I thought I could hide it from you guys, but things just always turn out wrong. '_ Emiko insisted, she was feeling at the edge of madness, and she knew she should never let herself go crazy.

There was a silent for a moment, and the demon thought Konoka had understood her demand, so she was about to put down the card but stopped when she heard her voice again.

_' Do you think you can't love? '_ and that surprised the girl with black wings. She closed her eyes, and smiled weakly.

_' Is that what Setsuna made you think when she tried to push you away? '_

Konoka nodded silently, but a silent usually meant yes.

_' You know, the difference between she and me is that she is a half-demon. The reason why I feel sometimes I am too, is because the way I was raised showed me how emotions are important to admit. However... '_ she watched the beautiful stars reflected her dark scars in her eyes.

_' I don't have that much. And love...is absolutely not something I inherite. I experienced this feeling, through all the state of mind it can leads, and when it came to jealousy, to anger...a demon blinded by hatred, is nothing but a kamikaze. '_

_' Then why are you so caring towards Secchan? To care requieres love, so I assume you can love, Emiko-san. '_

The demon thought nothing. She saw a shooting star.

_' What is love anyway? Does it have to be that simple? To finally understand that love is situated between all the hurting and happy feelings? Anger, hatred, sadness, forgiveness, and comfort, joy, happiness? It is so simple to understand this but to live it... '_

Emiko clenched her fists.

_' Is this theory is supposed to ease the pain? '_

And she punched the trunk, feeling her anger growing.

_' Life is such a mess. What good can come from all of these emotions? How miserable humans can be...to be a slave of their own feelings. '_

Konoka could felt the lack of regard towards herself. She felt so bad for her friend, trapped between her demon side and the wish to be a simple human.

_' They say the choices you undertake reflect who you are, but sometimes, do we even have this privilege to decide what we really wish? '_ the dark-hair girl closed her eyes when she saw another shooting star.

_' All these nonsenses...just show how love...is maddening. '_

The girl hidden in the bathroom was speechless at the deep talk. She looked through the window of the room, and had a chance to glimpse at the shooting star.

_' I think you're one of the most wise person I ever met. When I looked into your eyes the first time we met, I told you I saw how painful your life must have been. And today, I was so shocked to realize how Secchan has changed. I know it's all thanks to you. '_

Konoka breathed deeply. She just also realized how grateful she was to meet this girl.

_' You have as much emotions as I have. And I can tell you one thing. You're not the only one who feel lost. I sometimes do, like everybody. You may have an anger issue, but that's not the real problem. It is the after. Not the present, not when you feel so messed up with your feelings. Being mad is a normal reaction, the question is, how will you prevail this madness? '_

Konoka waited for Emiko to say something, but she heard nothing.

_' As for Megumi-san...do you think she's worthy to fight for? Or do you prefer staying this way, tortured for ever? '_

Emiko finally smiled, though Konoka didn't see it, she heard the small breathe when one smirked.  
It was a risk, but there was always a risk.

_' Will I have enough strength? If I take a step, I can't turn back anymore. ' _the girl with gold eyes thought to herself naturally.

_' Love is powerful. I'm sure Megumi-san will give you more than you believe. ' _Konoka answered her question, as she guessed she was talking to her.

_' Ah, right, you can even hear my inside voice... '_ Emiko giggled, flapping her wings to disappear.

_' Oh, did I? Sorry, I think I'm more intrusive than I should be. '_ Konoka laughed.

_' Thanks Konoka. I'm truly happy to know you'll be her wife. Please remind me to offer you the honeymoon. '_ and Emiko put away the card before Konoka could react at her words. She smiled at the card.

_' This sure is a dangerous weapon! '_ she thought, this time, to herself only.

She stood up on the branch, and let herself fall from the tree.

" There you are! I knew you'd hide here! But darn, how can you hide your presence so well! " Setsuna shouted at her. She had been waiting for almost an hour.

" Because I'm a rosted crow. " Emiko teased as she approached her.

" Still in the mood I see. So...what are you gonna do? Fighting like crazy with me or- "

Emiko stood on guard in a second, not letting her friend to finish her sentence because she already made up her mind. But playing with her could be fun.

Setsuna took note from her behavior, and was about to run towards her when she suddenly fell on her knees.

" What's wrong Setsuna? " the taller girl came closer to her but stopped when she heard a rumbling sound.

" I think I'm...starving...hehe... " Setsuna sweat-dropped.

Emiko rolled her eyes.

* * *

Back with the blushing Konoka, she eventually stood up and stretched her legs. When she opened the door, she was face to face with a dancing monkey.

" K-konoka! What took you so long! I almost pee on me! " Asuna said before dashing in the bathroom.


	21. Chapter 21

The night was long for a certain princess. She was laid in a very large and comfortable bed, prepared just for her. Her eyes were opened, and looked outside through the window.

She saw a shooting star, and closed her eyes to make a wish. She thought that maybe, an angel could hear her plea.

And slowly, the sandman came to her room, spreading sleeping dusts.

...

_' It's now or never! ' a blond-hair princess thought as she heard no footsteps, no sounds of a living soul._

_She got up from her royal bed, putting a soft pillow under the silky blanket. Then she went to the balcony of her room._

Every night I go,  
Every night I go sneaking out the door

_' Where are you? ' she thought, looking around her._

_She almost let out a shriek as she felt an arm wrapping her waist from behind, but a hand covered her mouth._

_" It's me. " a voice whispered in her ear. The princess could felt the hot breathe on her cheek._

_She blushed a little, smiling behind the hand on her mouth. Her surprised face turned into a loving expression. She turned back to face the person she recognized._

_" Why do you always scare me like this? " the blond-hair princess said soflty._

_" Because it's funnier to hold you this way. " the tall dark-hair girl replied quietly, and bent her head closer to her lovely victim._

_The shorter girl let herself given this enjoyable gift. They kissed like it has been a long time they didn't see each other, while they just did the same three days ago._

_After long minutes of battling tongues, they drew back from each other's lips. The blond-hair girl rested her head on her lover's chest, breathing in her scent._

I lie a little more,  
Baby I'm helpless

_" What did your parents say when you told them you're leaving for the mountains' camp? " the dark-hair girl asked, careful to lower her voice._

_" Nothing. But I think...they know there's something between us... " the princess answered in a sad tone._

_Feeling her girl was despondent, she thought of one way that would make her forget her worries. She lifted her in a bridal style way, surprising the lady._

_" Ah! Emi-chan! What are you- "_

_" Shh...just breathe and look. "_

_The holding girl jumped from the balcony, spreading her black wings to fly.  
They were floating in the middle of the night, high among shining stars.  
The princess was breathetaken at the somptuous view. She believed she was swimming in the sky for few seconds._

There's something 'bout the night,  
And the way it hides all the things I like

_Her eyes were looking around, watching the gloomy full moon behind her, the millions stars in front of her. But what striked her the most, were those black feathers dancing all around her._

_Little black butterflies,  
Deep inside me_

_" Feeling better, princess? " Emiko smiled lovely at her defended._

_" Oh yes...so much better. But I think there's one thing missing to make me totally happy right now. " the dark-hair girl looked at her with surprise._

_' How could this cannot be pretty enough for you? ' she thought._

_" Then, what's miss- " she was silent by a soft kiss._

_Emiko landed on a hill, not breaking the sweet gift she was offered. She sized Megumi's waist to lead her as she walked slowly, step by step, towards a tree._

What would my mama do?  
If she knew about me and you?

_The dark-hair girl slowly pushed her princess against the trunk of the tree, and let her hands reaching her lover's ones to intertwine them. Her black wings were enveloping them._

_Emiko smiled between the passionate kisses. The way she was kissed meant one thing._

_" I want you...now... " the blond-hair princess whispered through their mouths._

_And the taller girl wasted no time to wait. She let go of her hands to size her by her waist, and raised her upward so she was against her own waist._

_" I missed you so much... " the princess whispered in her lover's mouth, wrapping her legs around her in order to get closer to her body._

_" I love you. " Emiko answered back in the middle of their busy tongues._

_She then drew back from the kiss to drop some on her neck, where she started to suck her sweet skin.  
Megumi moaned a little, running her fingers through the dark-hair. She suddenly moaned louder, and gasped when she felt a hand slipping under her panties._

What would my daddy say?  
If he saw me hurt this way?

* * *

Through the window of a dark room, the moonlight enlightened a part of a bed where a hand clenched the blanket. It was an asleep dark-hair girl's one, who seemed to dream.

" Megumi... " she mumbled in her sleep.

...

_" Megumi, who are you going with to the mountains' camp? " a authoritarian voice spoke._

_The princess washed her face with a tissu before replying._

_" It would be Emiko-san. The bodyguard has to follow her defended wherever she goes, that's her job. We didn't hire her to protect the kingdom, there are enough guards For this. " a male voice answered before Megumi could._

_" So it is Aki-san..." the mother stared at her daughter who looked away quickly on her plate._

Why should I feel ashamed,  
Feeling guilty at the mention of your name?

_..._

_Back at the hill, the princess was sitting between her lover's legs, her back laid against her chest. She raised her head to watch the brigthening sky._

_" You know...your eyes are just like this sky. It is so beautiful to look at, yet, so deep far away to reach... " the blond-hair girl said soflty._

_Leant against the trunk on which she just made love with the girl she's hugging, Emiko kissed her on her neck._

_" But you can touch me. And I'll fly you up there whenever you want, so you can be closer to the sky. " she whispered in her ear, kissing her lobe._

_Megumi laughed a bit from the tickling kiss._

_" Like an angel? "_

_" Your. I will always be yours. "_

Here we are again,  
It's nearly perfect

_The blond-hair princess felt a sudden pain in her chest. She turned back to sit on her knees, facing her lover. She put her hands on her shoulders so she could lean her face better to kiss her angel's lips._

_" Don't ever leave me..." she said after kissing, a tear rolling down her cheek._

_The bodyguard wrapped her arms around her back to hug her closer._

_" I'll never dare to. " she spoke the words against the blond-hair._

_..._

_" I'm marrying Megumi with the prince of Mist country. Therefore, you are not needed anymore. " the queen of Cloud's kingdom smiled at her daughter's bodyguard._

_Emiko's eyes widened. This announcement sounded like a powerful thunder. She clenched her fists hard, trying to control her anger.  
Blood was leaking from her hands because of her nails strongly clenched in her skin._

_" So...you know about us... " she said coldly. She didn't know if she could hold back any longer._

All the things a girl should know  
Are the things she can't control

_" Who do you think I am? I know what kind of demon you are. Apparently, there's still a survivor. You're lucky we didn't know earlier, or else you would be already dead. "_

_Emiko stopped shaking, stopped breathing. Her body froze entirely after what she heard._

_The queen smirked at how powerful her words could be. She walked away from her throne to look at the window and turned back to glance at the girl below the stairs._

All the things a girl should know  
She can't control

_" Megumi will now understand that being with a demon leads only to death. You filthfy demon should know better that humans will never accept you. Let me recall you that one child in your clan had suffered from this blending. And to make it clearer, this child's father was one of our people...that we executed in front of the crowd! "_

_Emiko looked back at her with astonished eyes._

_' Setsuna's father... ' she though in disbelief._

_" So they'd all know what awaits one, if the line is crossed. And about Megumi, I don't care if she's my daughter, she crossed the line and if she refuses to marry another, we will kill her rather than letting her with you. " the queen said, impassible._

What would my mama do?  
If she knew about me and you?

_The demon before her looked into her eyes. The queen stepped back with fear.  
Emiko was seeing blood everywhere, mostly, on the queen's chest.  
In a second she appeared in front of her. Anger took over the control in her mind._

_In one thrust, she pierced the queen's chest with her hand, watching the blood spurt in front of her red eyes._

_" This is for Setsuna's father...and her girl, is still alive. " the queen was going into shock._

_' What's happening to me? '_

_Emiko then moved her hand inside the queen's chest on the right, slicing her to her heart._

_" And this... " she sized her weak beating heart in her sharped hand._

_" Is for Megumi...and all the pain she suffered from you, causing her to break down. "_

_' Stop... '_

_And she grinded the heart slowly, enjoying the woman's painful cries._

_" Aaahhrrrrg ! "_  
...

" Stop! "

The dark-hair girl opened her eyes in her bed.

" What's wrong Emiko? " Setsuna got off from the bed above, awaked by the shouting.

" Hey, you're sweating a lot. Did you have an nightmare? " the swordwoman asked in concern.

Emiko stood on her bed, looking at her left hand.  
There was no blood.

" Setsuna, how's my eyes? " her friend looked into it, and smiled.

" They're blue. "

Emiko sighed in relieved, and got up from her bed. She patted Setsuna's head.

" Go back to sleep, I'm fine. " and she walked to the kitchen to drink water.

Setsuna watched her walking, frowning with worries.

* * *

Song fic: Mama do, from Pixie Lott.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's words: Sorry, this time was a very late update, compared to my original speed skill updating. Well...what can I say...Emiko is so right about one thing. Life is such a mess. I lost all of my motivation to write for a while. But now I'm back! And next chapter will come very soon too!

Enjoy.

* * *

Emiko went back to sleep after she calmed down from her nightmare. Or rather the recall of her memories. Actually, she didn't get any sleep after that, she just laid on her couch, trying to rest as much as she can. Two hours after, she woke up and decided it was time to leave her bed and start the new day. It was only four am.

She prepared herself in five minutes, and was about to leave when she stopped in front of the door, glancing back at Setsuna's bed.  
She saw her mumbling " Kono..chan " in her sleep, and smiled at the crazy in love girl.  
She went back to the table to write a note on a paper and then left the room.

* * *

_bip bip bip_

A dark-hair girl suddenly shot opened her dark eyes wide and raised her hand to turn off the alarm. Like an army soldier, she jumped off of her bed, and began to stretch her back and legs, do some squats, then went to the bathroom to change her clothes into casual ones and came back in the main room.

" Wake up Emiko, it's time for work. " the girl said while buttoning her shirt, her back facing the bed.

As she heard no sound, she turned back to get a vision of her sleeping friend.  
But she only saw a empty proper bed.

Setsuna was looking around, hoping to see her demon friend wandering somewhere when her eyes landed on a paper on the table.

_' I went to do rounds. And I'll take your shift too, so you can have more time to train with Asuna-san._

_Emiko. '_

The samurai girl smiled weakly, glad to see Emiko took her words in account, but she quickly lost her smile as she left the room.  
She needed to find out what was bothering her childhood friend before something bad happens.

* * *

A door opened and a red-hair girl popped out in the dorms' corridor.

" Oh? You're already here Setsuna-san? I thought you would wait for me at the usual place. " Asuna asked her bestfriend who was resting her back on the wall in front of her.

" I...just wanted to feel close to Kono-chan. " the kendo master answered as she tried to get a glimpse of her princess' sweet sleeping face when Asuna opened the door.

" What's wrong? D'you feel down? We can cancel our training session if you want to see her. "

" No...it's good. I don't want to wake her. Come on, let's go. I've been preparing you for this ultimate training. " Setsuna started to walk.

_' Ultimate! Oh no...I should have insisted on her staying with Konoka... _' Asuna followed and did not say a word. She was proud enough to not show fear.

* * *

The sun was still sleeping but that pleased Setsuna, because the dark was one of the important features of this training session.

The master stopped walking when she reached the usual area. She turned back and raised a sword in her hand.

" This is for you Asuna-san. I think it's time to go on the next level. From now on, I will not only teach you kendo skills because you know enough, but I will also teach you how to combine your ki with a sword. "

The red-hair girl looked at her master with eyes opened like eggs. Suddenly everything was formal.

_' She really meant it when she asked me to call her master... '_ Asuna smiled awkwardly as she took the sword and her arm fell down with the strong weight of it.

" You'll get used in few days, and it will seem like the sword weights like a feather. " Setsuna smiled at her student.

" But, why do you suddenly want to teach me this? I thought we were just sparring. " Asuna questionned, as she tried to lift her sword with both hands.

" It isn't all of the sudden. I noticed during our first sparring that you hold great amount of ki. I knew if I trained you, you'd reach incredible strength. Also... " Setsuna drew her sword, and stood on guard.

" I want you to be stronger, because during battles, you'll be less likely to get hurt. No matter what, Asuna-san, you're my very dear bestfriend. And I don't want you to die. " the samurai smiled frankly.

Asuna blanked for a second, and then felt tears coming to her eyes. She smiled back as she remembered her master's words when she asked her once, the reason why she wanted to be so strong.

...

_" I want to protect...what's precious to me. Because if I can't even do that, how could I ever consider to be Kono-chan's partner? "_

_" Sooo...this is all for Konoka? " Asuna grinned widely on purpose as she faced Setsuna who was standing in front of her._

_Setsuna blushed, and pondered for a minute. She then offered her hand to help Asuna to stand up._

_" She is my most precious...but I also want to be able to protect my friends. " Asuna grabbed her hand and lifted herself up._

_" Because if I can't even do this too, how could I also ever consider myself suitable to protect the future most powerful mage? Ah! Not that you're weaker or anything Asuna-san- " Setsuna got hit on her shoulder._

_" You're so in love with her! When will you confess to her, before your feelings explode in passion! " Asuna laughed as she threw a towel at Setsuna. They were sweating a lot after their blade sparring._

_The red-hair girl stared at her blushing bestfriend, and smiled deeply in her heart._

_' You really are..._

...

_...a generous person, Setsuna-san. '_

Asuna stood on guard at her turn.

" I will not disappoint you master! " Setsuna's eyes widened at her calling.

" You better not to! " and the swordwoman jumped to her opponent, with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

_slash_

Blood was leaking on the floor with smokes.

A tall dark-hair girl landed five meters away from the stains. She suddenly knelt down on one knee.

" Hng... " she whispered as she put her left hand on her right arm.

_' Damn it...I didn't expect to be this hard to bear... _' she thought as she tried to suppress the tremor in her right arm.

Another demon appeared behind her, and she quickly turned back to face it.

_' Bring it on you trash, show me some of your blood. '_ the girl talked to herself unconsciously.

" Come on! Entertain me with some thrilling cries! " the girl turned insane as she laughed loud.

_bang bang_

To her disappoined eyes, the demon disappeared in a second.

_' ... '_ she stood up, lowering her left arm.

" I thought Setsuna was the only one to go crazy. " Mana appeared from nowhere.

Emiko closed her burning eyes and took a deep breathe.

As she walked closer, Mana examined her from head to toe. Emiko opened her eyes and smiled at her.

_' They're blue now? I thought I saw they were red... '_ the gunlish girl decided to not ask. Emiko seemed to have more self-control than Setsuna, so she decided it should be alright now to not say a thing.

" Thanks Mana-san! You saved me! " Emiko giggled as she put her right hand at the back of her head, acting silly.

" ...Anyway, should I join you in your patrols? " the cool girl thought it would be better to keep an eye on her, given what she just saw.

" Why not? I like patrolling with you! " Emiko nodded to her friend, and started to walk ahead.

" This will be on your tab. " Mana smirked. Whatever happens, she has an attitude to keep.

" Eh? " Emiko looked back at her.

* * *

" Ahhhhh! "

_boumm_

The scarecrows Setsuna made were destroyed by a strong air storm.

" Hmm...it's almost like that, but you need to control better your ki. One more time! " Setsuna shouted at her kendo student. She was sitting on the stairs below the World's tree.

It had been an hour now since they started their training session, and after long minutes of warming up blade sparring, she was now teaching Asuna a new technique.

" Alright... " the red-hair girl closed her eyes to focus on her body's energy.

_' Feel the warmth of your body she said... '_ Asuna breathed in.

_' And lead it in your arms' area...'_ she focused hard on her body. So much that she didn't notice someone was walking in front of her.

However Setsuna did. She turned her eyes from Asuna to see a girl with a veil on her head, walking right in Asuna's spot in the dark. Fearing the worst, she instantly disappeared from the stairs.

" -and break it out from your body in the sword! " she held her breathe as she suddenly jumped forward and gave a strike at the scarecrows' direction.

_brouummm_

This time the sound of the attack was louder, which made Asuna smiled happily.

" I did it right! Yay! " she lost her smile at the destruction view.

" Holy crap! I'm so sorry! Setsuna-san! Why did you go over there while you knew I'll be- " she stopped when she saw a girl hiding behind Setsuna's white wings.

The samurai girl helped her stand. The blond-hair girl's eyes were still closed from fear. When she felt a pair of hands holding her arms, she slowly opened her eyes

" Are you alright, Princess Megumi? "

_' Eh? Emi-ch- '_ she stopped her thoughts when she realized who it was.

However, the way Setsuna held her, the way her worried voice sounded, the soft falling feathers caressing her skin...it brought her back with nostalgia.

With...love.

And she blushed hard, to Setsuna's surprise.

_' Why is she blushing? Was she hurt by the attack? '_ the girl with white wings thought, and like a faithful bodyguard, she brushed away Megumi's front hair with her fingers as one would say she was caressing her forehead.

But the purpose of this move was to check if the princess was really fine, since she blushed so hard that Setsuna wondered if the red on her face was blood bruises.

" I...I um...I'm alright...thanks. " Megumi stuttered because of her heart racing like a cheetah.

She couldn't look away from her savior's eyes, which made Setsuna to stare back intensely. They were both locked, Setsuna's left hand still holding Megumi's right shoulder, and her right fingers still touching Megumi's forehead.

_' Her eyes look so much the same... '_ the veiled princess thought with despair. She's been missing those eyes for so long.

She was about to speak when suddenly Setsuna let go of her to look at the bottom of the World's Tree.

_' Was that... '_ Setsuna sensed an angry aura coming from there.

She flew at the top, leaving an astonished Megumi at the ground. When she pushed away the branches to see if the person was still here, she then lost the sense of the dark aura.

She looked everywhere while Asuna was shouting at her to get back and explain the situation. She remembered in a strike who held this aura. It has been a very long time since she felt it. Setsuna frowned at the thought of her friend.

_' Emiko. '_

* * *

" What the hell happened Setsuna-san? " Asuna rushed to her side when the white winged hanyou landed on the ground.

" Well... " Setsuna glanced at the veiled girl, thinking twice before continue.

" I uh...sensed a demon up there, but it disappeared before I got a chance to kill him. " the bodyguard of the princess of Mahora answered. She decided it was a perfect answer since she disliked to lie.

" Is that so? " Asuna smiled in relieved. Then she quickly turned to look at her new friend.

" But why are you here Megumi-san? At this hour and outside what's more. "

" Well...I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. And then I thought of the World's Tree that I've been wanting to see for all this time... " the girl with green eyes replied.

" Why? Is this Tree that famous in your country? " the red-hair woman asked. She always has been so curious about everything.

" Yes, very much. But for me, this tree means more than that. " the princess smiled shyly.

As Setsuna thought her bestfriend was being rude by asking so many questions, and as she foresaw another question she was about to ask, her master talked first to avoid the foreign princess an interrogation.

" Anyway, it is not safe for you to walk on your own princess Megumi. As I said, there are demons out here. Even though we have a strong magical barrier, some can enter. " Setsuna warned while Asuna made a pouting face for being cut off.

" I know, Emiko-san told me there was an magical barrier issue- "

" -What? " Setsuna interjected.

_' How did I not get this information? '_ the kendo girl felt left behind for a second when she suddenly remembered the conversation between Emiko and the dean in his office.

Both girls tilted their heads at Setsuna's pondering.

" Alright. If you feel the need to walk, why don't you go with Asuna-san to their room? Kono-ch-ahh I mean, Konoka-ojou-sama must be cooking currently. And her breakfasts are really delicious! " Setsuna changed her blush into a proud smile.

Asuna tilted once more her head when she heard ' Konoka-ojou-sama ' . Why would she call her with the title in front of-

Ahh...right...she's a sick mannered person.

She jumped back when she felt Setsuna's dark frown on her. She swallowed hard.

" Hehe... " she giggled. _' Did she read my mind? '_

Wanting to avoid any harm from her master, she quickly agreed with Setsuna's idea.

" Yeah, that sounds fun! Come on let's go! " Asuna couldn't let the princess protest as she roughly took her arms to lead the way back at the dorms.

" I'll go tell your bodyguard where you are princess Megumi! " Setsuna shouted at them, so that Asuna could tell her lover why she wouldn't be there this morning.

* * *

After she went to tell Megumi's guards where she was, Setsuna spent her whole day looking for her roomate. She checked every area, even the one where they used to go when they were kids, next to the river where they spent all day sparring with wooden swords.

_' I'll have to ask her how she hides her aura, because she's more than good at this. '_ the swordwoman thought as she walked roof to roof, in the center.

She stopped to watch the sunset. This view she used to watch everyday had somehow a soothing power to her. It took her in a peaceful mood, only by looking at the nature of life.

She sighed closing her eyes. She needed to take a minute of break from all her worries.

" Ah! " she exclaimed as she turned her glare at the shop below.

She then caught sight of her prey, and jumped down. She followed her in what seemed to be a bar.

" Emiko! Wait! " the prey stopped from entering the bar. She turned back to the voice's direction.

" What are you doing, going in a bar? " Setsuna approached her, finally relieved to find her.

Her blue eyes friend simply smiled at her.

" I need a drink. Would you join at me? " she held the door, waiting for Setsuna to come in.

" I don't drink! And why would you need a drink? Even though you look like the type to drink every now and then. " the smaller dark-hair girl refused her invitation.

" Right...you're just a kid anyway. Fine, go home and drink your milk baby. " the taller dark-hair girl smirked at her. She moved her body to enter again but turned back when her friend yelled.

" I'm not a kid! Nor a baby! Stop treating me like that! " the half-demon felt like a child being looked down her nose at by a sibling.

" Really? Then prove it. I'm sure you don't even know what a Sake tastes like, because your throat is too weak to handle the burn of alcohol- "

Setsuna's eyebrow twiched.

" - and you're too scared shitless to see you can't handle alcohol's effect with just one swallow- "

She frowned darkly.

" -and too damn shy to show around when you're drunk- "

" -I'll show you what I can handle you rosted crow! " Setsuna said loud as she walked inside the bar before her.

Emiko smiled with triumph as she won the fight. It was so easy to play with her.

They both sat at the main table of the bar, where Emiko knew it would be easy to drink fast as the waiter was just in front of them.

" Double Scotch please. " Emiko raised her hand to order.

She turned to look in the eyes of her roomate where she could read she didn't have any clue of how to order, what liquid she just ordered and more importantly, what she could order. She smiled devilishly, waiting for Setsuna to act.

" Hmm...um...ah! Yeah, Sake for me! " she sighed in relieved for finding a way to succeed her first stage of ' to be a grown up ' game.

_' Oh you're so stupid Setsuna...you're gonna regret your choice. '_ however Emiko smiled innocently at her.

" W-what? You think I can't drink that stuff? Hmph, I'll show you what my throat can handle. "

" Sure...let me see. " Emiko grabbed the glass she just had been handed over, and drank it down in one go.

Setsuna's eyes widened at her daring action. Oh god, she had now to do the same in order to show she's equal to her.

Second stage of ' to be a grown-up ' game...start!

She took the glass the waiter gave her after she thanked him, and, without hesitation she did it.

Bottoms up!...Cleared.

Setsuna put her glass rougly on the table, as she felt the burn going from her tongue to her throat, and what she didn't know is that the burning feeling still had to leak in the chest before resting in the stomach. It was, one of her amazingly disgusting experience, ever.

Nevertheless, she did well in holding her coughs. She repressed it like a real man. She cleared her throat with her mouth closed, sounded somehow sexy to Emiko's view.

" Well...impressive, I admit. Daring choice of alcohol for a fresh beginner, and you took it almost perfectly well. " her onee-sama declared, as she raised her hand for another round.

" Two vodka. "

" What! You said _a_ drink! Why- " she stopped talking when she felt the alcohol messing with her brain.

_' Ohh...its effect is quiet fast! '_ she thought as she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes and turned her head to her right, she could see everything around slowed, or could we say she felt a little bit dizzy?

_' It... '_ she started to think, but her brain disabled the thinking ability to strenghten the talking one.

" ...is a totally different sensation than the love's potion you made us drink. "

Emiko shot a brow at her words as she took a sip of her drink.

" Yeah, it wasn't alcohol, but magic effect. By the way, did it help? " she winked at her little girl.

The smaller girl blushed at the memory. Normaly, she would hit her friend's head and kill her right away to punish her, but the alcohol restrained her from her desire. Instead, she took her glass and drank it until there was no liquid left.  
She cleared her throat like the first time.

" Hey, aren't you a little reckless here? Take your time, and enjoy the taste of the drink. That's the reason why we say 'grab a drink'. We're staying here for a while. " Emiko laughed at her behaviour.

However Setsuna couldn't help herself for acting this way. It was her first time drinking and, the feeling she had right now was..._elation_.  
She could feel all her worries, all her tension, her madness faded away everytime she swallowed alcohol.  
Guess...she started to like it.

" What is bothering you Emiko? "

Though she was feeling high, she still got control of her mind.

" Forget about last time, I was just acting stupid. " the blue eyes girl ordered her fourth drink.

" Indeed. But I thought you knew better than me...that love drives us crazy. "

" What's with this sudden deep talk? Aren't you too young to talk like that? " Emiko laughed again. Her girl had really grow up fast.

" We don't have that big age difference, I'm eighteen, and you, twenty-two. "

" Actually, you're twenty, and I, twenty-four. I lied about our ages so the dean could agree to take in both of us. "

" What! " Setsuna dropped her glass on the table.

" Well, I heard him say he was afraid we were old enough to think clearly and harbour hatred to get revenge. So I lied and the fact that you were a shy crying baby helped to confirm the false ages I gave us. "

" You! " Setsuna tried to give a punch at Emiko's face, but it landed on her shoulder as she miscalculated the distant due to alcohol's dizziness.

" How...many things do you hide more? " the hanyou tried her best to look into her eyes, but her sight was a slight blurry. Instead, she was looking at her forehead.

" ... "

" Come clean, now! "

Everyone in the bar look at them, but both girls weren't paying attention to the crowd, too busy to fight. Emiko ordered her seventh drink as she was finishing her sixth. She needed to drink now, a lot.

" ...Do you remember when I said Usagi-chan found his family and went back to them? Actually...you were too innocent and young so I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth um...I uh...cooked him for this delicious dinner that you loved. " and she quickly swallowed her seventh drink.

Setsuna's eyes shot opened in horror. Then turned to rage for a minute. Then turned to sadness at the memory of her holding her sweet bunny in her lap as she was falling asleep in a tent when she was five.

Then tears shone in her eyes, and Emiko was ready to take what was coming to her face, or rather her shoulder as Setsuna miscalculated once more her distance. But she punched harder this time, and Emiko fell from her chair.

" ouch...Yeah...I deserved that... " the taller girl stood up, rubbing her shoulder.

Setsuna closed her eyes. She clearly remembered that day. They were in the middle of a survival training, and they were both starving to death in the wood. So hungry and weak that she couldn't even move to stand. Then Emiko succeeded in trapping a bunny. However she thought Emiko brought it as a pet, and so she started to play with him, forgetting her starving. Until few days after, she got really sick. That's when Emiko told her Usagi-chan went away with her family...

The swordwoman sighed heavily. No matter what this rosted crow did, no matter how harsh it might have been, she always did it for her sweet angel's sake.

" I'm sorry Setsuna... " Emiko patted her head.

" I know how sensitive you are- "

" -Will you stop treating me like a child? Come on we're in a bar! Let's do this challenge. Who's gonna drink more and faster! "

" Nah don't do that! Mana-san stole all of my money this morning! I don't even know how we're going to pay those drinks we drank! " Emiko whispered at the end.

" Never mind, we're here to drink right? Or do you feel like I can beat you, you weak? Told you my throat can handle- "

" Twelve shots of tequila! "

Emiko smirked at her.

" Okay, bring it on you baby. You never, and ever will win against the sharp pretty with so beautiful clear ocean blue eyes drunken master! "

Setsuna sweat-dropped at the nickname.

" Where did you get that stupid name? "

Emiko drank the first round drink, and took the second one.

" Too slow! "

" Damn! Where is the countdown you cheater! " the half-demon began her contest.

* * *

" Ahhh...that was close! " Emiko sighed in relieve.

They were done drinking after Setsuna started to feel a bit sick. But when they tried to leave the bar, they were stopped by 'who's gonna pay for all of this?' issue. That's when Emiko's idea popped up as she asked Setsuna to go to the bathroom and escape. She was planning on doing the same but she felt the barman's eyes on her. She thought of a second plan, and went to flirt with some guys. Thanks to her beautiful eyes, she made him easily pay for all of their drinks. So the guy stayed stuck to her side once outside, waiting for a rewarding gift that implied to kiss his lips. And when she pretended to lean her head close to his, the poor guy's reward was a sleeping spell on the trashes.

" How can you be that fine with using this man? He didn't do anything. " Setsuna scolded her. They were walking their way back to the dorms.

" And I didn't do anything too. Flirting was enough of a reward you know, because...for someone like me... " and the taller girl looked in the eyes of another girl walking the opposite way of her, but walking just next to her.

" She's hot, don't you think so Setsuna? " Emiko turned back to see the girl also turned back and stopped.

" Come on, you're so drunk. Let's go home before you go crazy...Hey! Come back here! " Setsuna ran to her friend's side.

" So you're new in this town? I guess I can help you visit around if you'd like so. " the stranger girl said, staring deeply in the blue eyes before her.

" I would love to! We can even start now, I heard the city holds mysterious things at night..." Emiko said in a seducing voice. She was about to walk with the stranger when she felt pulled back by the arm.

" Gosh Emiko! You really put me through a lot of troubles! Get back here before I knock you down! " Setsuna shouted in her friend's ears.

" Oh...is she your friend? She looks really beautiful too. I can show you arou- "

" -We're fine. We don't need your help. Come on you drunkard, let's go home. "

Emiko was debating herself from Setsuna's grip but she was holding her really tight.

" Oh...you're her girlfriend? " the stranger asked, a bit disappointed.

" Yes. She's mine completely. Now bye. " and the swordwoman dragged by force her drunk friend.

After few meters, Setsuna let go of her childhood friend to scold her, but she suddenly felt a strong arm wrapping her neck, forcing her to land squeezed on Emiko's chest.

" Awww you're still as cute as you were before! Don't worry my sweet angel, you still are the one in my heart, I will never forget you even if I'm having fun with another girl! " Emiko hugged her so hard that she was about to strangle her friend.

" Arg...let...go...of...me! " Setsuna tried to free herself from the deathly hug.

Emiko laughed at what she was feeling right now.

_' I feel so carefree...for once in my life. '_

She slowly dropped her smile, and looked at the shining sky.

" You know Setsuna, I miss our homeland so much. " Emiko suddenly said in a serious voice which stopped her friend from debating.

" But everytime when I'm with you, I can still feel I have a home to go back to, specially when we're both under the World's Tree. " Setsuna was caught by surprise by her declaration.

She looked down on the ground, her hands still clenching on Emiko's clothes.

The taller girl eased her grip, to let Setsuna raise herself correctly.

" Did you have fun tonight? " Emiko asked her softly, she resumed walking as she kept her arm around Setsuna's neck.

" Y-Yeah...it was...fun. " the smaller girl replied shyly.

" Good. " and she lifted her arm to release her short friend from her weight, but she rested her hand on Setsuna's head.

" Let's do it again, promise? " and she patted her, like she always did.

Setsuna smiled with her heart. She felt so grateful to have someone like her to watch over her. Even though she didn't need to, but this precious feeling of having someone by your side no matter what happened, and not feeling alone anymore...

" I promise. " Setsuna turned her head at her beautiful onee-sama, and grinned for the first time in years.

They kept walking in silence, feeling so high because of the alcohol. Both of them felt so freed from everything, that Setsuna began to understand why adults always relied on alcohol when they were feeling down.

" Emiko...when I asked you to come clean before, I meant the serious stuff. I know you didn't say everything. " Emiko kept quiet at her friend's words.

" But...I'll stick with that for now, at least for tonight. And please, don't do anything stupid. I'm here now, I can help you. " Setsuna turned her head left to look at her friend who didn't want to look back.

" ...Thank you. " Emiko smiled, looking forward.

The half-demon sighed. Somehow, she just resembled her in many ways. The eyes, the wings, the hair color, the attitude. Yes. Too damn withdrawn.

But the alcohol effect still in her head stopped her as she started to worry again. She suddenly felt carefree once more.

" Sigh...I never thought it was possible to grow of two years in one day! "

" Hm? Why do you say that? "

Setsuna's eyes widened.

" Because of you! You told me so! "

" ...Come again, what did I say? " Emiko looked at her with perplexe.

_shock..._

" You bastard liar! "


	23. Chapter 23

" Ne, Asuna...are you sure Secchan said she would only talk to Megumi-san's guards? It's already night now. I'm not sure it takes that much time to deliver a message. " a brown-hair girl went to sat on the couch.

" It's true...even when we walked around the school, we didn't see her. " a veiled girl said as she joined her friend on the couch.

" Well, I don't know, she just said that. Maybe she had some works your Grampa needed her to do. " a red-hair girl replied to both girls as she sat at the table.

" I'm getting worried...she never used to leave my side this long without telling me where she would go. " Konoka said as she checked her phone. It showed no messages.

Then they heard the door opened bluntly, with loud footsteps coming in.

" I can't believe you don't remember what you said you moron!- "

" -Watch your mouth kid! Be aware of who you're talking to! "

" Yeah, to a stupid drunkard bird! "

Emiko was about to knock Setsuna's head when she felt someone in the room other than her friends.

Someone she really didn't want to see, so much that it brought her to drink. But now that she did, her inner real desires were unleashed.

" Secchan! You're finally back! " Konoka shouted in joy at the sight of her dear lover.

The two demons stopped at the view of the girls sitting on the couch. They saw Konoka stood up to walk at their direction, and Megumi's face turning red.

_Todom. Todom. Todom_

Their heartbeats raced like mad.

They both jumped to their princess' laps, hugging them so tight.

" Ohh! Megu-chan!/Kono-chan! I missed you, beauty! " they said at the same time.

" Wh-what?! " both princesses exclaimed with a blush on their cheeks.

Asuna watched the funny scene from her chair. She didn't really understand what happened to their demon friends but, they seemed so truly happy

" Secchan/Emi-chan! What's wrong with you! " the princesses asked, at the same time too.

_' Oh... '_ the princesses thought.

_snif snif_

After they pushed simultaneously their girlfriends back, their faces wore an angry expression.

" Are you drunk? " they both asked to their lover.

Setsuna's and Emiko's eyes showed fear.

" No... " and they both lied together.

" Emi-chan! Not again! You still drink after all this time! " the veiled princess said in an exasperation tone.

" Secchan! What this is all about! " the brown-hair princess yelled.

" Emiko/Setsuna forced me to drink! " the demons tried to defend themselves. And glared darkly at each other after they heard the accusation.

" Emiko! Why are you lying you dead walking crow! Don't try to put the blame on me! "

" Tsh...do you know the word ' solidarity ' ? You could share my lecture for I wasn't the one who begged for a drinking contest! "

" Okay you wanna share some pain? Come at me, come at me you dumbass crow! "

" Hell yeah bring it on, _shorty!_ "

" You're going down you rosted crow! " and Setsuna jumped to her soon-to-be-punch friend as the latter also jumped to her side.

They both fell down in the middle of the room, to the three other girls' wide eyes, and started a wrestling fight.

" Hahaha! You never won against me in close combat! And you think you can while you're drunk! " Emiko shouted as she sized Setsuna's arms very tightly and kicked Setsuna's feet to make her fall on the ground. As she was falling on her back, Emiko quiclky put herself behind her and fell with her so Setsuna would fall upon her. In a incredible fast movement, she strangled Setsuna with her right arm, and locked her legs around her body, careful to lock Setsuna's right arm in it. Then she took her left arm to catch Setsuna's left one.

" Nyahaha! You lost! "

A sudden and strong slap on the table was heard, which drew everyone's attention.

" Emi-chan...stop now, _please_. " Megumi said quietly, with a big smile on her face.

Emiko looked into her green eyes, and started to sweat. It wasn't the first time she saw this expression and heard this intonation. A stream of memories crossed her mind, and she rapidly let go of her childhood friend to sit on her knees.

" Damn you Emiko, I'm gonna- "

" Secchan!..._Please_. " Konoka used the same smile and the same voice as Megumi's.

_' Ugh...Why is that I see no warmth in that smile? '_ the hanyou thought as she felt goosebumps.

Fearing for her life, she sat in the same way as Emiko, and looked down in submission.

After a quiet moment, both princesses stood in front of the punished bodyguards.  
Asuna also stood up from her chair to get a better vision of the scene. She couldn't help but smile at the view.

_' They all four look like old couples. Old twin couples more precisely. '_ Asuna giggled in her head. She could picture them, in ten years, acting this same way with rings in each one fingers.

Even if for those four, it wasn't a pleasant moment right now, for an outsider like Asuna, this moment seemed to be part of those cherished memories one recalls when old.

Somehow, she was just recording this moment deep in her heart. The thought of her bestfriend acting out of character, with someone who appeared to be her family and her lover...she knew she would want to remember that moment afterwards.

" Emi-chan. Explain me why did you two end up drunk. " Megumi asked quietly, losing her smile to frown slightly.

Emiko swallowed hard. She knew by experience, that she needed to find a good reply if she didn't want to wake the angry Megumi.

" We...Se-Setsuna wanted to give a shot for alcohol, so as her onee-sama, I wanted to help her because I could watch over her if she got too drunk. But she asked me to drink along with her so I- "

" -Not again with your lies! Tell the truth for- "

" -Secchan!...Let her finish. " Konoka frowned at her lover, which shut Setsuna up in an instant.

" Can you be a little supportive over there? Gosh, what a lame sister you do! "

" What! How can I want to bear your fault when I've done nothing wrong! I helped you all the way from being kidnap by a woma- "

" Shut up! " Emiko tried to cover her demon friend's mouth but she was pulled by the ear.

" Enough! Come with me, now! " Megumi dragged her out of the room by the ear, letting everyone hear Emiko's painful moans.

At the view of how her childhood friend has been punished, Setsuna decided it was a better idea to stay quiet.

As soon as the door closed, Konoka bent down on her knees to look into her knight's eyes.

" Secchan, what happened for real? "

The dark-hair girl sighed in relieve that her girlfriend wasn't about to scold her. She stood up as she took Konoka's hands to lift her up, and went to sit on the couch with her. Then she started to explain the situation.

* * *

" Geez...I can't believe you fell for her trick Setsuna-san! I thought you were smarter! " Asuna laughed after she heard her story.

The swordwoman only closed her eyes at her kendo student's words. She knew deep in her mind that she was right. She acted childishly.

" Mou...Secchan no baka! " the princess poked her lover's cheek with her finger.

However she smiled fondly and wrapped her arms around her neck to hug her.

" But...you are so nice. Emiko is lucky to have a true friend like you. "

After hearing her explanations, Konoka understood Setsuna's childish behaviour. She knew it wasn't only because she felt hurt to be look down, but because she needed to stay with her troubled friend to support her.

As she withdrew from the hug, Setsuna kept staring at her princess' face. Or rather, her princess' lips.

_' You shouldn't had hold me this way Kono-chan...My body is on fire... '_ Setsuna tried to get her mind straight, but the alcohol effect was still in her. And one of the best thing it does, is to strongly unleash hormons.

The contact of her cheek against her hair, her soft breasts against her chest, the warm air coming from her mouth to brush against her ear...yes, it were turning her on, strongly.

" After all this drinking, you should at least eat before resting. Come on, sit at the table, we're going to eat dinner. " Konoka smiled before walking to the kitchen.

And she couldn't help it. The half-demon stared intensely at her girlfriend's body. Her perfectly thights' curves swinging at each step, which made her sexy bottom rocked, as if it were asking to dance with her hands.

Oh she wished she could just grab it away and play with it.

" Ahem...Setsuna-san...you really look like a perv. " Asuna interjected in the middle of her thoughts.

" ...Can't help it, she's too damn hot. " Setsuna said without any blush, to Asuna's surprise.

" You really are drunk, indeed. " the red-hair girl sighed.

* * *

During the dinner, Konoka could felt the heavy stare from her knight. And everytime she looked back at her, she would blush at the sight of her lover's incredible seducing smile, but also her awesome deep dark eyes. She felt eaten by her love.

Like usual, Setsuna started to compliment her girlfriend on every food she ate. And ate all her plate.

Like unusual, Setsuna started to compliment her girlfriend on her beautiful hair, her beautiful eyes, her beautiful voice, on and on...actually, she started to hit on her openely, in Asuna's presence.

That's when the red-hair girl understood her master was more than on fire. But the innocent Konoka only understood she was being really loved by her knight.

_' Secchan is so adorable...I think I won't mind that much if she drinks again. ' _the brown-hair girl thought innocently.

As they were done eating, Asuna went to watch TV again as Setsuna helped her lover to clean the table. When she came in the kitchen, she saw her doing the washing-up.  
Her eyes fell on her bottom again, watching closely every detail of this plumped butt. She reached it with her hands, startling Konoka as she let out a shriek.

" S-s-secchan! What are you doing? "

That sentence pleased Setsuna's ears, giving her more will to keep on her doing.  
She completely pressed her body against Konoka's back, trapping her between the sink and her strong body.

" Hmm...you smell so delicious Kono-chan... " the knight said against her defended's neck, leaving her hands to wander on her lover's buttock.

Konoka blushed furiously at the bolding actions of her bodyguard. She couldn't move because she was trapped, but also because she didn't want to.

" You smell like a balloon. " Setsuna said giggling.

" What! Secchan, you are so drunk! " Konoka pushed her back to turn back at the taller girl, and pushed her away a little with her hands.

" I'm not! " the dark-hair girl said lowering her head, causing the smaller girl to feel sad for snapping at her.

" I'm just so crazy about you. " she continued as she raised her face to shot her girlfriend a real seducing smile and glare.

Konoka's face turned red. She knew her Secchan was not herself now but, the way she acted was so...sexy.  
She wanted so bad to kiss her right away but, she knew it would be like taking advantage of her, given her state of mind. And she would also feel like encouraging her to drink more.  
In a word, she was lost. She didn't know how to respond to this...seducer.

As if she read her mind through her eyes, Setsuna slowly reached her ear to whisper something.

" Kono-chan, would you mind walking me to my room? I think I won't be able to walk straight after all these drinks. "

" Huh? But you seemed fine until now, are you feeling dizzy or anything? "

This girl was really naive. How could she be so slow in her mind and not taking note of the meaning of the invitation. But that was better for Setsuna, the more her girlfriend acted innocent, the more it turned her on.

" Yeah...I feel like I can't stand on my feet for too long, so can we go now? "

" Alright, let's go, I don't want you to get hurt if your head hit the ground. Come on Secchan ! " the princess took her lover's hand to leave the room.

" I'm walking Secchan to her room, I'll be back soon. " the brown-hair girl told her roomate as she closed the door behind her.

_' Soon as in tomorrow you meant. '_ Asuna smiled to the thought of how naive her roomate was, and she took her ringing phone. She laughed hard as she watched the TV show.

" A message? " she read the text.

_' Asuna-san, I just checked your copies and...I really advise you to consider to stop watching funny shows on TV and review your homeworks at night. - Negi. '_

" Damn that stupid kid! "

* * *

The couple walked quietly hand-in-hand in the corridor. _' That way, I won't fall. '_ Setsuna told her lover. Konoka melted at such adorable behaviour, not suspecting any lurking ideas behind her knight's words

" You are so...so, so cute Kono-chan. " Setsuna said to a now blushing Konoka. She had to say it as she noticed the girl didn't get the meaning of her going in her room. Her naivety was one of her best charm, according to the half-demon.

Setsuna handed the keys of her room to her princess, so she could open the door since she wasn't able to look clearly.

" And you're so...so perfectly pretty. " she said as she entered her room before her princess. She usually would let her go in first as a good gentleman, but this time she decided to put away her good manners.

" So...desirable... " she continued as she watched her woman closing the door, showing her back at her.

" Secchan, how much the alcohol affected you? " Konoka giggled but stopped suddenly and turned back when she felt trapped between two strong arms each apart from her head.

" This much. " and she was kissed hard against the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's note: If you read this, you will know that you have been warned about very explicit **strong LEMON**, as you may also have guessed in the previous chapter.

For those who love Kono/Setsu **_Lemon_**, help yourself!

* * *

" mmmh! "

Konoka moaned against her knight's forceful mouth.  
The hanyou drew back quickly but not too far from her wanting lips.

" Se-mmhh " and kissed again with the same amount of hunger.

And drew back once more.

" -chan! Ahhmmhf " to kiss her back with her tongue fighting with her princess' one.

She lowered her arms pressed against the door to let them size her lover's waist. As she kissed her deeper, she pushed her girlfriend hard on the door, and lifted her body up so she was higher than her. Automatically, Konoka's legs wrapped around her bodyguard's waist to find a stand on which to put her weight.

The dark-hair girl pressed her body against her lover, trying to feel her in-between thights against her belly. Not exactly trying to feel, because she started to move her waist up and down. Trying to _rub_, was the exact word for her action. And she knew she did her move right when she heard her girlfriend moaned loudly as she drew back from the passionate kiss.

" Kono-chan...you're driving me crazy... " Setsuna whispered in her left ear.

" Oh...Secchan...mmhh... " she sighed in pleasure as she was feeling her body swang.

And to show her knight how much she agreed with her on this arousing situation, she threw her arms around her neck, pulling her Secchan's head right onto her breasts.

" I could choke to death in your soft breats, but that could make my way to heaven in peace. " Setsuna smirked as she breathed in her vanilla scent.

The princess giggled at her statement, holding her head closer.

" I feel like I'm taking advantage of you-ahh! " the brown-hair girl felt herself flying for a second until she fell on a soft mattress.

" Let's see who really is. " and Setsuna, on the top of her, tore in a movement the laid girl's top, showing now a bare chest with a bra on it.

Konoka tried to recover her mind after she got pushed on the bed. She was just a second ago held against the door, and the second after she was laid below her knight, with a now almost naked chest.

Either it was the passionate kiss or the fact that her girlfriend turned into a wild sexy person, but that gave her butterflies growing in her stomach. And more than that, she was totally feeling...horny.  
Her body was laid, her chest was shivering with the air that was cooling the warmth of her body, her wrists was currently held above her head, and the most arousing feeling was her legs spread widely against her lover's tights.

" I take back what I said...I feel like being taking advantage of... " the princess said shyly, giving herself entirely to her assailant.

The latter smirked at her words. She knew what she said was right. And there was no way of letting this girl escape from what she wanted to do to her.  
The drunk girl bent her head to taste once more those lips she has been watching during all night. She let her tongue forcing a way to enter her princess' mouth, enjoying every softness of the lips, the wet of her tongue, and all the sweetness inside her mouth.

" Hmmm... " the half-demon moaned as she felt her lover deepen the kiss.

She felt those soft lips pressed against her tongue, and it was being sucked in the brown-hair girl's mouth.

Litteraly, Konoka was sucking her tongue. Back and forth, in and out. In, when Setsuna felt those lips rubbing her tongue inside her mouth, out when she felt those lips parting from her tongue, only to feel Konoka's one licking the bottom of it, and all around it.

For a second, Setsuna wondered if this could still be called a kiss.

Whatever so, she was just getting hornier after this gift.  
She tightened her grip on Konoka's wrists, and slowly withdrew from the 'kiss' she was given, to drop a soft kiss on her lover's cheek, before whispering in her left ear.

" I know you want to be taken... "

Slowly, Setsuna released her grip in her hands to caress a way down Konoka's body. She slid her hands along her arms to her ampits, earning a small chuckle from her princess, and quickly resumed her slide to where she wanted to touch.

" I can feel it in your way of kissing... "

She grabbed those breasts she's been wanting to touch during all night.

" Ahh... " and made her love moaned in pleasure once more.

She smiled as she started massaging her breasts, carefully avoiding her nipples, trying to not hurt her even if it was just a slight bearable discomfort.

" You're begging me to satisfy you... "

And she put her right hand in the middle of the bra to tear it in two in one finger movement.

" Secchan! You didn't have to tear- "

" -Sshh...I'll get you another one, promise. " she whispered in a kiss against her lover's lob.

" What is the most important to you right now? " Setsuna smirked as she already knew the answer.

However the princess wasn't drunk. So she could feel extremely shy to that question, and decided to not answer it. Instead, she just closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the thrilling sensation from her knight's hands massage.

" Don't be shy...because I can't hold myself for long...and I want to do so many things to you. " the drunk half-demon whispered a last time against her defended's ear, before pulling her head down to kiss her neck, down to kiss her collar-bone, and down to kiss her left breast skin.

Konoka then moved her released hands to hold her lover's head, gently caressing her hair with her fingers. She suddenly grabbed those hair and gasped out.

" Ahh!... " she felt her knight's mouth envelopping her left nipple and felt a wet thick tongue rubbing against it.

Her lover was turning her crazy too. All the words and breathes against her ear were actually turning her on so much. She knew her shyness was the only thing that was holding her back from losing herself completely in the moment, and to show her Secchan how much she wanted her right now.

But when she felt a hand caressing her left thight down to her foot, and felt it moving back to her waist, starting to slide under her skirt to find a way in her in-between her legs and finally caressing her pelvis area...she felt her body aching for more.

" I want you...to touch me...now... " the princess finally answered to the previous question.

And that set Setsuna free. She smiled widely as she pushed her hand inside her panties the second after she heard her words. She used her palm to rub against her opened intimate lips.

" Oohhh! "

No one could know how much Konoka's moans put Setsuna in seeking for lust. She moved her hand up until her fingers only were touching those lips. She used two fingers to spread apart the intimate lips.

" Ooohh yess! "

And closed them. And opened them,

" Yes! " and closed them.

As the skirt and panties were disturbing her busy hand, Setsuna took her other hand that was still massaging Konoka's left breast, to tear once more the clothes. And this time, Konoka didn't even care or rather didn't even notice, too busy to get satisfied like she wanted to.

The dark-hair girl suddenly sized her princess' waist, and lifted her up to turn her over so she could lay on her chest. She took the few seconds while Konoka was surprised by the rolling, to take off her own shirt. She was feeling so damn hot because of her body on fire. She was now topless, with a bandage around chest. As she moved forward to Konoka's head, the bandage unwrapped slowly.

" I want to touch you in all ways Kono-chan... " she whispered in her ear before kissing her blushing girlfriend's cheek.

Right after, the raven girl raised her back to have a better look at this plumped butt she couldn't help but stare at all night. She grabbed it firmly, forcing them to raise.

" Ahh...Secchan- "

" -Don't worry, I won't hurt you. "

And she kissed Konoka's back to show her how gentle she would be, kissing down to her bottom. She carefully lifted her butt up so her girlfriend could stand on her knees, and she soflty spread her lover's legs more. She raised her back again as she slowly slid two fingers inside the princess's body.

" Aaahhh... " Konoka clenched the blanket at the same time.

Setsuna was going in slowly, until she could no more, and pulled back with the same slow movement. And went in again, and out again, then she felt the need to speed up the pace.

" Ohhh...ohh...it feels...so good... " Konoka couldn't help but let those words escaped from her mind.

It was so different this way. She could felt her lover more inside her than the previous times. And she felt she could take more than that. No, she needed to take more than that.

" Se...chan...mo-re...more... " the princess clenched harder the blanket, as her flattened head held all her weight everytime she felt her knight thrusting inside her.

" I need...you...more... "

Setsuna's felt like she was about to explode. Her stomach was more than aching for desire. Her own body needed to be satisfied when she was hearing every moan and word from her princess. However she could take note from her pleading girlfriend's needs, and so she gently added one more finger. She was listening to her lover's body, and knew she had to be very tender to not hurt.

" Oooohhh! Like that...oohh... " Konoka started to push backward in order to feel her more inside.

Setsuna's other hand was holding the screaming woman's waist tightly, forcing her to push backward deeper than she already was doing.  
She rose her pace, everytime she heard Konoka moaned in pleasure. Until when she began to feel the need to be closer of the princess' body, and thus she lifted her on her lap.  
The princess was now sitting upon her knight's tights, and she threw her arms to rest them behind Setsuna's neck in order to get a support to sit straight.

The half-demon took this closeness to kiss her lover's neck, and started to suck this delicious skin like she did before. Still inside her, she ordered her arm behind the princess' back to resume what it was doing few seconds ago. And thrusted, and thrusted.

In and out.

" mmmhhh " Konoka bit her lips to prevent another loud cry to escape.

" Is this better...? " Setsuna whispered after she left her mark on her neck.

" Oh yes...yes very much... " Konoka breathed loudly as she couldn't close her mouth anymore.

" Better than this? " and the knight rubbed her clitoris with her other finger of her free arm.

" Oh! Oooohhh! Ohhh... "

Setsuna smiled wickly. She loved to tease her this way. She just knew where to touch to hear her moans louder.

As she felt herself about to come, Konoka wanted to share with her lover the same pleasure she was given by her. So she lowered her right arm to find a way inside Setsuna's pant. She tried as much as she could to unbutton it, as she was feeling at the edge of coming, and slid her hand inside her panties.

_' ...! '_ Setsuna's eyes widened.

The brown-hair girl's fingers finally reached what they wanted to touch, and soflty caressed Setsuna's intimate part.

The bodyguard let out a loud moan when she felt herself touched. All of the sudden, the rush of desire that was flaming her entire body exploded at the soft touch. She was now completely lost.

" K-Kono...chan...mmhh " she also couldn't restrain her thoughts. She was finally released from her aching.

She stopped her thrusts when she felt touched, but quickly resumed in giving her girlfriend what she needed. At this exact moment, she felt like she was totally inside her.  
They were sharing the same pleasure, giving each other the same amount of satisfaction. They were both, connected.

As Setsuna thrusted her hand harder, Konoka rubbed her hand faster. The princess was moaning louder, and the knight was moaning deeper.

" You...really..are dr-driving me...crazy... " Setsuna managed to say as she was moving her body back and forth at the same pace of Konoka's hand.

She also was about to come, the bodyguard was feeling so horny since the beginning, plus the alcohol, her body quickly responded to the satisfaction it was offered.  
So she cupped Konoka's face with her front hand, and forced her to turn right.

" Kiss me...n-now! "

And the princess did. With all the passion she held for her, with all the love she had for her.

" mmhhhhh! "

And in one last move, they both climaxed together, moaning hard in each other mouth. Until they both had been set free from lust.

Setsuna let herself fell foward, upon her lady, too exhausted from their incredible passionate sex. They both retrieved their hand, and the raven half demon laid next to her lover, both breathing heavily.

After few minutes of recovering, their breathing slowed and let the silence filled the room.

" I love you... "

Konoka turned back, smiling at her seducer. She then noticed she was already sleeping, that she was just talking in her sleep.

" Kono...chan... "

The chocolate girl smiled fondly, blushing like a tomato as she was processing the hot sex she just had now in her mind.

" I love you too... " and she snuggled into her knight's chest, closing her eyes to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Birds were starting to sing as the rays of sun slowly entered the room, enlightening the new day of the couple. A brown-hair girl slowly moved between a bed and a strong arm enveloping her, as her ears took note from the singing birds sounds. It began to wake her from her good night sleep.

" hmmm... " she heard another sound coming from behind her. A really sexy moan she would never be tired to hear every morning.

She turned back to face her lover's very cute face. That was what she thought she would see, as she watched now a frowning face with bitten lips. But still, it was a very cute _painful_ face.

The arm around her awkwardly withdrew to rest on the owner's head. The raven-hair girl beside her was trying to suppress what she guessed was a headache.

" Good morning Secchan... " the princess leant forward to drop a soft kiss against the bitten lips in front of her, which earned her one more sexy (painful) moan.

" hmmm...good...morning- " the knight stopped, with her eyes frowning more. She suddenly felt the headache growing, and so she pushed harder her hand against her temple.

" Ah! You're alright Secchan? " the chocolate-hair woman reached for her hand.

At the simple contact, Setsuna felt the headache vanished. Without noticing, the princess just unleashed unconsciously some healing magic. Setsuna finally could open her eyes, only to see a beautiful woman who reminded her of her princess, and somehow this girl was...

_' nnnn-n-n-naked! '_ Setsuna's eyes opened wide with a mad blush on her cheeks.

Although she didn't want to, her eyes found their way to stare at the bare breasts so uncovered, just a little bellow of the blurred face in front of her.

" Secchan...you ecchi... " she recognized the voice, and started to feel relieve that it was her.

" We just woke up, and you already want to do it again? After all the things we've done yesterday night? " Konoka said in a sweet pouting voice, but still with a teasing smile on her lips.

_' Yes...terday night?... '_ the half-demon glanced at her own body.

_' Why am I naked too? Just what did we- '_ she stopped her thought as she felt her girlfriend watching her lost in her thoughts.

" Could it be that...you don't remember what happened? " the shy samurai girl nodded briefly to her.

And that made Konoka to pout even more.

_' How can you forget our first most wonderful and passionate s-se...x-I mean, night! That we had! '_ the chocolate-hair girl closed her eyes and turned her face away from her lover.

" Hmph! "

Setsuna sweat-dropped. She tried her best to remember the day before, when she suddenly felt the headache coming back.

" Ouch...Did I...drink? "

" Yes! And I suppose it was a lot since you can't even remember- " Konoka stopped when sudden naughty images from last night crossed her mind.

She quickly hid her face under the quilt, which suprised her lover.

_' What on earth happened that even Kono-chan is blushing? '_ the naked swordwoman thought when her eyes noticed the sunlight against the wall.

" Oh no! It's already noon! My morning patrol! " she got up fast leaving on the couch her blushing girlfriend. She stopped mid-way while she was putting some clothes.

" What is it Secchan? "

" Ugh...I think I'm gonna throw up... " the hanyou's face turned pale as she put her hand against her mouth.

Konoka slipped away from the sheets to cup her knight's head in her hands. She carefully rested her forehead against her.  
A sudden warm light emanated from her.

" Feeling better Secchan? " she drew herself back with a smile.

" ...Yes...thank you Kono-chan. " the raven girl put her arms around her lover's waist.

The princess waited (and hoped) to see if her girlfriend would remember after she healed her. But she was just staring at the usual happy blushing (cute) face she always saw when her Secchan is looking at her.

" Ne...are you sure you don't remember? Anything... " Konoka let her hands soflty clench on her lover's shoulders to raise herself on her toes in order to have a better look at the dark glooming eyes.

Setsuna blushed deepened at the proximity.

" Um...I-I'm sorry...I really can't remember a thing. My last memory was when I was... " she closed her eyes to focus.

_' hmmm...I was training Asuna-san... '_

" What was it? " the princess asked. Her face showed hope.

" I was teaching her a new technique... " Setsuna thought out loud as she was too busy to remember correctly.

" Who's 'her' ? " Konoka's face showed a hint of jealousy.

_' Ah right the scarescrows! Someone was coming... '_ the bodyguard was totally ignoring her defended's questions.

" Ne! Who is she? "

" Princess Megumi...and I was holding her...she was blushing... " the raven girl was lost in her thoughts.

" What! " Konoka's face was now showing hurt.

_' Then there was Emiko...and I looked for her...and we were drinking...and then... '_ the swordwoman frowned as she focused harder on her memories.

" We went home...a girl wanted to take us somewhere... " her focus was so hard she lost her control to think quietly.

" Ehhhhh! " Konoka's face showed anger.

" W-What is it? Why are you shouting Kono-chan? " Setsuna came back to reality.

And was now wondering why her girlfriend looked so angry and hurt and sad and, tears?

" K-ko-kono-chan?! Why are you crying? "

The shorter girl let her hands on her lover's shoulders to fall as she lowered her face to hide her pain.

" Kono-chan- "

" -Secchan no baka ! You are so mean! Don't talk to me, ever! " the sad princess cried out before dashing out the room.

Setsuna turned her head at the opened door, and blinked.

" Ah! " she exclaimed with a bright blush before running after her princess.

" Kono-chan! Please put at least some clothes before leaving! " she yelled at the mad running girl in front of her.

_' She runs really fast! I don't remember she was that skill! '_ the bodyguard thought as she couldn't catch up with her.

" I don't have any left, because you _tore_ all of them! " the princess replied with anger as she sped up.

" Huh? "

The dumbfounded swordwoman stopped as she saw her girlfriend running far away from her. She suddenly heard a book dropped. She turned back to see three girls. Two blushing ones who looked away from her glare, pretending they didn't hear anything, but the last one was grinning with all her teeth.

Setsuna swallowed and blushed hard.

" Nye hehe. " Haruna smirked.

" Now you can say no if I say you two did sleep together! " the girl with sunglasses exclaimed as she pointed out her finger towards Setsuna's clothes.

It was half-buttoned to let her awkwardly wrapped bandage visible.

* * *

Before she could enter Konoka's room, Setsuna was dragged away by her gunlish girl partner to be scold for the fact she missed the round this morning.

" You're going to pay for what you did, you know that? " Mana said quietly.

The swordwoman nodded in submission. She was sitting on her knees.

" You'll be punished for a whole week since I had to fight against strong demons. "

_' Liar! '_ Setsuna thought hard but she didn't dare to move her head. She knew it would be worse.

" I'm not. See? These are my strongest bullets I used. " Mana showed her hand full of twenty bullets.

_' Are these...plastic! Tsh...I'm not in position to fight back. '_ the samurai girl closed her eyes with a frown.

" Are you ready to take your punishment? "

" Y-yes... "

Mana raised her hand above Setsuna's s head. The latter waited to come. She heard a smirk.

" It will hurt. " Mana smiled.

The raven girl swallowed hard.

" 2000. "

" No way! It was just one missing patrol! " Setsuna slapped away the hand above her head and stood up.

" Strong demons. "

" Tsh...Even though you emptied Emiko's pocket yesterday morning, you still need that much of money. "

Mana turned back and waved at her.

" There is never enough money for me. Don't forget, I want it by the end of the week. "

Setsuna sighed heavily. She remembered why she never drank before. She heard consequences were always bad. And this one would be the worst.

* * *

And _this_ one would be the worst. No, the worst of the worst.

Setsuna was going back once more to Konoka's room when she stopped half-way to look at a sign. She turned pale into white frozen ice.

...

_Biggest (hot) Scoop of the week: The Knight and the Princess First Time.  
[Warning: -18]_

_(Picture of two naked girls who look like Konoka and Setsuna, kissing each other in bed )_

_" Last night at 10 pm, the girls of the 3rd floor heard loud cries. According to Saotome-sama (1-A class), it was coming from the Knight's room. She describes the cries as 'pleasuring moans'..._

...

Setsuna stopped reading as the next words made her pull out Yuunagi from its hilt. She was planning now to go to a certain journalist girl's room to cut all her fingers before slicing her head in two. So she turned back but a voice held her back from running to kill her prey.

" She describes the cries as 'pleasuring moans' along with dirty words like " Let me see your boobs! " and- "

The samurai girl held her sword under the person's chin.

" Dare to read any further, and you'll really lose your tongue this time. " the angry kendo girl said coldy without looking at the girl on her left.

" I-I won't! " Makie stood straight.

The dark-hair girl sent her a demon glare, before disappearing in a jump.

" Why is it always me! " Makie exclaimed with tears.

" 'cause you're the dumber. " a lady vampire answered her from behind.

* * *

" Asakura! "

The dark hanyou busted in her room.

" Waah! We're not watching any porn! " the journalist girl turned to face the intruder.

" S-s-sa-sa-sakurazaki-saaan! " she turned pale.

" I can explain Setsuna-san! She forced me to eavesdrop and tortured me to get informations! I swear I fought back but she hit me hard! " Haruna tried to reason the demon.

Right, reasoning a demon...or another way to commit suicide.

" Where is your sense of loyalty Haruna! Giving on your own the informations and then putting me into the buyer one- "

A strong wind storm crossed between them. Both watched the computer next to them grinded into small pieces.

" My darkest 10 secrets news of the 1-A class! It hadn't time to copy! " Asakura cried as she took the pieces.

" Is it the time to cry? We're about to die! " Haruna helped her stood.

Setsuna walked closer to them, each step smoking with anger.

" To think, that I apologized to you last time- " Setsuna said quietly.

" -Hey what's happening? I heard a big boum sound- "

" -Ah! Good timing Yue-kichi! Go get Konoka! Quick! " Haruna told her friend her last wish.

" -You don't deserve any! " the samurai girl shouted as she jumped towards them.

" Iiiyaaaa! " both girls yelled as they jumped away from the attack that blew off the window.

" Come on Haruna! Use your card! I can't do anything with mine! " the paparazzi girl told her nearly dead friend.

" Even if I use it...do you think I can even protect myself from that kind of stroke! " Haruna pointed to the missing wall with the (destroyed) window of the room. They could see clouds from here.

" Hah. " the hanyou smirked, which made both girls to feel goosebumps.

" Try it if you want to die faster! " she raised her arms to blow another strike.

But stopped suddenly.

" hmm? " both girls opened their eyes slowly, since they were expecting to be sliced.

They noticed the fury demon's eyes staring at a picture on the floor. A picture that reminded her of something, deep in her mind. But what was it?

She stared intensely, trying to remember clearly. Yeah, she remembered she also did the same. And blushed at the simple idea of being capable of doing that.

" Erm...Are we just saved thanks to your doujinshi works, fellow Haruna? " Asakura eyed her friend.

" What can I say? I have inner talent! " Haruna grinned at her, drawing the V victory with her hand.

Setsuna blinked twice.

_" Ahh...Secchan- "_

_" -Don't worry, I won't hurt you. "_

A trail of blurred memories crossed her mind which put her to the limit of explosion for over-blushing. Fortunately, she came back to her senses when she heard someone call out her name.

" Secchan! What did you do! " Konoka showed up at the perfect time.

* * *

" Mou...Secchan, I told you to take those pranks as a joke and lose some seriousness. " the brown-hair princess told her girlfriend.

After asking politely her knight to follow her back in her room, Setsuna stayed quiet all the way.

She couldn't suppress the blush on her face everytime the picture she saw earlier came in her mind.

" Secchan, you're all red. Are you getting sick? After all you had a strong hangover this morning. " the princess forced her lover to sit on her bed.

" Ah...um no, I don't feel sick Kono-chan. It's just that...I saw something a moment ago and, I don't why but it makes me feel uneasy. " the blush got redder.

" What did you see? " Konoka tried to look into her eyes but the bodyguard turned her face down to avoid any eye-contact.

" Can't tell. " Setsuna replied quickly.

_' It's too embarassing. ' _she thought nervously.

" Really Secchan...you don't remember anything? " once more, the princess' voice sounded low and sad.

As her bodyguard, she didn't want to fail her, and as her lover, she didn't want to hurt her feelings. So she tried her best to recollect her memories from the previous night.

" I think...I remember some stuff but...I'm not sure if it is my fantasy or memories. " the raven girl found the courage to admit it.

" What kind of stuff? " Konoka enquired, hands on her lover's lap.

" Um...I'm not sure I can say it out loud, but can you help me remember? " Setsuna turned her head on the left to face her princess with a shy smile.

The brown-hair girl smiled happily before pushing herself onto Setsuna's body to fall with her on her bed.

" Wah! Kono-chan! What is- " she was cut of by a soft kiss.

_" Se-mmhh "_

_" -chan! Ahhmmhf "_

Setsuna's eyes widened, and she softly pushed back her girlfriend.

" Ah? Is it working? " the princess smiled.

" You mean, you're helping me to remember like this? "

" Isn't it sweet? " Konoka giggled as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck.

" It's like taking advantage of you. " she pulled her closer to steal another kiss but she stopped a few centimeters away from knight's lips.

The latter turned completely into tomato color.

_" I feel like taking advantage of you-ahh! "_

Images began to recollect correctly in her mind.

_" I want to touch you in all ways Kono-chan... "_

All the blurry sights vanished.

" Secchan? Are you okay? " Konoka asked with concern as her girlfriend's face turned into darker red color.

_" I need you...  
...more. "_

_' No way...No way... ' _the half-demon remembered everything now.

How she made love in the exact _position_ as she saw in the picture.

_' I didn't...I didn't... '_

" Secchan? Can you hear me? "

_' I did... '_

The image of her Kono-chan upon her lap, with her hand inside her pant...

_' Oh good lord... '_

And her own hand moving her Kono-chan' body up and down in _THAT_ position...

_' Did I just realize...a fantasm? '_

" Secchan, you're scaring me, you nose is bleeding... "

_' No freaking way! '_

" Ah Secchan! Pull yourself together! "

But she already passed out.


	26. Chapter 26

_knock knock knock_

" Princess Konoka? Are you there? I'm looking for Setsuna. She didn't show up this morning. "

" Ah Emiko-san! Please come in, I need your help! " the princess shouted at the door.

The bodyguard entered in a hurry, thinking that something dangerous happened. But she stopped at the view of a raven girl who seemed to have fainted from a nosebleed.  
She sighed.

_' I knew this would happened. '_ and she walked slowly to the couple's side.

" I'm home! Ahh, stupid inchou, always bothering me with that stupid Negi- Ah! What's wrong with Setsuna-san? " Asuna approached the bed to take a better look at her fainted best-friend.

" I don't know, we were talking and then she suddenly had a nosebleed before passing out. " Konoka tried her best to wake her but she couldn't.

" What were you talking about? " the blue-eyes girl asked, getting a hint of the problem.

The brown-hair girl blushed madly at the question. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about with them. She dropped her eyes on her lover, avoiding to answer.  
Being her bestfriend who knew everything about her, Asuna recognized the 'blushing that makes me shy to answer' behaviour. She smiled with malice.

" I think I know what they were discussing...and that may be the reason of Setsuna-san current state. " Konoka shot her roomate an angry glare, telling her to shut up right away.

" Oh...then... " Emiko understood what the red-hair girl meant, and winked at her.

" Can you tell me? Because I don't understand how a strong warrior could faint from a simple discussion. " she eyed her friend.

Konoka was waving her arms to her roomate to tell her to stop talking any further, but the latter just closed her eyes to ignore the signals.

" Well...first you have to know that they spent the night together, because Konoka wasn't home when I awoke this morning. "

" Umu. " Emiko nodded seriously.

" Asuna, sheesh please! " Konoka whispered to her with all her blushing face.

" And if you have seen the sign in the corridor- "

" Eh? What sign? " Konoka interjected.

" Ah...that sign? Yes I did, but I didn't quiet catch something. Who is the 'Knight' and the 'Princess' ? " Emiko asked with a fake curiousity.

" What are you two talking about! What that sign was saying! ". Konoka yelled with a face reddened with exasperation.

The two girls looked at each other. Then turned at the girl sitting on the couch.

" It is improper for me to say. Please take a look by yourself. " they both said and bowed at her.

" Heh...? " Konoka blinked.

" Alright, then there is just one thing to do in this kind of situation. " Emiko cleared her throat.

And slapped her friend dying from a nosebleed on the bed hard. Her two friends jumped in surprise with dazed eyes.

" Emergency?! Is Kono-chan safe?! " the samurai girl stood on guard in 0,01 second.

Emiko smirked while the two others girls were still stunned by her crazy move.

_' Hmm...There's no danger...Ah! Blood? '_ Setsuna thought as she saw blood stains on the pillow.

She suddenly felt the pain from the slap on her face, and rubbed it with her left hand.  
She frowned as her mind was now clear.

" Who slapped me? " her lover and her bestfriend giggled as they backed away a little.

The swordwoman then saw her job's partner pointed her finger to Asuna.

" Ah! No! It wasn't me! " the red-hair girl waved her hands to defend herself.

" Secchan, how do you feel? Is your head still hurting? " the bodyguard turned to the voice.

She blushed hard before answering.

" I-I'm fine...now... " she quickly looked away from her princess.

" You can even handle a hangover? You need more training in drinking son. " Emiko crossed her arms.

" Whose fault do you think it is! " Setsuna yelled at her with her mouth still covered with blood.

" S-son? " Asuna said to herself as she watched them.

" Hahahaa look at your face! Iiyaah...Setsuna is a real hentai- " she got hit on the head before she could finish her sentence.

Konoka took her lover's face to wash it.

" Stay still Secchan, it's a bit dried. " the kendo girl closed her eyes with a slight blush.

Emiko complained with fake tears in Asuna's lap who sweatdropped at the behaviour. " Awww...How did she end up this way? She hit me so hard I almost bleed. How did you raise that girl Asuna-san? She hit her own Onee-sama... "

Setsuna twiched.

Emiko continued and whispered to her friend who begged her to stop acting this way. " Ne, she's such a pervert actually. Tell me, do you hear some weird sounds at night when she sleeps over here? "

The samurai was about to draw her sword.

" Secchan! Don't move your head! " her princess ordered her.

So she closed her eyes again, and bore all the ridiculous questions she heard.

Konoka kissed her girlfriend's cheek after she was done washing.

" Thank you Kono-chan. "

" Alright, are you done? I need to borrow Setsuna for the day. Dean's orders. " Emiko regained her usual feature.

" Got it, I'm coming. " Setsuna stood up to follow her.

" Um, is it important? When will you be back? " Konoka asked her second bodyguard.

" Hm? At dinner time I think. " Emiko replied as she waved her friends good-bye while walking at the exit.

Setsuna understood her lover's question. Before passing out, she didn't answer to the main question of the day. So she went back to her side to kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear.

" I remember last night...it was, more than perfect. " she withdrew her blushing face and smiled before walking out the room.

Asuna looked at her roomate and wondered what her bestfriend said that made her now so happy to smile so widely.

* * *

The two raven girls walked in silence in the corridor of the dorms.

" Where are we going? " the smaller girl asked.

" First, how is your headache? You drank very much last night, I'm kinda surprise to not see you throwing up everywhere. " the taller one giggled.

" What about you? You drank more than me but you seem you didn't. Are you some kind of alcohol addict? " the half demon replied as she closed her eyes.

Emiko laughed at the accusation. She turned back to her.

" A demon never gets hangover. Only weak humans do, with their weak body. " the blue-eyes girl answered back with a smirk.

" _That_ explains why you can still stand on your feet now. "

Setsuna opened her eyes and stopped.

" What are you so pride of? " the swordwoman asked with a low voice.

Emiko also stopped to watch behind her. She smiled to her dear friend.

" Of you of course. You showed me you have guts. That's all I was talking about. So don't be so depressed. " she moved her hand to pat her favourite head but she noticed her little girl was looking away.

" Listen carefully Setsuna. Don't be ashamed of your origin. You're a hanyou, a fruit of a love between a demon and a human. You should be proud to be the symbol of peace. You're strong and full of warmth. " she patted more her sweet angel's hair.

" And what's more, you don't have demon's wings but angel's one. Don't care about what people think about it. It's pure, it's beautiful. You are _lucky_. " she lowered her hand to raise Setsuna's chin so she could see her blue eyes.

" There is no reason to hold yourself back from loving you. It is too sad to see you always looking down on yourself. Got it sweet angel? "

_' The words '_

Emiko grinned at her.

_' Expressed by someone who can feel exactly what you're feeling '_

Shining eyes were reflected in those beautiful ocean blue eyes.

_' Are just so...heartwarming '_

Setsuna smiled shyly.

_' It makes me want...to try harder. '_

Emiko flicked her forehead.

" Ouch... " the smaller girl whispered.

" Let's go then. " the taller raven girl said before resuming her walk.

_' You give me strength to believe in me. '_

Setsuna tried to regain her composure as she walked behind her partner.

" I wish I have time to discuss about your wild sex last night- "

Setsuna missed her step to bump her head against the wall.

" I really wish... "

" I do not wish! "

" Anyway, we have serious stuff to do, we'll talk about your wild sex- "

" -Enough with those words! " Setsuna yelled like a tomato about to splash.

" We're going to the lady vampire's house. We need a secure private place to discuss. " Emiko kept walking as she saw some girls staring at her.

" Alright... " Setsuna nodded as she saw a blond-hair girl staring at their direction.

_' Ah, right, yesterday night she was pulled away by Princess Megumi... ' _Setsuna thought as she walked near the blond-hair girl who looked into her eyes, and blushed hardly.

_' I wonder how did it go, since their last talk... '_ she turned her eyes to stare at her demon friend's back.

They could hear the small group whispering to each other. " Waouh...they've got so beautiful eyes! And they look so pretty! Wah! Minami-chan! Why are you blushing so much! " the blond hair girl hid her face in her hands. " I'm not! "

" Hey, how was your yesterday night? " Setsuna asked innocently with a blush she got from what she heard.

Emiko froze and felt Setsuna bumped into her from behind.

" W-what's wrong? Suddenly stopping like this... " Setsuna said as she rubbed her nose.

As she heard no respond, she walked forward to stand next to her frozen friend.

" Emiko- " she got hit by a hand which still held her face.

" Do not ask what happened. " and Emiko let go of her poor friend.

" What the hell is wrong with you! And why are you blushing? It's a first- "

" Do, not, ask. " Emiko looked at her with a strong aura around her. And a big blush.

" H-hai... "

* * *

" What took you so long to come? I'm getting tired to wait. " a small girl with blond-hair scolded at the two demons who were coming to her side.

" Sorry, a lot happened. " Emiko replied as she didn't want to go in details.

" I don't care. Don't be late next time. " the vampire said coldly.

" Understood. " Emiko bowed at her.

_' Why is she so obedient towards Evangeline-san? '_ Setsuna thought as they entered the home.

Both girls greeted the maid robot who served them a cup of tea.

" So, what's the matter? " the samurai girl asked. She kept quiet until they reached their destination but now she really needed to know what was the problem.

" Your demon relative has been watching Princess Megumi's bodyguard this morning. And she said he was a threat. " Evangeline replied as she sit at the table.

" What do you mean? " Setsuna looked at her friend who just held the tea cup in her hand.

" Okay...this is gonna be a long story, so please pay attention. " Emiko sighed before speaking again.

" The reason I left you when you were 5, is because the Dean asked me to do something for him. As I was a strong demon, and learnt spying since I was born, he used my power to spy on the Cloud Kingdom. It was the trade to take in both. "

Setsuna's eyes widened. She didn't expect this kind of conversation.

" I've been through a lot before I could reach the country, and when I did, I was 12. I told them I was a wanderer who needed a place to stay. My goal was to be close to the royal family. So I ended up being the princess' bodyguard, because that way I wasn't too suspicious. I could get all the informations and I wasn't so close to the king who could find my real identity. "

Emiko glanced at her friend who seemed astounded by her news.

" Was it too much to take? You want to ask me something? " Emiko's eyes were serious.

" No...not yet, please continue. " Setsuna tried to push away her feelings.

" Alright...I'll try to be short...I've spent ten years in the Cloud Kingdom, and I kept in touch with the Head-master about all their doing. The reason of the war between these two countries was the gate to the Demon world. That is to say, the World Tree. "

" W-what? I don't understand- " Setsuna was a bit lost in this big flow of informations.

" -The World Tree is a connection between Human world and Demon world. It's the main reason Mahora Academy was establish here, and if you had noticed when you do your round, the World Tree is the center of the Academy. Which is also why there are always some demons who can crossed the barrier no matter how strong it is. " Evangeline interjected to explain. She then took her cup to drink.

" Are you ready to listen further Setsuna? Though we don't have much time to discuss in details, we can still take a break if you need it. " Emiko said as she noticed her sweet angel was completely lost.

The kendo girl looked into the blue-eyes in front of her.

_' She's so serious... '_ Setsuna took a dreep breathe.

_' I can't be confused now, I have to focus. '_ she smiled weakly.

" Go on. " and nodded to her childhood friend.

" Hm. The king of the Cloud Kingdom wanted to take control of the World Tree. Before the war, both countries maintained friendly relations. But as soon as the king of the Cloud heard about the Gate, he tried to use it without Mahora's approbation…Setsuna… " Emiko stayed quiet for a moment.

The lady vampire closed her eyes and waited, as she knew what she was about to say. However Setsuna didn't, so she urged her friend to keep going.

" Emiko, what is it? Why do you stop? "

The blue-eyes girl lowered her face to look at her cup of tea. She didn't know if the woman in front of her was ready to hear what she had to say.

" Come on, speak up! "

" The day, the Cloud kingdom tried to use the gate…was the day our clan was attacked. " Emiko quickly closed her eyes. She felt a sudden burnt.

Setsuna turned blank. Evangeline opened her eyes to look at them.

_' They look more than simple clan relatives. '_

" Do you mean…they killed… " Setsuna lowered her face, trying to gather her reason and find a way to integrate the revelation in her mind.

" Yeah… " was all Emiko could say.

The blond-hair child decided to take the next explication, as the two of them were having difficulties to speak.

" The demons who attacked your clan, were sent by the Cloud kingdom. I was there when the war occurred here. Of course it had nothing to do with me so I just watched those stupid humans killed each others. But I heard everything. The Cloud side wanted to control the demon world, but as your clan was strong enough to resist, they decided to decimate it. "

Setsuna tried to open her mouth to say something, but couldn't.

" Setsuna, I want you to look at me. " Emiko asked her as she put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her intertwined hands.

When the smaller raven girl did, she was surprised to see the blue of her eyes disappear.

" I understand how confuse you feel right now, and how mad and angry, so much that you can't control yourself. However listen to me… " Setsuna could feel how strong she controled her own anger.

The red of her eyes wasn't bloody like last time. No…it was red as _hatred_.

" The day I can avenge our people will come. But until then, I want you to be at ease. You have been living here since you're a small kid, and you never heard about your past. In other words, there is no need for you to bear this duty. I'll take care of it, as the Queen of the Onime clan. " Emiko looked deeply into Setsuna's eyes.

" You should keep living like you did until now, and protect Princess Konoka. I just wanted you to know everything, it's the least I can do. But I don't want you to worry, I'll never be mad at you if you don't show more interest- "

" -Why, are you saying this? " Setsuna said as she looked back with the same determination.

" Why you say? Because you had a chance to live another life, and forget about your past- "

" Don't mess with me! Do you think I don't remember how my life was before I met you? Thanks to you, now I can. And no matter how bad our clan treated me, the fact that my mother was killed is the only reason I'd kill those bastards when I'll see them. Setsuna shouted as she stood up. Her glare didn't move an inch.

Emiko sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened it, her eyes went back to normal.

" Now I understand why the Head-master wanted to erase your memories. " Setsuna frowned with anger.

Emiko looked back at her, her head still resting on her hands. The vampire watched them. The feeling of an avenger, she understood it perfectly.

" Look at you…you lost all of your calm and composure. I just said a few words to you and you already want to take the wrong path. If he hadn't erased your memories, who would know if today you would be wandering as a complete demon, or still be here with Princess Konoka. " Emiko said quietly.

At her lover's name, Setsuna stopped frowning. An image of princess calling her name eased her anger.

_' Secchan! '_

She closed her eyes, and sat back.

" You, of all the people, have the right to say that you're glad our clan died. Because you've been freed since then. "

Evangeline looked at Emiko after she heard her words. She was a bit surprised to hear that. But after giving some thoughts, she understood something.

_' So she's protecting her, the cursed one… '_ Evangeline smirked.

Emiko felt the lady vampire stare, and didn't want to go further in the story of the past.

" Setsuna, while I spied on them, I understood the king was still obsessed to win over the gate. When he asked for a reconciliation pact, I knew he wanted to lure the Dean. I know all the people of the Cloud, but the current main bodyguard of the princess, is someone I've never seen. And this morning, I've notice he has spent all the night to study the tree. He's planning on doing something. Don't get deceive by his kind attitude. Since I'm a spyer, I'll take the job to find out what's his aim. " Emiko finished the discussion as she stood up.

Setsuna's eyes opened with surpise. She wasn't done since she had so many questions in her mind to ask. She was opening her mouth when they heard someone talking outside.

" Oh? A house in the middle of the forest? I wonder if someone's living in there… "

Emiko blushed deeply as she recognized the voice.

" Crap! Why do you always love to wander around! Ahh-please! Don't tell her I was here! I'll escape from the other room- " Emiko ran to the kitchen when she stopped mid-way.

" And what do I get from lying? " the lady vampire smirked.

Setsuna was once again lost.

_' What the hell is wrong today? No, since yesterday! Gah, I knew I shouldn't have drink! ' _Setsuna sighed heavily in her head.

" …Whatever you want. " Emiko replied quietly as she knew what she was going to give.

" Alright then, don't run away but hide. " Evangeline grinned at her.

_knock knock knock_

" Is anybody here? " the voice of the princess of Cloud kingdom hit the door

Emiko instantly disappeared.


	27. Chapter 27

Chachamaru went to open the door.

" Oh, Hello. I'm Megumi, Princess of the Cloud Kingdom. " the veiled girl bowed to the robot.

" Welcome to Mahora Academy Princess Megumi, please enter, my master is waiting for you inside. " Chachamaru bowed after she stepped aside to let her guest come in.

_' Master?... '_ Megumi thought as she saw two girls sitting at the table in front of her.

" Nice to meet you Princess of the Cloud Kindgom. I'm Evangeline, the host of this house. " the lady vampire introduced herself from her seat.

Chachamaru led the princess to sit at the table.

" Ah, you're here Setsuna-san? Did I interrupt something? " the blond-hair princess asked with shyness.

_' I can't believe I'm still confused when I look at her…I have to get used to it! '_ she thought as she sat.

" Hello Princess Megumi. Don't worry you're not bothering us, we were just talking friendly. " the dark-hair girl greeted her with a bow.

" What brings you here Princess of the Cloud? " Evangeline asked while she asked her maid robot to pour another cup of tea.

" Ah…well…I was just walking around to visit the city and, after few hours, I ended up in the wood where I found your house. " the princess said before thanking Chachamaru for the tea.

" Walking alone? Isn't it dangerous for you? Where's your bodyguard? " the vampire asked as she looked in the kitchen direction.

" Um, as Jima-san was busy, I didn't want to bother him to walk around with me. " the princess took a sip.

" Busy? The main job of a bodyguard is to stay by his charge, right Setsuna? " the small kid glanced at the hanyou.

" Yes…it's true. " Setsuna answered quietly. After what she heard earlier, her mind was also too busy to focus on the discussion. However the subject started to get her attention.

" Hm…I don't really know my bodyguard for long, he was picked two days before my departure. So I feel uncomfortable to ask him to stay with me all the time. "

" Is that so?...I wonder what he was so busy with that he denied his main job. " Evangeline eyed her, which made the princess to feel disturbed.

Deep in her heart, Setsuna trusted Emiko. And deep in her mind, she knew if her childhood friend loved her, it meant she was not to get suspicious on.

" Princess Megumi, when we talked together yesterday morning with Asuna-san, you told us the World Tree is famous at your home, right? And it was special to you…why is that? " the samurai girl decided to continue the interrogation. She needed answers now.

Evangeline smirked at Setsuna's behaviour.

_' Exactly what I expected from her. '_ she ordered another tea.

" hmm…It is told in our country that the World Tree is magic. There are rumours that say it can heal any kind of injury, and mostly that it's a door to the past and future. But some say it's a door to other dimensions. " the princess giggled as she was just saying what rumours say.

" And what do you think? " the kendo girl asked seriously. She didn't even try to hide her feelings.

" I think…It may be true or it may be not. But one thing is sure, it's the biggest and prettier tree I ever saw. The rumours also say that sometimes it shines, I wonder if it's true… " the princess placed her finger on her chin, making the 'I'm thinking' pose.

" But why is it so special to you? " Setsuna asked again. She needed to be sure she wasn't a part of the plan.

As she took her role seriously, Evangeline didn't bother to ask any more questions. She got up to walk at the toilet direction.

" Um…Well…because Emi-chan told me once she was born from that Tree. "

The small vampire slipped and fell on the ground as Setsuna's head fell to hit on the table.

_' What kind of joke is that! '_ both the swordwoman and vampire thought hard.

" Ah master, are you alright? " Chachamaru ran to her side.

" Ngh…I'm fine stupid robot… " the small kid said as she tried to get up.

" Ah Setsuna-san! Is your head okay? I heard a big sound at the hit. " the veiled princess got up to her side.

" Ah, I'm fine I'm fine… " the half-demon giggled as she rubbed her forehead.

PLOUF

A sound of something thrown in water was heard by everyone in the main room.

" What was that? Is there someone else? " the princesss asked softly.

" No there's no one else beside us! It's…it is um, Evangeline's cat! Yes, she has a big fat cat that loves taking shower hehe…wonder why they say cats hate water! " Setsuna spoke nonsenses so the princess would let it go, but she sweat-dropped at what she saw.

" A cat! Really? Oh I wanna see him! I love cat! " the veiled princess said with stars in her eyes.

Evangeline sent a 'Nicely done' glare at the kendo girl who hid her head with shame, before walking in the toilet. This time for sure.

" I'm sorry, he's really ugly to see, fat and mean and stinky. So, I don't allow anyone to see him. Please leave him alone. " the small vampire said before closing the door.

The princess blinked.

" Eh…why…? " her face showed disapointment.

" Um, It's almost time for me to go, come on princess Megumi, I'll escort you to your room. Evangeline-san must be tired from our talk, we will come back another day. " Setsuna forced the princess to exit the house.

Chachamaru bowed to them as the door closed behind.

Emiko got out from the kitchen.

" I'm sorry… " she sighed heavily.

" I wanted to eat something but it slipped through my hand when I was above the sink- "

" -After what the princess said I suppose! " Evangeline said as she walked out of the restroom.

She walked closer to the dark-hair girl.

" So you were born from the World Tree huh? Like a bee? " the small blond-hair girl smirked at her.

" S-shut up about it. And it wasn't exactly a lie. " Emiko looked at the window to watch her sweet angel walking with her princess.

" I don't know how and why you do that. " the small vampire waved at her so she would follow her upstairs.

" Do what? " Emiko glanced a last time at them, and turned back to walk behind the blond kid.

" Chachamaru, go prep dinner. For two. " the blue-eyes girl sighed at the word two.

They both reached Evangeline's room. The latter closed the door, and locked it.

_clik_

" Um…how long exactly will it take? I'd like to go home soon. " Emiko turned back to face her.

" After what you asked me to do today, I planned on keeping you with me tonight. " the lady vampire said as she walked towards her.

" Then, at least turn into your adult appearance so I could get some fun too. " the raven girl smiled seductively at her.

" Fine. " and the small vampire turned into her real sexy adult vampire body.

" I knew you would fall for me. " Emiko said looking deeply into her eyes.

She suddenly felt pushed on the big bed behind her, and a naked vampire woman straddled her.

" Hmph, why would I fall for someone who can't even be honest with the two women she loves the most? " Evangeline reached for her cheek to look at her.

" Even if you really have…perfectly beautiful eyes… " but the previous sentence made Emiko to look down.

Although she was staring at a bare chest with huge breasts that usually arouse her, she wasn't paying attention to it now.

" I didn't lie, it's true. There are things they just don't need to know. " the dark-hair girl said as she closed her eyes.

" Why? I understand for the princess of the Cloud, but why do you act this way with Setsuna? After all, she is supposed to be hated by you. " Evangeline brought her face closer to Emiko's face in order to catch the blue eyes she also felt attract to.

" You don't know anything. I owe her my life. We grew up like sisters. And I know how much she has suffered for being cursed. She already looks down on herself, so much now that she doesn't know what love is because she never loved herself. " Emiko stared back at the vampire.

" If I were to tell her the truth…that our clan was attacked because they wanted to kill her…that the reason why the Cloud kingdom tried to use the gate was because they didn't only want to control the demon world but mostly because after they found out one of their people got involved with a demon, they wanted to kill the child…If I say that…she will think it's all her fault, that everyone, my parents, my friends, her mother…were all killed because of her. "

Evangeline shot her brows at the change of the eye color before her.

" I will never let her feel this way. She's not cursed, but blessed. She is not to be banished, but protected. " Emiko frowned darkly with her red eyes, at the woman above her.

" hmph…Your eyes are really something. I understand now the meaning of your clan's name. " the blond woman put her hands around Emiko's face and forced her to lay completely.

" Don't tell her about what you told me, I beg you. "

" It will cost more than a night. "

" Deal. "

Evangeline raised herself to look at the demon below her.

" I'll say this just once. She's more than lucky to have you. "

Emiko smirked.

" That's my job, as a family. "

The vampire wet her lips.

" Unbutton your shirt. "

" Yes, yes… "

And the blond-hair woman bent to her neck.

_' Please have faith in you…you are more than wonderful. '_

* * *

Back at the dorms…

Konoka walked around to get a look at this so special sign.

And found it.

And turned red.

And turned white.

And turned dark.

She walked with heavy steps to the culprit room.

" Ah safe! The 10 darkest secret news of the 1-A class! I knew I saved it somewhere, in case something like before happened! " Asakura exclaimed.

" You sure know how to keep important news! Well, let me see… "

_BOUM_

" Whaa! What's this time! " the paparazzi turned back.

" Ohh! Konoka!...Konoka…? " she started to sweat a lot.

" Hey, this time you better use your card or we screwed!...Haruna!...Haruna? "

She looked at her right. She heard a small "Adeat" and some paper sounds.

" As a ku ra… " Konoka walked with smoky steps like her girlfriend did.

" L-let me explain, Haruna gave me the news and, she said she would pay me if I did it so…Haruna are you done? "

The journalist girl heard a " Fly Birdy! " and watched her friend flew away on a big eagle, as if it was the first time Haruna took her flight.

_' Eh? '_

" Nooooooo ! "


End file.
